The wonders of life
by dianitamosh-withlock
Summary: The woders of life por sweetness4683 Ya hace dos años que los Cullen. Ha habido demasiado tragedia en la vida de Bella. Bella encontrara el amor con quien menos esperaba. Mature only. Lemmony TRADUCCION
1. Antecedentes

Bella Pov

El comienzo de mi último año en la universidad de Washington, estoy emocionada como nunca. Estoy deseando acabar la Universidad. Soy una estudiante de último año en Inglés y tengo metas de ser escritora. Nunca puedo decidir en que historia trabajar. En cuanto manejo mi motocicleta, MV Augusta F4CC toda de negro no puedo dejar de sonreír. Es la única posesión que tengo que vale mucho dinero. Me siento como batman en ella. Siempre canto una pequeña melodía en mi cabeza cuando conduzco, tan buena como el tema de Misión Imposible. Si, tal vez tenga un lado un poco nerd, pero esta bien. Finalmente llego a la escuela y me estaciono cerca del Volvo rojo y no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en _el._

Hace tanto tiempo que partió mi alma. Perdí mi propósito en la vida. No era nada más que un cascarón caminando en la tierra por casi seis meses después de que el se fue.

Jacob me ayudo pero finalmente se dio por vencido. El no se dió cuenta de cuanto me había ayudado porque nunca le pude decir cuanto significaba para mí. Yo traté; yo fui con Jacob y le dije que el era mío y yo era de él. Hicimos el amor más dulce que pude haber imaginado. El me trató como a una diosa y se preocupó por cada centímetro de mi piel. No era un hoyo, podía sentir aún las piezas faltantes de mi ser pero estaba bien.

Jacob y yo estuvimos juntos por dos meses y después recibimos la peor noticia de mi vida. Se suponía que iríamos a aventarnos del acantilado. Estábamos en su casa preparándonos cuando el teléfono sonó. Mi padre tuvo un ataqué al corazón y fue llevado de urgencia al hospital. En cuanto llegamos los dos al hospital fue declarado muerto. Cuando Edward me dejó pensé que era el peor dolor del mundo, pero chico, ¡Estaba equivocada! Perder a mi papá no se podía comparar. Probablemente me habría quedado en coma otra vez pero _mi Jacob _me salvó de volverme a hundir.

_A medida que bajaban el cuerpo de mi padre a la tierra yo estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Jacob me sostuvo. No podía dejar de pensar de todo lo que se perdería de mi vida. Todas las cosas que habíamos pasado. Como mis lágrimas disminuyeron me di cuenta de que las personas se dirigían a mi casa a almorzar. Me preguntó si quería ir y yo nunca le respondí. Jacob se quedó allí toda la noche. Probablemente no hubiera podido si no hubiera estado Jacob. Su calor me llegó al alma recordandome que no estaba sola. Los empleados del cementerio en cuanto llegó de nuevo la mañana empezaron a llenar el hoyo y empecé a llorar de nuevo. Después de que terminaron de llenar de tierra le pedí a Jacob que me llevara a mi casa. Jacob estuvo conmigo toda la noche, susurrando cosas bonitas a mi oído._

Mi madre nunca vino a Forks y parecía que al fin estaba de acuerdo con Forks que mi madre era reacia a venir, triste pero cierto. Mi madre rara vez llamó y eventualmente sus emails pararon pero estaba demasiado destrozada para preocuparme. Jacob siempre me recordaba que tenía familia, necesitaba a la manada y estar con ellos me hacia sentir mejor. ¡Todo el mundo allá era genial conmigo!

Después de que las cosas se calmaron un poco Jake y yo nos dimos cuenta de que prácticamente me la vivía en su casa así que Billy y Jake me pidieron que me mudara con ellos. Me sentí amada y requerida y acepté sin pensarlo. Mi padre me dejó todo el dinero que pude haber necesitado. La universidad podía ser pagada; cielos ¡hasta pude haber comprado una casa! para que viviéramos ahí. Pero me gustaba la casa de Jake y no quería cambiar.

Realmente no quería ir a la graduación, pero parecía que todos insistían que fuera. La parte de los vítores me parecía absurda. Jake, la manada, los imprimados, Billy y Sue Clearwather estaban allí. Ellos me hicieron una pequeña fiesta en nuestra casa. Sentía que estaba de nuevo en el ruedo. Finalmente había superado a Edward, aunque todavía lo quería y podía sentir el agujero que el creó pero así es el primer amor ¿No?. El siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón; solo por que alguien te dejara de querer no se supone que debes dejar de querer. Extrañaba cada vez mas a mi papá pero era reconfortante pensar que el estaba en un lugar mejor y en paz. Pensaba en mi madre ocasionalmente, pero de nuevo hice las paces con no tenerla en mi vida. Estaba planeando ir a la escuela de "Península College" en Port Angels. Estaba obteniendo mi A.A. Y después Jacob iría a la escuela, después iríamos lejos y mas cercanos. Suena como a una vida perfecta ¿no?

Durante el verano mi mundo volvió a ser sacudido. La manada estaba teniendo una fogata e invitaron a todos los que conocían. Jake y yo estábamos divirtiéndonos y solo una mirada basto para cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas. El nunca me volvió a mirar igual; siempre tenía esa mirada de lástima y desgarradora. El nunca me volvió a mirar con toda el amor y la preocupación que yo no merecía. Por supuesto que era incómodo ya que vivíamos en la misma casa. Jake trató de evitarme a toda costa y yo pienso que rompió mas mi corazón que cuando se imprimó. Obviamente estaba con el corazón hecho pedazos, pero entendí, que era algo que no se podía haber evitado. Pero ignorandome e insistiendo que debería irme me llevó por el mal camino.

Estaba molesta con todo y con todos. Era extraño compara las diferencias de abandono entre perder a Edward y Jacob. Con Edward sentía que mi mundo se había acabado y no podía funcionar en cambio con Jake estaba enfada hasta el demonio y quería que todo el mundo fuera miserable. El único que podía ver mi lado mas amable era Billy e incluso a veces le gritaba. El era el único que me ayudaba. El me ayudo a hacer los arreglos para irme a otra escuela y para encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Estaba agradecida con el y le seguía hablando.

Finalmente entré a la Universidad de Washington y compré una casa. Yo, por supuesto, pensé que iba a ser mas soleado, pero no podía pensar en el cuadro perfecto para el sol. Parecía que no podía encontrar mi lugar. El frío me recordaba a Edward y el sol a Jacob.

Durante el segundo año recibí una llamada de Phil. Mi madre había fallecido en un accidente de auto con dos de sus amigas. Lloré, pero estaba sorprendida cuando no sentí que mi mundo se acababa. Nunca fui capaz de determinar si había sido por el escaso contacto que habíamos tenido los últimos años o por que había experimentado tantos abandonos que me había vuelto inmune. Una vez más había heredado dinero esta vez de mi madre.

Durante mis últimos tres años aquí no había hecho ningún buen amigo. Tengo algunos compañeros pero la mayoría son relacionados al trabajo. Trabajo cerca de escuela. Solo ocasionalmente. Lo máximo que he trabajado son 3 días a la semana y generalmente trabajo en las festividades para que otros empleados puedan estar un tiempo con su familia. No necesito un trabajo pero es bueno mantenerme ocupada además me gusta el descuento para empleados. La única chica a la que le hablo bien se llama Becca. Ella tiene una personalidad que te contagia. Ocasionalmente salimos por un trago y salimos de vez en vez. Ella es una buena chica para salir; no necesita llenar todos los espacio de silencio. Gracias a dios no tengo que trabaja esta semana que ocurre a veces. Pero aquí estaba con mi maravillosa bicicleta estacionandome cerca de un Volvo y dirigiendome a clases.

Mis clases fueron buenas. Tengo un horario de poca. Solo tengo clases los Martes y Jueves, pero tengo que estar todo el día, pero así me gusta. Estoy leyendo "El arte de la guerra" de Sun Tzu para una de mis clases mientras bebo mi café disfrutando los últimos días de verano en el campus. En cuanto tomo un un sorbo de café escucho un carraspeo. Alzo la vista y me quedo mirando a la cosa más sexy que haya visto.


	2. Encuentro

**Hey! aki les dejo el segundo cap**

**Gracias sweetness4683 por dejarme traducir tu historia y a SM por crear a Jasper y también a los demás**

**A Ericastelo, Andromeda-170, Macarena Lovegood, Setsuna-Halliwel-Withlock (omg chica buen apellido) por sus alerts **

**disfutenlo!!**

* * *

**  
**

**Encuentro**

**J Pov**

¡Estaba viendo a una diosa! Seguía teniendo los ojos cafés mas profundos que había visto nunca y puedo decir que ya no es la misma niña pequeña de Forks. ¡Ella es toda una mujer! Puedo ver que hace ejercicio; ahora tiene más tonificado su cuerpo. Tiene un poco de maquillaje que combina perfectamente con ella y después me doy cuanta de la joyería. A medida que nos miramos pone un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y me doy cuenta de que tiene una perforación en el cartílago de su oreja. Su pelo es asombroso. Aún es largo hasta la cintura, pero cortado en capas y encuadra perfectamente con su cara. ¡No puedo creer que estoy mirando a Bella! Ella inclina su cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera a tener una mejor visión y he notado un piercing en la nariz. Es un diamante con estilo y a la que se vaya al infierno aquel que no piense que no es la cosa mas sexy del mundo. Un incremento en la lujuria me saca de mis pensamientos y luego nada más que ¡Ira!. Y no puedo más que tensarme mientras otra ola de ira me pega son mas fuerza que casi me tira de rodillas. Y ahí vamos...

"¿Bella?"

**B Pov**

Antes de ver esos ojos pensé que estaba feliz, mas que nunca. Podía ver el shock en su cara e igual que yo no sabía que hacer. Primero me embargó una lujuria inmensa después recordé de cuán furiosa estaba. Entre más lo veía más enojada me encontraba; cuando se estremece me di cuenta de que mi ira había llegado a él. Aunque en el fondo espero que no se haya dado cuenta de la lujuria de pensar eso palidecí. ¡Estúpidos vampiros con dones!

"¿Bella?" La voz de Jasper rayaba en el susurro. Mis ojos volaron hacia el y me tensé. ¿Debería ser educada o decirle que se vaya a la mierda? Esta bien, supongo que no ha de ser tan malo hablar con el.

"Jasper" Dije con toda la confianza que pude, probablemente más fuerte de lo debido pero ¿que importa? "¿Te gustaría sentarte?

Tomo un segundo para que respondiera "Claro" Se me quedo mirando mientras se sienta y se aclara la garganta una vez que se ha sentado. No puedo creer haberlo visto tan nervioso alguna vez y no puedo hacer otra cosa que reírme de él. El me mira con el ceño fruncido, le pido disculpas y le pregunto: "¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Jasper?"

"Ha sido un largo tiempo. Con toda el hambre no se si debería quedarme o irme corriendo" Jasper sonríe en cuanto termina de hablar. ¡Jaja, muy chistoso! ¡Un vampiro asustado por un humano! ¡Como sea! En cuanto abro la boca para hablar el me interrumpe, "Bella mereces una disculpa. El modo en que me comporte en tu cumpleaños es inaceptable". ¡Oh dios mío, aquí vamos! ¿Por qué las personas siempre quieren recordar el pasado? Supongo que si tienes un buen pasado para recordar puede ser gracioso pero ¿me veo divertida ahora. "No hay excusa y lo único que puedo decir es que estoy arrepentido". Terminó mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban una vez más.

"¿Acabaste? ¿No tienes otra cosa mas que decir?" Me miró impactado y empezó a disculparse nerviosamente. Mi dios, vampiros y sus formas estúpidas de odiarse a así mismos, estoy tan cansada de escuchar eso. "¡Te estas disculpando por las cosas equivocadas! Nunca te culpé por lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños. ¡Fue un accidente! Soy torpe y tu eres un vampiro" Susurré la última palabra. " Estaba destinado a pasar. Te perdoné desde el momento en que pasó. El perdón solo es necesario para perdonarse así mismo. Y tienes razón merezco una disculpa. ¡Cuando sepas por que, me avisas!" Con esas palabras empecé a ordenar mis cosas y caminar. Tan enojada que estaba y aún así estaba sonriendo. Probablemente el estaba esperando a la chica tímida, pero se fue lo único que queda es la mujer que ves ahora. ¡Mierda!, trataba de ser civil...

Paso mi pierna sobre la moto, ¡Maldita moto es tan hermosa! Es como un orgasmo en ruedas. Que puedo decir soy una chica que le gusta el poder entre las piernas. El tren de los pensamientos me lleva a Jasper. El se ve mejor de lo recuerdo lo cual es raro porque ellos nunca cambian pero hay algo diferente en el. Sus rubios rizos caían en los lugares perfectos y por supuesto sus ojos fuera de este mundo. Podría caer un rayo y yo seguiría contemplandolo. Nunca me fijé en su cuerpo antes. Tenía jeans ajustados con una camisa negra metida en sus pantalones. Sus brazos parecían que iban a romper la camisa. Y el toque final, unas botas vaqueras. Llegué a casa y no podía creer que me había pasado todo el camino pensando en él.

Fue un buen camino porque hice 45 minutos a mi casa del campus. Mi casa es simple; no necesito nada lujoso como los Cullen. Tengo tres cuartos en una casa de tres niveles. Es acogedora y caliente. Cuando entro al hall puedo ver todo el primer piso. La cocina esta a mi izquierda y tiene todo lo que necesito. La sala y el comedor están a mi derecha; nunca uso ninguno de los dos pero es bueno tenerlos. No hay nada interesante en estos, supongo que me hacen sentir normal. Hay medio baño entre estos dos. En la planta baja esta la "sala de familia" aunque no se porque la sigo llamando así si no tengo otra familia más que a mí. Tiene una buena televisión, chimenea y tiene los mejores sillones que puede haber y luego hay otro medio baño y el área de lavado y armarios. En la planta alta hay tres cuartos y un baño completo. El baño es mi salvación. Puedo pasar horas tomando un buen baño. Mi recámara y mi oficina son mi santuario, supongo. Mi cuarto en más grande de lo necesario con una cama king-size. Es ridículo para solo una persona pero así lo quise. Mi closet es tan grande que tienes que dar varios pasos para recorrerlo, aunque no tiene mucho. Todavía tengo mi aversión hacia las compras así que solo compro cuando es necesario. Mi oficina o estudio es donde paso más tiempo. Cuando empecé a salir con Jacob decidí volver a leer y nunca paré. Me gusta coleccionar los libros que leo, tengo una buena colección, bueno a menos eso es lo que me gusta pensar. Probablemente dos libreros llenos y por supuesto mi laptop que me ha durado toda mi universidad (Toco madera). Por último pero no por eso menos importante es mi cuarto de invitados. Todavía no puedo entender porque tengo el cuarto de invitados si nunca los tengo. Pero supongo que no había nada mejor que hacer con el cuarto. Mi patio es hermoso, tengo una parrilla, amo usar la parrilla en el verano y también una piscina. Nada grande cinco pies y medio de profundidad sobre todo lo uso para hacer ejercicio y tomar el sol durante el verano. Técnicamente, aún tengo 21, mi cumpleaños es en un par de semanas. Y no podría estar más orgullosa de mi misma de haber tenido tantos logros en mi corta vida.

Después de limpiar lo que ensucie en la cena; prendo el fuego y me pongo cómoda leyendo un libro y me quedare aquí hasta que el fuego se extinga o me empiece a quedar dormida.

Un nuevo día comienza y yo solo miro mi techo. Me levanto, me lavo mis dientes y me baño. Hace años que cambie el olor de mi shampoo y acondicionador a coco. Es como una pieza de cielo cada mañana. Preparo mi desayuno y mi café y un regaño de mi parte por no haber hecho ejercicio, pero que importa no estoy de ánimo. Decidí trabajar en un de mis historias. Es acerca de vampiros claro está. Me basé en la versión Hollywoodense no en la real. Pero uno de los personajes desgraciadamente esta basado en Edward. La otra historia en la que estoy trabajando es acerca de mí, pero no hay ningún lugar establecido. Se puede leer como una novela, pero en realidad es como un diario para mí. Ahí se puede leer todo lo que he pasado.

**J Pov**

No puedo hacer otra cosa que mirar la espalda de Bella en cuanto se aleja de mí. Estoy seguro de que mi boca esta abierta y parezco idiota. Ni siquiera puedo pensar; mi mente esta paralizada. ¡¿Qué significa que me este disculpando de las cosas equivocadas?! Veo un pareja sentada cerca de mí y puedo sentir su miedo . Me doy cuanta de que mis emociones deben de estar escritas en mi cara. Finalmente decido ir a mi casa, encuentro mi camioneta y me dirijo a casa. Mi casa acerca de una hora y media manejando pero con mi forma de manejar estoy allá en 40 minutos.

No soy como el resto de los Cullen. No necesito casas o carros extravagantes; solo necesito estar cómodo. Mi casa tiene dos pisos, todo lo necesario en el primer piso y en el segundo mi recámara y mi estudio. Mi estudio probablemente me describa mejor, ahí tengo todos mis libros y desde que no duermo me la paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí. No necesito todos los "accesorios" que los Cullen tienen, _si alguien viniera_ siempre puedo decir que soy soltero y que como afuera, que en realidad no es mentir.

Pensando en la comida humana mis pensamientos me llevan a Bella. Cuando ella estaba con Edward, siempre podía sentir sus emociones, eran caóticas; siempre de la indignidad, de amar, de vergüenza, de odio hacia uno mismo y mucho más

de lo mismo. Siempre un círculo vicioso.¿¡Por que mas podía disculparme!? Tenía tanta rabia, por nuestra partida, Me sentía como Edward preguntándome que era lo que ella pensaba. Me pregunto que estará haciendo ese imbécil. El hizo toda la familia a un lado además siempre me culpaba. Acepté la responsabilidad por lo que pasó en su cumpleaños pero no significaba que la tenía que dejar, me hubiera ido sin hacer preguntas. Pensando en ello me llevó a Alice... querida Alice... Me pregunto que estará haciendo ella. Siempre podría llamarla; no nos separamos en malos términos, pero tampoco en los mejores. Mi dios, mis emociones están saliendo como las de Bella; yendo de un pensamiento a otro. Necesito calmarme. ¡Necesito salir de caza!.

Ví a un jabalí tumbado en el pasto. El jabalí es un buen cambio pero sigo prefiriendo un león o algo. ¡Me gusta perseguirlos! Siempre me gustaran los osos por Emmet, siempre es divertido jugar con ellos. El timbre del teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos, _Nivana's Drain you_ sonando en mi bolsillo. Emmet.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté

"¿Qué onda, hermano? ¿Ya te acomodaste?" Dijo Emmet mientras se estaba riendo en el teléfono. No escuche nada en el fondo así que asumí que estaba solo.

"No Emmet, como sea, vi a una preciosura en la escuela. Pienso que te gustará, probablemente la terminaras viendo como a una hermana." Yo reí, podría decirse que lo que le acaba de contar a Emmet realmente lo confundió y por un momento pensé que me daría por vencido. No le quería esconder nada a Emmet, pero creo que todavía no estaba preparado para decirle que estuve con_ nuestra Bella_ hoy. Todavía no sabía que hacer con el tema.

"Mierda, chico, trabajas rápido, ¡ya estas planeando llevar una chica a casa!" Dijo con felicidad en su voz. Seguimos hablando así por veinte minutos acerca de chicas, que por cierto, no tenía ningún interés. Empezó a contarme como estaba la familia.

"Rosie y yo nos graduaremos este semestre. ¡Gracias a Dios! Pienso que no volveremos a ir a la escuela en un largo tiempo. Estoy seguro que quiere otra luna de miel, no veo por que le llamamos luna de miel ¿por que no simplemente le llamamos viaje o vacaciones como la gente normal?" Me reí mientras continuaba su relato. Carlisle y Esme estaban bien. Estaban viviendo en Maine con Rosalie, Emmet, Alice y Edward seguía viviendo en alguna parte del mundo. Por un segundo pensé en hablar y decirle que estaba con Bella, pero supuse que me diría que me fuera y todavía no sabía por que me tenía que disculpar.

Emmet empezó a incomodarse y podía decir que me quería decir algo acerca de Alice. "Escúpelo Emmet" insistí "Alice esta saliendo con uno llamado Elijah. Es buen chico, nuevo en su vida. ¡Te gustaría Jasper!" ¡Estoy sorprendido! No me dolió como pensaba. Ella merece ser feliz. Estábamos divorciados desde hace dos años e incluso antes de eso sentíamos como estábamos alejándonos. Desde el cumpleaños de Bella empezamos a alejarnos.

Finalmente me compuse "No te preocupes Emmet, estoy feliz por Alice" Y realmente lo estoy. La sigo queriendo, por supuesto y quiero que sea feliz. Tal vez debería llamarle... y por primera vez me preguntó si vio lo que pasó el día de hoy. "Emmet, me gustaría que le dijeras que estoy feliz por ella, no le deseo nada más que lo mejor." Le dije a mi hermano con sinceridad.

"Hermano ¿Porqué no vienes a casa? He estado esperando por una buena cacería. Amo a Rosie pero nunca se quiere ensuciar o estropear su pelo. La única vez que puedo hacerlo es cuando..." Corté a Emmet. Lo quiero pero no quiero escuchar acerca de sus aventuras sexuales. Puedo escuchar un poco pero una vez que empieza ya no para. "Emmet no necesito que me cuentes lo que pasa entre tu esposa y tú. Estoy feliz por Alice, pero no creo que este listo para ir a casa. Necesito tiempo para mí" Además necesito saber que pasa con Bella Swan.

Manejé a la escuela con prisa, estoy ansioso de verla de nuevo. Necesito hablar con ella. Llegué y esperé. Solo tenía dos clases y espero poder olerla. Todo el día pasa y o la veo. No se ha podido ir ¿Verdad? Es decir nos fuimos sin decir nada y eso le molesta... y dios mío por eso necesita la disculpa. ¡Eso era lo que quería decirme! Ella es una de las almas más puras que haya conocido. Casi la mato y necesitaba una disculpa por eso. Ella necesita una disculpa por habernos ido sin decir adiós. Ahora me siento aliviado de saber por lo que necesito disculparme. Esta bien, ella necesita una disculpa por eso. Nunca pensé que debíamos de irnos así pero no estaba en mis manos. Y volví a buscarla.

* * *

**He sido iluminada mientras ustedes leían el cap**

**Kien deje review les dare una probadita del siguiente cap!!**

**no soy genial???**

**jajaja**

**bno asi k espero reviews**

**ok**

**cualkier pregunta, critica o chiste**

**ya saben aki stoy para resolverla**

**los kiero muchisimo**

**y pasen por mis demás historias no???**

**^^dianitamosh-whitlock xoxo**

**team jasper 4ever**


	3. Getting acquanited

**muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review**

**sweetness se los agradece. Esta muy emocionada de ver las review**

**respecto al adelanto lo siento creo k solo a 2 se los dí lo siento pro con eso de la escuela ya no pude**

**pero les prometo que ahora si les daré el adelanto k c merece a kien deje review**

**bno les dejo el cap 3**

* * *

**B Pov**

_La sensación de un hombre encima de mí es como nada en el mundo._ _Me encanta sentir el peso sobre mí y el contacto de piel a piel._ _Él me besa con pasión y reverencia y me hace estremecer dedos de los pies._ _Sus manos están en todas partes, arrastra su mano debajo de mi rodilla y engancha mis piernas en su cadera, mientras entra en mí_

"_¡Oh dios!" Gemí tal vez un poco alto. Moví las manos a su pecho y podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo y lo único que podía hacer era "mmm" mi agradecimiento. En cuanto su boca desciende a mi cuello, su mano que estaba en mi cadera se mueve a mi pecho y los toma con sus dedos mágicos. Con sus dedos toma mi pezón que ahora están firmes y alegres. Su boca ahora alcanza mis pezones y los mete a su boca. Empieza lamiéndolos y ocasionalmente los toma entre sus dientes y aprieta un poco. Ahora mi ropa interior esta completamente mojada._

_Me muero por zafarme y tomar su trasero para que entre en mi mientras gimo en su cuello. Su mano se queda en mi pecho mientras su boca empieza a moverse hacia el sur._ _Mi emoción aumenta a medida que empiezo a visualizar lo que está a punto de hacer._ _En el momento en que lo hace a mi ropa interior no puedo estar quieto, estoy tan excitada. Básicamente buscando aire y esperando que su toque me libere de la picazón que ha creado en mis regiones bajas. Su ma__no se aleja de mi pecho y echo de menos el contacto de inmediato y algo parecido a un gemido sale de mi garganta._ _Él comienza lentamente tirando de mi ropa interior y todo lo que puedo pensar es "¡¿por qué se va tan jodidamente lento?!" Si yo tuviera el poder que podría haber dividido a toda la ropa hace tiempo!_ _Por último, quita la ropa interior y yo abro las piernas lo más que puedo_. _Él me mira fijamente por un minuto antes de seguir sus movimientos._ _Por último, pone sus dedos en mi apertura y sólo mete un dedo de mi apertura a mi clítoris y lo único que puedo pensar es: "Ahhhhh!" A medida que los círculos de mi clítoris y mi ohhs ahhs se hacen más fuertes con cada paso, mientras respiro por más aire._ _Con la otra mano me viene a la apertura y empuja un dedo y añade otro dedo "¡dulce Jesús!" En voz alta este alabando a Dios antes que yo, ¡Por favor! Eso es todo lo que sale de mi boca._ _Es como si sus dedos están trabajando para una canción que no comprendo, mis pensamientos son coherentes en este punto._ _Me empiezo a mover con el y el empieza a mover sus dedos dentro de mí._ _Siento que mi próxima liberación, mis gemidos se hacen más fuertes, parte baja de mi cuerpo comienza a espasmos, y mis dedos empiezan a..._

Mis ojos se abren y estoy jadeando y sudando. Miro alrededor de la habitación, "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Me doy cuenta de que era un sueño, estoy completamente vestida en pijama y no hay nadie allí conmigo. Por supuesto que era un sueño. Una manera pésima de empezar mi día. No soy buena para masturbarme, pero es mejor cuando alguien lo hace por ti. No me toma mucho tiempo. No me toma mucho tiempo en calmarme y convencerme de que solo era un increíble sueño. Después me doy cuenta que ¡El hombre no tenía cara! Estaba haciendolo con un hombre sin cara. Solía tener sueños de Jake. Pienso que el sexo en la mitad de la noche era su actividad favorita. Siempre me culpaba a mí por mis sueños. Pero esta hombre no tenía cara, ¿Que dice eso sobre mí?

Después del ritual de la mañana me encamino a mi bestia sexy; ¡Oh sí, eso es! ¡Ese es el nombre de_ él_! Cuando era joven nunca entendí por que los hombre nombraban a sus carros u otros objetos que representaban su virilidad. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Mi bicicleta es una bestia sexy! Después de haber roto con Jake no encontraba el valor para usarla. Era parte de los dos y me rompía el corazón ver la moto. Después vendí la moto que habíamos construido. Por supuesto, no obtuve mucho, pero estaba bien, no buscaba hacer dinero. Meses después descubrí cuanto extrañaba usar la moto; después de darme cuenta de eso me tomó ocho mese para volver a usar a bestia sexy y no la he dejado desde ese día Salté sobre ella y me dirigí a la escuela. Mientras manejaba encontré que todos mis pensamientos se dirigían a Jasper. Me pregunto si lo volveré a ver o simplemente volverá a irse como la vez pasada.

**J Pov**

Espere casi todo el día a esa chica. No capté su aroma, ni la vi, ni la escuché ¡nada! Me dije a mí mismo que no la esperaría todo el día. Ni la buscaría ¿pero estoy bromeando? Estaría esperándola en el mismo lugar que la vi el Martes

La esperé enfrente de la escuela por 15 minutos y luego tuve que apurarme para llegar a clase. Dificilmente me podía centrar en lo que decía al profesor lo único que podía hacer era pensar en Bella. ¡Tengo que hacerlo bien!! Dudo que quiera ser mi amiga.. espera ¿quiero ser su amigo? Tal vez. Sería bueno tener con quien platicar de nuevo. Después de mi última clase, empecé a caminar rumbo a la cafetería que la encontré el Jueves. Cuando caminaba caché su escencia y era muy reciente, tal vez media hora. Dios mío ella huele mejor de lo que recuerdo. Por supuesto, antes olía a fresias y ahora a coco, miel y algo más, estoy teniendo problemas para calmarme. Recojo mi ritmo a la cafetería.

Finalmente la encuentro, esta sentada en el mismo lugar, el mismo libro y probablemente el mismo café. Excepto que esta vez hay un chico parado y hablando con ella, tirándole una ola de lujuria. Eso me causa un gruñido por que no estoy tan seguro de poderme acercarme. ¿Es su novio? ¿La esta molestando? Cesé mi caminar y escuché su conversación

"Así que Bella ¿me vas a dejar llevarte al cine?" Chico molesto dice. Puedo decir que esta tratando de ser suave, pero no esta funcionado. Luego lo siento, la frustración que sale de Bella. Lo que me hace preguntarme desde cuando este chico la molesta.

"Lo siento Josh; estoy ocupada esta semana. Tengo familia de vista. Me gustaría pasar tiempo con ellos" Dice con un dejo de molestia. ¿Yo soy la familia que esta de visita? Lo recodaré mas tarde

"Esta bien Bella bebé, tal vez cuando se vayan" Le cierra un ojo y se aleja con el peor caminar que haya visto. Bajo su aliento oigo decir "Maldito idiota" Me reía y ella me miró asombrada "¡Jasper! ¿Que haces aquí?"

"Tenía la esperanza de poderme sentarme conmigo. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte." dije con toda cortesía que pude. No quería que saliera corriendo o gritando "Sientete cómodo" Di dió una mirada de incredulidad. Tomó un sorbo de café y continua leyendo su libro. Me tomé un minuto para mirarla otra vez. Así de hermosa; viste un par de jeans ajustados y acampanados al final conu na blusa con cuello de tortuga sin mangas y un par de tacones. Hay muchas emociones viniendo de ella. ¿Ansiedad, enojo, incredulidad y nostalgia ? Supongo que está esperando a que yo diga algo.

Me recargo en mi asiento, pongo mis manos sobre mis rodillas y empiezo a disculparme "Sabes, te fuí a visitar una vez que nos fuimos" Empecé y esperaba captar alguna emoción. Cerró su libro y me miro con fuego en los ojos. Oh oh. ¡Tal vez no era la mejor manera de empezar! Su ira me pegó, dejo su libro sobre la mesa y me miró. Creo que es lo único que conseguiré de ella. Así que continué...

_Casi pierdo el control de nuevo. No tan malo como Bella o peor matando a la chiquilla, pero Alice tuvo que calmarme. Cuando parecía que iba a perder el control, ella siempre me recodaba a Bella y lo de perder a su mejor amiga. Tenía que salir de ahí. Le dije que regresaría en un par de días. En cuanto empecé salir, sabía a donde me dirigiría. El minuto que salí de la casa Alice vino corriendo, gritandome que mi futuro había desaparecido. Le dije que no me importaba que igual me iba a ir. Tenía que irme; estaba planeando ver a Bella. ¿Porque mi futuro desaparecería yendo a visitarla a menos que algo estuviera mal? Ahora me encontraba en Forks de nuevo._

_Ni siquiera me molesté en ir a la casa de los Cullen, Me estacione a unas millas lejos de la casa de Bella y empecé a correr. Era acerca de las cuatro de la mañana un Viernes. Estúpido de mí, tal vez ni siquiera esté en casa. Pero continué sin importarme. Entre más me acerca a su casa más feo olía el bosque. ¿Que diablos es este olor? ¡Olía como perros mojados de la calle! ¡Asqueroso! Escalé el árbol que estaba cerca de su casa y traté de espiar. No estaba esperando lo que ví, realmente no tenía expectativas, no estaba preparado._

_El cuerpo de Bella estaba envuelto en unos brazos gigantes. Su cuerpo estaba viendo hacia la ventana y se veía tan pacífica. El hombre que estaba con ella, estaba enroscado a ello amorosa y protectoramente a la vez. Sus vibras eran tan puras y llenas de amor y pasión; cuando me acerqué a Bella sentí lo mismo, pero había algo distinto en sus emociones, también había dolor, vacío e indignidad. Eran constantes. No estaba seguro de que iba a hacer. Finalmente decidí que había más amor y felicidad que el dolor por lo que decidí no acercarme... Su cara estaba demacrada y había ojeras alrededor de sus ojos que me preocupaban, pero el amor y la felicidad me aseguraron que iba a estar bien. Por poco y me caigo del árbol al llegarme una ola de lujuria. Era tan poderosa que por poco corro a ella. Ella empezó a gemir y a mover toda la cama mientras que el gemía y gruñía. Se despierta sobresaltada, voltea hacía él y empieza a susurrar "Jacob, ¡te tengo una sorpresa para ti!" Fue entonces cuando me voy de ahí. En cuanto corro a mí carro sonrío. Estoy feliz por Bella que encontró a alguien; como sea, el dolor siempre acecha mis recuerdos._

Cuando termino mi historia, miro sus ojos y veo las lágrimas no derramadas y un ligero rubor. Siento el mismo dolor, vacío, indignidad, y ahora hay un anhelo añadido en sus emociones conforme las lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos. Muevo mi silla cerca de ella y tomo sus manos. La veo a los ojos "Bella, por favor perdoname por irme. Honestamente no quería. Pensé que Edward estaba siendo tonto y estúpido, pero yo no tomé esa decisión y estoy apenado. Te vi feliz y pensé que serías más feliz si no supieras que yo estaba allí" Mandé una ola de amor y esperanza.

Ella continuó viendome a los ojos y finalmente respiró profundamente. De repente, sentí una ola de perdón, confianza y amor. Sonreí tan grande que pensé que lastimaría mi cara. Bella susurró "A juzgar por tu sonrisa, creó que no tengo nada que decir, pero gracias Jasper." Ve para abajo un segundo y después dijo "Es bueno saber que no eres tan tonto como pensé" Ella empezó a reír después de esto. Ese sonido mágico del que nunca me cansaré.

"Bueno, ahora que esto esta aclarado, ¿Quién era el payaso que te estaba cayendo*?" Y así era como empezó nuestra amistad

Ella sonríe y ríe "Josh es probablemente el equivalente a Mike Newton solo que más grande. ¡Ese pobre chico no puede captar las malditas indirectas!" Mi diosa, sin ofenderla pero escucharla maldecir me tomó por sorpresa "¡Ha estado tras de mí desde primera! En tercero pensé en salir con él, pero sería como darle leche a una gato de la calla, sabes. No quería darle esperanzas"

Me reí junto con ella y me di cuenta de que lo hacía sin esfuerzo. "Bien Bella, so lo no puedes sacudirte los hombres de encima. Muy pronto tendras que pegarles con un palo"

"Bien Jasper, se esta haciendo muy tarde y ya debería estar en casa." Lo dice con un poco de duda en su voz.

"Esta bien cariño. ¿Te importaría que nos vieramos mañana a la misma hora?" Pregunté tan casual como pude, pero estoy deseando volver a verla. "En realidad mañana no tengo clases. Pero podrías venir mañana a mi casa si quieres. No tengo nada importante que hacer, así que estas invitado venir." Mi excitación saca lo mejor de mí; no puedo esperar a ver en donde vive. Me da su dirección y su teléfono. Me dice que generalmente se despierta a las ocho de la mañana. Quiero ir con ella en este momento pero no quiero parecer demasiado ansioso por lo que le pregunto si nos vemos mañana a la misma hora. "¿Te puedo acompañar a tu carro querida?" En cuanto las palabras abandonan mi boca su orgullo llega hasta el cielo y yo le doy una mirada de autosuficencia. Su msonrisa solo se hace más grande "Claro, vaquero"

Ella empieza a caminar hacia una... ¡Motocicleta! "Bella, ¡esa es tu moto!" SI es posible su sonrisa se ensancha más "Oh, sí, Jasper me gustaría presentarte a bestia sexy" Mientras acaricia su moto. Estoy anonadado. Nuestra pequeña Bella tiene una moto. Mi dios, a Edward le daría una ataque cardiaco, si fuera posible.

"No te sorprendas Jasper. ¡Soy una niña grande!" Ella asegura su bolso, enciende el motor y dice "No es el sonido más sexy que hayas escuchado?" Se pone su casco y dice adiós. Esa moto realmente es sexy.

**B Pov**

Decidí correr. No puedo dejar de sentir frío. Muy ingenua, pero no pude evitarlo. La mirada de Jasper cuando me monté en la moto no tuvo precio. Me siento bastante complacida de mi misma. En cuanto me acuesto en la cama no puedo dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuve la noche pasada. Espero que pueda terminarlo.

¡Ni un sueño! ¡Eso apesta! Estaba empeñada a conseguir de nuevo ese sueño. Tal vez debería de empezar a salir. El conejo* solo aporta comodidad. Pensando en el conejo, Jasper entra en mis pensamiento. Se supone que vendría en la tarde. Empiezo a recoger la casa y me ducho. Para este tiempo me doy cuenta que me salté el desayuno, así que me preparo un lunch rápido y me voy a mi estudio para continuar mi historia. Esta me casi terminada y no puedo esperar para terminarla. Tal vez Jasper lo lea y diga su opinión. Tal vez. Me cansé de estar en la oficina así que me llevé mi laptop al "cuarto de familia", prendí la chimenea y continue escribiendo.

El tiempo pasa volando cuando no estas poniendo atención. Antes de que me diera cuenta mi historia estaba terminada, después de darle los últimos toques mi timbre estaba sonando. Wow, no pienso alguna vez haber tenido alguna visita, el timbre suena como un extraño en mi casa. Corro hacia la puerta (N/A el cuarto de familia esta en el piso de abajo asi que corre hacia arriba) y allí estaba Jasper con toda su gloria. Tal vez le podría apodar bestia sexy. Esta tan muscular y me mata no haberlo descubierto antes.

Debí de haber mandado algunas olas de lujuria por que en cuanto miré a sus ojos el tenía la sonrisa mas engreída y sexy en su cara. Me aclaro la garganta y lo invito a que pase.

"¿Tuviste problemas para encontrar mi casa?" le pregunto mientras cierro la puerta detrás de el "No Bella, sin problemas" Lo invito al "cuarto de familia" "¿No quieres tomar algo vaquero?" Dije con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. El se ríe y dice no gracias. "Jaz lo siento, solo soy amable". Seguimos platicando hasta que mi estómago empieza a gruñir y Jasper empieza a reía.

Jasper me acompaña en la cocina mientras como mi cena " Asi que ¿Cómo le haces para estar cerca de mí? Me refiero a que la vez pasada que te ví te fue difícil." Al principio me mira con tristeza pero desaparece rápido y yo mientras sonrío "Después de lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños no me concentraba en otra cosa en otra cosa que no fuera mi sed de sangre. No quiero volver a pasar lo que paso en tu cumpleaños." Se muestra pensativo hasta que continua " Esa es la elección sabes. No quiero lastimar a nadie. No quiero ser un mounstro." Escuchar la última línea me partió el alma, era demasiado familiar. El debió de haber sentido la apuñalada de dolor por que me estaba mirando preocupadamente. "Esta bien Jazz, continua" Me mando una ola de entendimiento antes de continuar. "De alguna manera te lo tengo que agradecer. Los acontecimientos de tu cumpleaños fueron lamentables, pero me dió la determinación y la determinación de vencerlo. Sabes, quiero estar en paz con el ambiento y disfrutar mi existencia" Termina con una sonrisa triste

"Estoy muy orgullosa de tí Jasper. Se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad para hacer eso. Así que... ¿Donde estan los demás Cullen? ¿También me los encontraré en el campus?" Realmente espero que no, no estoy lista para verlos de nuevo. Afortunadamente Jasper me dió las buenas noticias.

"No. En realidad solo estoy yo. Iba a la escuela en Alaska y decidí transferirme para cambiar de escenario. Pensaba ir a Texas a visitar a unos amigos, pero quiero terminar primero este año. No me gusta empezar cosas y no terminarlas." - Estoy un poco confundida, porque el no esta con el resto de los Cullen. El debió de haber sentido confusión y curiosidad. "Empieza Bella, que preguntas están muriendo por salir de tu boca"

"Ok tonto. Mi pregunta principal sería ¿porqué no estan con los Cullen?" Pensé que sería lo más obvio, pero no, el me hace preguntar. Debió de haber sentido mi irritación por que se empezó a reír.

"Alice y yo nos divorciamos" me aclaré la garganta cuando escuché la noticia ¿Cómo que se habían divorciado? Ellos son vampiros, compañeros por siempre, aunque creo que Edward no estaba al tanto de ello. "Nos separamos en términos decentees. Lo último que escuché de Alice fue que estaba saliendo con un nombre llamado Elijah. Ella es feliz, lo que al final es lo único que importa." Termina con una sonrisa triste. Nos sentamos en un silencio cómodo mientras acomodamos nuestros pensamientos.

"¿Qué hay acerca de tí Bella? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?" dice mientras examina mi casa- No se si estoy lista de hablar acerca de eso. "No tenemos que hablar de eso si tu no quieres Bella" Puedo ver la preocupación de Jasper en sus ojos. Necesito superar esto "No se por donde empezar Jasper" Dije viendo al suelo " Bien, que tal de algo simple. ¿Cómo está Charlie"

"Muerto" Dije lo más calmada posible. Es el segundo día que nos damos para conocernos y no quiero empezar a llorar enfrente de él. Siento como me calmo y le doy una sonrisa "¿QUE? ¿Cómo?" Suena preocupado "Tuvo un ataque al corazón en la estación. Fue declarado muerto en cuanto llegó al hospital. Pero creo que debo empezar desde el principio" Trató de recuperarme y tomo un buen respiro. "Después de que ustedes se fueron, el decir que era un desastre está claro. Era una cáscara de mí y mi depresión fue muy grande. Edward me dejó sola en el bosque diciendome que no me quería ni me amaba. Basicamente dijo que yo no era más que una distracción." Tomo otro respiro; no le he hablado a nadie desde Jacob.

**J Pov**

"Muerto" Mi mente dejó de trabajar de nuevo. Charlie no podía estar muerto. Edward quería asegurar su seguridad. Estoy seguro de que eso incluía a su padre. "¿QUE? ¿Cómo?" Estoy tan sorprendido que no puedo formar ni palabras."Tuvo un ataque al corazón en la estación. Fue declarado muerto en cuanto llegó al hospital. Pero creo que debo empezar desde el principio" Desde la palabra muerto su dolor incrementa; es sofocante. Tengo la necesidad de irme corriendo para escapar de sus emociones, pero se que necesita desahogarse con alguien. Ella empieza su historia cuando Edward la deja "...Edward me dejó sola en el bosque diciendome que no me quería ni me amaba. Basicamente dijo que yo no era más que una distracción." Pero ¿Que chingado problema tenía el idiota ese? Hubiera sido mejor que la matara. Ella toma un largo respiro para tranquilizarse y trató de calmarla un poco pero ella mueve la cabeza. "Gracias Jasper, pero necesito sentir las emociones cuando hablo"

La fuerza de esta pequeña mujer tienes puede sorprender hasta el más fuerte de los hombres. Debajo de todo ese dolor y tristeza puedo sentir la resignación. Ella había hecho las paces con eso. Hay algo que sigue en mi cabeza "Asi que ¿te fuiste con tu mamá después de que el se fue?" Pregunto con curiosidad pero solo trae otra ola de dolor. Mierda, esta conversación no va por donde quería.

"¿Cómo puedo contar mi historia si me sigues interrumpiendo vaquero?" Dice con una sonrisa en la cara. Asiento con la cabeza para que continue. Ella continua su historia desde su depresión después de que nos fuimos, cuando se fue a vivir con Jacob y creando una vida con la familia y la manada, Gruñí en ese punto. ¡Hombres-lobo! ¿Que mierda? Esa chica no se puede mantener lejos de los mounstros. Me dice de Jacob y de su imprimación y como se siente devastada de nuevo. Ella dice que era más fuerte esta vez, se sentía morir de nuevo pero no dejo que eso pasara. Ella era más fuerte para su siguiente corazón-roto. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella mientras estaba hablando esa parte. Luego ella me dice de su nueva pasión encontrada, su pasión por escribir.

"Empecé escribiendo mi diario para liberar mi enojo y mi tristeza. No es que haya salido a ver a alguien. Ellos pensarían que estoy loca y me encerrarían de todos modos" Siento un poco de nostalgia y su mirada perdida. "Estaba pensando en Edward un día y después me di cuenta cuantos errores tuvo y nunca me di cuenta de ellos. Y empecé a escribir una historia acerca de él. Por supuesto, es muy vagamente basada en él y no tiene nada que ver con su historia, pero esa fue mi motivación para empezar la historia." Dice orgullosamente.

"¿Puedo leerla cuando esté terminada?" pregunto curiosamente

Las orillas de sus labios se alzan y dice "Tal vez. Acabo de terminarla antes de que llegaras. Cuando esté lista lo pensaré" Tiene la sonrisa mas linda. La forma que su cara se ilumina cuando una sonrisa decora su exquisita cara es impresionante. "Basicamente es todo lo que he hecho después de que se fueron. Y tú ¿Que has hecho?" toma una pausa incómoda. Probablemente está pensando en Alice. Estoy feliz de haberla superado.

"Presumo de lo mismo que has hecho los últimos años. Viajé por Europa por poco tiempo después empecé con la escuela. Realmente necesitaba algo en que ocupar mi tiempo." Estoy sorprendido de encontrarnos en un cómodo silencio. Saliendo de mis pensamientos noto las emociones de Bella "¿Qué piensas Bella?"

"Bien vaquero, el sol esta por ponerse y quería salir en moto, ¿Quisieras montarla?" dijo con un toque de lujuria al final. Con el acento más marcado le respondí "Me encantaría cariño" En cuanto caminabamos a su moto me di cuenta de que me montaría en su espalda. Nunca me monte atrás de alguien. Bien, esto será interesante. Ella monta la moto, se pone su visor y su casco y dice, "¿Que hay acerca de montarla vaquero?" Le sonrio y salto en su espalda y ¡Oh mi dios! Esta caliente. Mi cuerpo se moldea al de ella y pongo mis manos al rededor de su cintura y probablemente la aprieto más de lo necesario, pero al parecer perdí todo control sobre mis acciones y emociones. Ella acelera al estilo rompe-cuellos y me pongo un poco nervioso por ella. Tal vez me proyecté un poso pues me susurra que me calme y que disfrute, En cuanto nos alejamos de su casa me doy cuenta de que ¡Amo a Isabella Swan!

* * *

**Siento si encontrron alguna falta de ortografía es k ya c los keria subir asi k mil disculpas si???**

**me avisan pra corregirlo**

**denme su opinion si les gustó o no??**

**a lo mejor antes del jueves pongo el 4 ya lo estoy traduciendo pero tango otras 2 historias y no kiero k ninguna se atrase asi k hare lo posible por actualizar pronto**

**los kiero**

**^^dianitamosh-withlock**

**team jasper 4ever**


	4. Entrevista con un vampiro

**Supongamos que fue Bella y no gue Anne Rice la que escribio entrevista con un vampiro**

* * *

**  
**

**Entrevista con un vampiro**

**B Pov **

Me siento genial esta mañana. Jasper se fue cerca de la medianoche. Estaba teniendo tan buen rato que no quería que se fuera. Pienso que he estado demasiado tiempo sola. El era gracioso, encantador, sexy... espera ¿sexy? Maldito conejo ¡no esta haciendo su trabajo! Realmente disfrutaba la compañía de Jasper. Es inteligente, no como los niños de la escuela. Estoy buscandolo esperando verlo de nuevo. Hicimos planes para vernos en un restaurante-bar cerca de la escuela.

Las clases fueron una brisa. Me senté en mi cafetería con mi café y mi laptop. Necesito empezar un trabajo para una de mis clases. La hora vuela y antes de que me de cuenta Jasper no ha llegado aún. Estoy un poquito preocupada. Los vampiros nunca llegan tarde, pero tal vez desde nuestro encuentro en el bar no se aparecerá hoy. Su tardanza trae consigo mis problemas de abandono. Siempre pienso que la gente me botará. A veces siento que no merezco la amistad de nadie; no puedo evitarlo. Ese es el porque lo clasificamos como "problemas". Paro ese tren y continuo con mi trabajo, Estoy casi a la mitad cuando Jasper finalmente decide aparecer.

"Siento llegar tarde. Después de las clases decidí hacer una cacería rápida, pero comí y me ensucie así que tuve que ir a casa a cambiarme. Espero que no te importe" Se ve esperanzado y un poco apenado

"No te preocupes Jasper. Esta bien, tenía tarea por hacer y tuve un poco de tiempo para mí. Esta muy bien" Empiezo a recoger mis cosas. "¿Quieres que platiquemos afuera?" sugiero "Segura. Así que dime algo de ti que nadie sabe" Jasper me pregunta en cuanto nos sentamos en el bar

Bien, eso era una pregunta que no esperaba, pero divertido "Puedo mover mis orejas" Enuncié con una gran sonrisa. Moví mi cabello así podía tener una mejor vista de mis movimientos. El empieza a reír y es el sonido más dulce que he escuchado. La mesera inmediatamente se acerca a Jasper. No la puedo culpar, es decir, veanlo. El es tan simple pero increíblemente sexy. El esta vistiendo sus pantalones usuales con un camisa blanca metida en sus pantalones y sus botas de vaquero que me hacen delirar. Lo único que necesita en un sombrero y estaría listo para montar. Dios, necesito parar de pensar así. Es Jasper a quien estoy viendo. El hermano de mi ex-novio y el ex-esposo de mi mejor amigo; me pregunto si les molestará- Pido un hamburguesa con papas con un Bloody Mary y Jasper ordena una cerveza y unas alitas de pollo. Me gusta que haya ordenado comida. Edward usualmente me hacía comer sola, al menos el me daba la ilusión de no sentirme como una comelona compulsiva.

"¡Bloody Mary!" Mierda Jasper casi grita, No puedo hacer otra cosa que reirme, lo ordené a propósito, no es mi bebida favorita pero no lo pude resistir "¿Qué pasa Jasper?" Sigo riendo "No necesito preocuparme por lo que voy a tomar o ¿si?"

Le guiño y pongo mi atención a la banda que tocaba "Así que ¿que puedes hacer que nadie sepa?" Le toma un segundo contestarme y me responde tímidamente "Puedo bailar swing" No me mira a los ojos; si pudiera sonrojarse estaría sonrojado "Así que puedes bailar bien. No es sorprendente. Los vampiros son buenos en todo" dije

"Okay, ¿Cuál es tu experiencia más bizarra?" Pregunté. Sus ojos se ensanchan y respira lentamente. "La experiencia más extraña ha sido conocer a Alice." Mantiene la vista abajo como si estuviera avergonzado. "Esta bien Jazz, estoy segura de que fue una experiencia extraña. Una chica que llega y te dice que tuve visiones donde los dos estaban juntos. Probablemente yo la hubiera llamado loca y me hubiera alejado." Trato de aligerar el ambiente y lo logro. Su cara se aligera y ríe. "Si, creo que acertaste. Una persona normal lo hubiera hecho, pero radiaba tanta sinceridad y esperanza que nunca pensé en cuestionarla. Además cuando ella empieza a saltar, su excitación es tan pegadiza que no hay manera de resistirse." Los dos reímos a expensas de Alice.

"Y ¿Que hay de ti, cariño?" El remarca su acento y hace que mis panties se retuerzan un poco. "Dejame ver. Hmmmm. Okay lo tengo." Trato de recordar el final de mi primer año "Estuve saliendo con un chico unos seis meses y finalmente empezamos a pasar noches en la casa del otro. Para no hacertela larga, salimos a beber, nos emborrachamos, y regresamos a mi casa." Me reí de recordar cuan borrachos estábamos. Su nombre era Tim y era un buen chico, pero no había química. La sentí con Jacob y Edward pero no con Tim. "Finalmente nos quedamos dormidos..."

_Abro mis ojos y observo el techo, preguntandome en donde esta Tim, cuando por la esquina de mi ojo veo una sombra moviendose en mi cuarto. Me doy cuenta que es Tim y lo veo tratando de descifrar lo que esta haciendo. Solo esta usando sus bóxers y tiene los dos brazos extendidos enfrente de el como si estuviera ciego. Esta por mi ventana, sintiendo las paredes. ¿¡Que demonios esta haciendo este loco!? "Cariño que estas haciendo?" Me bufó. Okay, obviamente sigue borracho, pero suena enojado y me empiezo a preocupar. Lo veo por unos segundos más y trato de nuevo "Tim, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Repito. De nuevo bufa y grita "¡Nada!" Mientras estamos hablando cambia de sentir las paredes a sentir el aire. Salto de la cama y abro la puerta para el y en cuanto la abro sale corriendo hacia el baño. Me siento aún más confundida, pero decido regresar a la cama y dormirme._

_Cinco minutos más tarde, regresa al cuarto y se arrodilla junto al lado de mi cama. De repente, empieza a meter las manos entre mi colchón y el box spring._

"_Cariño ¿Qué estás buscando?" Me mira y dice "Nada" Después se sube a la cama y se duerme._

Jasper y yo estábamos riendo histéricamente y continuo " Le pregunté a la mañana siguiente que había pasado y me dice que primero estaba buscando el baño y después estaba buscando dinero" Mi risa empieza a desaparecer. " Creo que ha sido unos de mis más graciosos momentos"

En cuanto termino de contarle la historia ya he terminado con mi comida. Me bebo mi Bloody Mary y la cerveza de Jasper y después pido para llevar la comida de él. El resto de la noche se va rapidamente. Seguimos intercambiando historias graciosas y experiencias de vida. Nos hemos mantenido alejados del tema "Cullen" por lo cual me alegro. Puedo estar contenta incluso feliz, pero sigo teniendo problemas de la manera en que me dejaron.

Mis bebidas son puros tragos de tequila y antes de que me de cuenta ya estoy bebida; no para empezar a hacer tonterías pero sigo bebida. Paro de beber y pido un vaso de agua antes de irme a casa. Jasper y yo nos vamos del bar y nos encaminamos a nuestros vehículos.

**J pov**

Esta velada fue perfecta. Era tan fácil de hablar con Bella. No había reído y sonreído tanto en mucho tiempo. Se que Bella esta borracha; se estuvo balanceando en su asiento durante veinte minutos. Se ha vuelto mucho más habladora y lo raro es que no me importa. Podría escuchar sus charlas más banales durante toda la noche y no me importaría.

Finalmente llegamos a la bestia sexy de Bella y estoy sorprendido por que al pasar su pierna sobre ella no se ha caído, especialmente con esos tacones. "Bella, tal vez debería llevarte a casa" Dijo tratando de ser educado incluso aunque piense que no tiene salida. Las emociones que vienen de ella son intoxicantes; tal vez tendré que manejar más despacio "Y ¿Tú estas sugiriendo que nos vayamos en mi bestia sexy?" ella dice mientras me da un puñetazo en el brazo "Dime la verdad; estas buscando una excusa para montarte en algo tan sexy" Dice ella en un tono bastante alto haciendo que una pareja que pasaba por ahí volteara y viera al sexy borracho monumento que tenía a mi lado. "Bebe, me sentiría horado si me dejaras montar tu bestia sexy y llevarte a tu casa" Dije con el acento más marcado y con mi tono más dulce. Las olas de lujuria casi me hacen arrodillarme, ups; tal vez lo marqué demasiado. Le mando olas de calma y de alerta. Tendré que ser ultra cuidadoso para que no se caiga de la moto. Me da las llaves con una mirada de deseo y me dice que sea cuidadoso con su bebé "Confío en ti Jasper y es mejor que no tenga ninguna raspadura en la mañana ¡entendido!" El saber que alguien más esta manejando su bebé creo que le afecta bastante.

Finalmente arrancamos y madre mía se siente tan bien. Su pequeño cuerpo presionado contra el mío. El calor que emana de sus piernas es como un tocino diciendome donde debo de ir. Ella enreda sus brazos en mi cintura, entrelaza sus manos y dice "¡Arre, vaquero!" Puedo sentir sus traviesas emociones saliendo de ella "Si señorita" Acelero y después me doy cuenta que necesito estar alerta de Bella y monitorear que el cuerpo de Bella siga cerca del mío. La escucho gemir y después suelta las manos de mi estómago. Por un segundo me paralizo porque se que puede caerse; pero después me doy cuenta que no. Pone sus manos de nuevo en mi estómago y escucho su gemido de nuevo. Por poco me carcajeo: ¿Me esta poniendo? Solo sonrío. Creo que realmente Isabella Swan me pone. Emmet tendría material para molestarme todo el día, tal vez un día podré contarle. Pone su mano sobre la otra haciendo su apretado al igual que mis pantalones. No se da cuenta cuan poderosa e intoxicante es.

Finalmente llegamos a su casa y la cargo hasta su cuarto estilo novia. En cuanto la puse sobre las sábanas empezó a retorcerse y a gritar "El espagueti está en los arbustos" Me empiezo a reír quedamente para no molestarla. Recuerdo cuando Edward nos contó que ella hablaba en sueños, pero solo es algo más. El resto de la noche me la pase preguntando por que habría espagueti en los arbustos.

El viernes paso sin ningún incidente. Después de dejar a Bella; corrí hasta el bar para recoger mi camioneta e irme a mi casa. También necesitaba cazar. Con estos nuevos sentimientos hirviendo en mi interior quiero ser cuidadoso. No puedo ponerme de acuerdo. Siempre he pensado en ella como mi familia; la hermana de Alice y su mejor amiga, la novia de mi hermano. ¿Podría tener es mismo título? Incluso después de haberse separado tanto tiempo; con este pensamiento todo se aclara. Estoy enamorado de Bella. ¿Enamorado? ?En serio? He vivido durante un siglo y nunca me he enamorado desde que era un humano. Y no puedo apresurar nada entre nosotros. Toda mi familia esta en juego. Edward estaría enojado hasta el demonio si tratara algo con ella; mierda, el incluso estaría enojado si supiera que estoy con ella ahora. Espera... me estoy adelantando. Bella solo quiere un amigo y aquí estoy. No estoy buscado tener algo. Tal vez estaré un poco solo, pero disfruto el tiempo para mi mismo. Estoy disfrutando reencontrarme conmigo. Siempre había sido definido como 'Alice y Jasper' por tanto tiempo que me he perdido. Siempre hacía lo que Alice decía, Dejaba que me vistiera, nunca hacía planes o decidía algo. Las visiones de Alice siempre nos decían que iba a pasar y como iba a reaccionar cada quien. Si, estoy disfrutandome. Necesito un amigo, alguien que me acepte y me quiera tal y como soy. Solo amigos... Tu puedes con esto Withlock, deja de pensar como una perra y piensa como hombre.

Después de mi baño escucho mi teléfono sonar y veo el nombre de Bella. "Hola Bella" Dijo demasiado feliz, pero que puedo decir soy feliz teniendo un amigo, en este caso una amiga.

"Buenas tardes Jasper" Tan formal "Solo estaballamandote para agradecerte por lo de anoche. ¡Me la pase bien! También por traerme a casa. Realmente no quería emborracharme," Dice tímidamente "No hay problema Bella. También la pase bien, Como te dije fue hace mucho tiempo que tuve un amigo. Fue bueno salir y sentirme como humano" Paré antes de que dijera demasiado.

"Estaba preguntandome si vendrías a mi casa mañana. Tengo una sorpresa y la quiero compartir contigo," Ella suena algo avergonzada. "Claro. ¿A qué hora quieres que este allí?" Me pregunto que querrá enseñarme. ¿Es una sorpresa para mí? ¿O algo completamente diferente? "Honestamente cualquier hora que vengas esta bien. Te veo mañana" Después de que ella cuelga el teléfono, me quedo viendo el cielo por una par de horas pensando como es que mi vida cambio drásticamente sin ningún tipo de advertencia.

Tal vez debería irme. No importa lo mucho que quiera ser su amigo, no puedo ser su amigo y estar enamorado de ella. Tal vez debería preguntarle y decirle lo que siento y pienso de ella. Dios, me estoy convirtiendo en una chica; ¿Mis sentimientos? ¿Qué estoy pensando? Pensará que estoy loco. Ella ha regresado a mi vida nuevamente por una semana. ¿Que ha sido una buena semana? Lo ha sido. Por fin siento que tengo un propósito; algo por lo cual vivir. Sip, he concluido que me gusta y estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan. Ahora solo tengo que averiguar que haré con eso.

Se que a ella le gusto, bien, tal vez no debería irme tan lejos; se que me encuentra físicamente atractivo. La lujuria que esa chica desprende es algo que nunca había sentido y no creo que sea esa su máxima capacidad. No quiero decirle que me gusta para no echar a perder nuestra amistad. Se lo que haré. Si ella demuestra que le gusto lo mismo que ella me gusta; le diré lo que siento. Básicamente, esperaré a que ella haga el primer movimiento. Se que no sueno muy valiente, pero no quiero arruinar la mistad que esta creciendo entre nosotros dos. Será mi pequeño secreto.

Con este último pensamiento mi teléfono empieza a sonar y tengo esperanzas de que sea Bella, pero no parece posible. Veo que no es ella, es Alice. ¿Por qué me llamará ahora? No quiero hablar con ella. Descuelgo el teléfono "Hola Alice"

"¡Jasper! ¡Gracias a Dios que estas ahí! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estas bien?" Era como un tsunami de preguntas "¡Alice! Relajate muñeca. Estoy bien y no estoy haciendo nada. Creo que la mejor pregunta será ¿Qué viste?"

Ella se calla por unos segundos, puedo escuchar algo moviendose en el fondo y asumo que es Elijah "Jasper, ¡tu futuro desapreció! Te vi hace algunas semanas tomando la decisión de mudarte a Washington y no había checado desde ese entonces" Ella dice la última parte un poco avergonzada. No tiene razón para hacerlo, me gusta mi futuro por que es mío y no quiero que nadie me esté checando cada segundo. Amaba a Alice con todo mi corazón pero a veces era demasiado. Pero, saber que mi futuro desapareció, es algo escalofriante. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que mi futuro desapareciera?

Mis pensamientos inmediatamente van a Bella. ¿La decisión de permanecer con ella hizo que mi futuro desapareciera? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Alice siempre es capaz de ver el futuro. Ahora que me acuerdo, cinco meses después de que nos fuéramos Bella desapareció. Tal vez Bella fuera la razón de que mi futuro desapareciera pero no podía encontrar la conexión.

Ahora tenía que tratar de calmar a mi ex-esposa. Me saca de mi ensimismamiento con su voz y me doy cuenta de que todo el tiempo me estuvo hablando. "...tal vez deberías venir a casa y estar con tu familia. O podemos ir contigo y quedarnos contigo por un tiempo." dice ¿esperanzada? Interesante "¡NO!" Grito, esperando no sonar como alguien que oculta algo. ¿Porque estaba escondiendo a Bella? Pensaré en ello después. "No te preocupes por eso Alice. Tal vez no he decidido lo que voy a hacer. Sigo preguntandome que haré este año" Trato de sonar convincente "No lo se Jasper, estoy preocupada. No entiendo por que desaparecería tu futuro." Bien. Si ella no puede ver mi futuro quiere decir que le puedo mentir por el teléfono "Alice, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Estoy bien y todo va a estar bien."

"Así que ¿Cómo está la familia?" Escucho las mismas cosas que Emmet me dijo la noche pasada. Tal vez debería preguntar acerca de Edward "¿Que hay de Edward? ¿Como la está pasando?" Ella vacila "El sigue igual emocionalmente, creo. Esta lleno de odio hacia el mismo igual que cuando te fuiste. Esta en Alaska ahora. Supongo que esta de camino hacia acá por lo de los feriados. Esme prácticamente le tuvo que rogar para que viniera." Ella vacila de nuevo "¿Vendrás tu? Para navidad" Realmente lo dudo. "No estoy seguro Alice. Les avisaré luego. Bien, tengo que irme. Tengo una reunión con mi compañeros para un proyecto." Espero para ver si lo cree. "Ok Jasper. Pero llamanos si necesitas algo" "Lo haré Alice. Les mando saludos a todos." Con eso colgamos.

Edward sigue enamorado de Bella. Eso me hace sentir terrible debería hablar con el. ¡No! Sabes que; no es algo importante. Me gusta pero eso se va, desaparece. Se que nunca me va a ver como una pareja potencial. No necesito pensar en Edward; nunca pasará nada.

Finalmente llega el sábado y mi primer instinto es correr a la casa de Bella lo antes posible. Tengo que recordar que tengo que actuar como un amigo. Ella dice que usualmente se para eso de las ocho así que iré a las once. No parece ansioso ¿verdad?

Estoy satisfecho y pienso que si me alimentara de nuevo no me gustaría, pero solo para estar seguro iré a cazar. Me baño y luego leo hasta que sea la hora de irme. En cuanto siento que he esperado lo suficiente salgo de la puerta como los murciélagos salen del infierno. ¿Que significa esa expresión? ¿Por qué hay murciélagos en el infierno? ¿Los murciélagos son signo de maldad?

Bella abre la puerta y luce espectacular como siempre. Tiene puestos unos pants pegados para hacer yoga de color azul y una blusa de tirantes color amarilla. ¡Ella luce deliciosa! Ups, creo que no es una buena forma de referirme a ella. No tiene nada de maquillaje en la cara lo que la hace más atractiva y su cabello cae como cascada sobre sus hombros. Me doy cuenta del brazalete que tiene en su muñeca. El brazalete es de oro blanco con un lobo de madera y un atrapasueños. Los dijes son tan pequeños que es impresionante que alguien los haya podido tallar; debe ser bastante bueno. La diversión que venía de ella me decía que me la había quedado viendo mucho tiempo y ella se dió cuenta.

"Pasa Jasper"

Ella no dice nada de la sorpresa que me había mencionado antes. Honestamente no me importaba; estoy teniendo un buen rato platicando. Pone su iPod y tenemos más o menos los mismos gustos en música, lo cual es refrescante. La música de los Cullen era demasiado estirada para mi gusto y Emmet solo escucha un montón de basura que ahora se escucha. La tarde y la noche vuelan sin que me diera cuenta. La medianoche esta cerca y ella se disculpa por un momento.

Regresa con un montón de papeles y los pone enfrente de mí. En la primera página se puede leer 'Entrevista con un vampiro' estoy asombrado; el libro se ve que tiene entre seiscientas y ochocientas páginas. Esta es la sorpresa que quería compartir conmigo. Ella me está dando el primer vistazo a su primera novela.

"Wow, Bella. Tendrás que darme una copia de tu novela." Ella sonrie "Confio en tí Withlock" Su hermosa risa recorre mi cuerpo. "Necesito saber si te gusta o no. Tengo una reunión el Lunes con una editorial. Ojala y te guste así me sentiré con el suficiente valor para ir a la reunión" Se muerde su labio inferior y mi visión se vuelve borrosa. Ella tiene los labios más hermosos y su lengua... Concentrate... te esta hablando. "Empezaré a leerla en cuanto llegue a casa" Lo prometo.

Bella me acompaña hasta la puerta principal. Me doy la vuelta después de salir y le digo sinceramente "Gracias Bella. Significa mucho para mí que hayas confiado en mí" Tomo su mano y le doy un beso en sus nudillos y en recompensa soy bendecido con uno de sus sonrojos. Acelero más de lo usual para llegar a casa.

**B POV**

Despierto el viernes en un estado completo de confusión. Recuerdo haber salido con Jasper la noche anterior y recuerdo subirme a mi moto y después de ahí nada. Jasper es muy considerado por haberme traído a mi casa. Estoy feliz de que no me haya llevado a su casa. No estoy segura si estoy lista para ver en donde vive. Se que lo perdoné por abandonarme, pero sigue doliendo a veces. Puedo perdonar y puedo tratar de olvidar.

La pase realmente bien anoche. Realmente necesito amigos y parece que Jasper esta por la labor. En algún rincón de mi cabeza, estoy preocupada que se vaya sin decirme nada. Trato de ignorar esos sentimientos. Los tengo con cada persona que pasa por mi vida. Creo que los puedo llamar problemas ¿verdad? ¡Estúpido Edward! Desearía que nuestra relación no hubiera acabado de ese modo. Mmm. Se que Edward dijo que no me quería, pero sigo sin entender por que nadie pudo decirme adiós. Quiero decir Jasper dijo que el no se quería ir. ¿Porqué Edward no dejo que los demás se despidieran?. Estoy empezando a creer que es bastante egoísta. Creo que estaba tratando de decirme eso pero nunca escuché; suficiente con eso.

Tenía una ligera resaca pero decidí que iría a correr porque me sentía un poco inquieta. Correr me hizo sentir mejor. Desayuné, escribí un poco en mi novela y decidí que era tiempo de llamar a la editorial y concertar una cita. También sentí que era importante que Jasper la leyera. No podía explicar este pensamiento, pero quería que el tuviera una copia original, incluso si nunca se publicaba.

Jasper se veía diferente hoy. Los mismos pantalones y botas, pero la camisa era diferente; era un verde fuerte. Un color muy bonito. Creo que era algo en sus ojos o la manera en que hablaba, pero algo era diferente. ¿Que es lo que lo hacía parecer diferente de repente?

Tuve otro genial día con el. Teníamos casi los mismos gustos en muchas cosas; estábamos descubriendo que había más cosas en que nos parecemos de lo que pensábamos. Pensandolo bien fue triste que Edward mantuviera al margen a Jasper. Era bueno de corazón. Si tenía que encontrarme con un Cullen me alegro de que hubiera sido Jasper.

"Sabes Jasper, estoy feliz de que nos hayamos encontrado" Su sonrisa ilumina el cuarto y hace que yo también sonría.

Finalmente decido darle la sorpresa y luce estático; como un niño en Navidad. Dice que lo leerá en cuanto llegue a casa. Cuando se despide con un beso el mis nudillos mi mano empieza a temblar por las cosquillas que tengo y me sonrojo.

Gracias a Dios parece más interesado en llegar a casa que en fijarse en mi sonrojo.

La semana pasa sin ningún contratiempo hasta el Domingo en la noche cuando recibo una llamada de Jasper. Estaba en la cama pensando en mi semana con Jasper y en que no podía esperar para volver hablar con él y ahora el esta hablandome.

"Hey vaquero" digo juguetonamente "Bella, amo totalmente tu historia. Edward es Louis ¿Verdad? Estoy enganchado en tu historia Bella" Si el necesitara respirar ya se hubiera acabado su aire. "Estoy tan feliz que te haya gustadoJaz. Honestamente yo estaba bastante nerviosa teniendo a un vampiro real leyendola. Pero pensé que sería mejor si creaba otro tipo de vampiros tu sabes, para no crear preguntas." Digo felizmente " No necesitas mi punto de vista para que vayas a esa reunión. Bella, tu historia habla por si misma. Nadie te rechazará; te apuesto a que las editoriales se pelearan para que publiques la historia con ellos." En ese momento me siento completa. No importaba que la historia nunca fuera publicada; era feliz sabiendo que a Jasper le había gustado. "Gracias Jasper. Significa mucho para mí" Digo sinceramente "Bella deberíamos celebrar

¿Por que no nos vemos este fin de semana para celebrarlo? Te compro una cerveza"

Sonrió en cuanto dice eso. No se si es por lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que algo especial estaba por ocurrir. En ese momento nuestra amistad sería fuerte para siempre.

* * *

**Me siento como Bella cuando le llamó Jasper y le dijo que le gustaba su novela al publicar este capitulo.**

**Se que me tarde pero prometo no tardarme más. Es que tuve evaluaciones en mi escuela y tuve que hacer muchos trabajos y tareas y me quedé sin tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Saben que cada vez que abro mi correo y veo que hay reviews me hacen muy feliz.**

**Saben estaba pensando en que primero quiero traducir como unos cinco o seis capítulos antes de que retome mis historias. En la original va en el 17 y 2 outtake.**

**Bueno ya no los agobio con mis problemas.**

**Los quiero mucho. Si creen k merezco una review. Dejenmela**


	5. Cumpleaños

**Ya saben los personajes son propiedad de meyer la trama de sweetness4683**

_actualize a las 11:59 sigue siendo miercoles no jueves yay_

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

**J Pov**

Varios días había pasado y Bella y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos. Me gustaba la amistad que se había creado. Nos encantaba estar cerca uno del otro pero el mundo no acabaría si no nos viéramos por unas horas. Así es como los amigos se comportan ¿Verdad?

Su cumpleaños estaba en la esquina y quería hacerle algo especial a ella. Pero tenía que seguir recordandome que solo éramos amigos. Mi "temática" para el evento era algo romántico y memorable, pero solo amigos. Sigo tratando de descubrir algo que lo hagan los amigos pero que a la vez quepa la posibilidad de que seamos algo más que amigos. Bella ha cambiado en algunas cosas; por ejemplo, ya no le preocupa que gaste dinero en ella. Le he comprado libros y he pagado cenas; solo con mantenerme alejado de las cosas lujosas. La parte más importante de mi plan es que este segura de querer participar no.

Bella no ha dicho ni una palabra acerca de su cumpleaños. Estoy empezando a creer que no lo quiere celebrar, pero quiero hacer algo para ella con ella. Le quiero demostrar que me interesa y que recuerdo todo. Quiero hacer algo respecto a su libro pero aún no hemos sabido nada. Lo envió a unas cuantas editoriales y por supuesto fue a las reuniones, pero estamos esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Así que he cancelado cualquier tema que se acerqué a el libro.

Bella sigue no queriendo venir a mi casa. ¿Me pregunto por que será? Creo que vendrá cuando esté lista; no quiero presionarla. Viendola sonreír hace que mi mundo gire que los pájaros canten... mierda, aquí vienen las cursilerías. No puedo creer que esté pensando en eso, creo que necesito tiempo de calidad con Emmet.

Necesito hablar con Bella y ver si quiere salir el sábado. Mi sorpresa de cumpleaños será una oferta imposible de rechazar. Estoy emocionado por que yo voy a ir; aún cuando se que no me pasará nada. Será emocionante compartir algo que para los dos es nuevo. Ahora, ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

"Hola" Mi cuerpo empieza a cosquillear cuando escucho su voz " Hola preciosa" Me da gusto que no le incomode los apodos que le digo. Las primeras veces ella rodó los ojos y se sonrojó profundamente, pero parece que al final los aceptó. Algunos de los apodos que me dice me harían sonrojar si fuera humano. Mi favorito es el de vaquero, cada vez que lo dice mis pantalones se ajustan. "Tengo algo para ti y quiero verte mañana" Digo tratando de sonar lo más casual posible. Hay una pausa al otro lado de la línea y me empiezo a preocupar "Mmm... ¿Solo quieres salir? Realmente no quiero salir mañana." Con esta frase empiezo a preocuparme; la última cosa que quiero hacer es darle una opción. Estoy bastante seguro que le gustará mi sorpresa, pero ella puede estar un poco reticente en aceptarlo. "No te preocupes. Va a ser algo relajante. Me he divertido bastante los últimos días contigo pero esta vez será relajante." Dije juguetonamente. Ella ríe en el teléfono. "Esta bien, esta bien. Como sea, vaquero. ¿A que hora quieres que nos veamos?" Pretendo pensarlo por un segundo y le contesto " ¿A las nueve suena bien?" decimos adiós y empiezo los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Bella.

**B Pov**

Mi cumpleaños es mañana y realmente no lo quiero festejar. Hasta ahora Jasper no ha mencionado nada. Como sea, tengo sentimientos encontrados y no me lo esperaba. No quiero celebrarlo pero por otra parte quiero que Jasper lo recuerde. No quiero que haga algo con un simple 'Feliz cumpleaños' bastará.

He disfrutado el tiempo junto a Jasper. No tenía ni idea de que como amigo sería muy bueno y tan simpático. Siempre termino riendo cuando estoy cerca de él. Solo su mirada me hace sonreír. Me encanta jugar con él, me hace feliz. También me gusta que podamos estar en silencio sin que se vuelva incómodo; no son necesarias pláticas superficiales para llenar el silencio. Es realmente reconfortante.

Esta un poco sorprendida cuando me habló Jasper. No habíamos hecho planes y estaba planeando trabajar en mi otro libro. Hace tiempo lo había acabado pero no había decidido si lo iba a publicar o no. Tuve que correr al otro cuarto para contestar el teléfono. "Hola" Escuchar la voz de Jasper siempre me hacía sonreír; es una buena combinación entre lindo y un verdadero hombre. "Hola preciosa" Empezó a decirme así después de nuestra 'reconciliación' al principio no sabía como reaccionar a los apodos, usualmente me molestarían, pero cuando el los dice me hace sentir especial. "Tengo algo parati y quiero verte mañana." ¡Oh oh! ¿Sabe que mi cumpleaños es mañana? ¿Tiene que verdad? Los vampiros nunca olvidan algo ¿Como le puedo decir que no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños sin decirle que va a ser mi cumpleaños? "Mmmm ¿Solo salir? Realmente no quiero salir mañana" Con eso debe de quedar claro "No te preocupes. Va a ser algo relajante. Me he divertido bastante los últimos días contigo pero esta vez será relajante." No puedo hacer otra cosa que reírme por primera vez no le creo. Esta conversación es un poco extraña. Aunque no ha dicho nada que se pueda malinterpretar, por ahora. "Esta bien, esta bien. Como sea, vaquero. ¿A que hora quieres que nos veamos?" Dice que a las nueve y colgamos. ¡Mañana será un día relajante!

El día siguiente sigo un poco incómoda. Creo que Jasper está metido en algo que lo descubriré pronto. Es inusual que venga tan temprano. Usualmente viene después de las once. Finalmente decido pararme y prepararme para este día. Tengo 22 el día de hoy y se supone que tengo que sentirme diferente. Soy dos años más vieja que Jasper. Básicamente tengo los mismos años que Carlisle. Mi caminata es fantástica, siempre me hace sentir mejor. Mi baño es sensacional ; la manera en que el agua caliente mi cara y mi cuerpo me da un sensación de paz. Me pongo unos pants de yoga blancos, un suéter rosa claro y unos flats rosas. Dejo mi cabello suelto y decido vetar por hoy el maquillaje. Me resisto a dejar mi casa hoy. Soy una mujer más fuerte desde que conocí a los Cullen y no cambiaré de opinión.

Jasper se ve espectacular como siempre. Sus jeans son más flojos que los que usa normalmente y una corbata (de esas que usan los vaqueros que son como listoncitos o algo así :D) negra sobre una camisa de manga larga color verde fuerte, ¡dejo el primer botón abierto! Dios eso se ve sexy; el vaquero con botas. Mmmm. Si, esta usando un sombrero. ¡Lo amo! Me doy cuenta que esta viendo a mi brazalete y solo pido internamente que no me pregunte por él. No es algo que quisiera hablar hoy; el sabe acerca de los lobos, pero no todo de lo que son capaces. Finalmente lo veo a los ojos y la intensidad con la que me mira hace que me sonroje. Me aclaro la garganta y doy un paso atrás para que el pase. En cuanto empieza a caminar me doy cuenta de la bolsa en su mano. ¡Mierda! Recordó que es mi cumpleaños pero al mismo tiempo quiero que me felicite. "Hola cielo" La intensidad de su acento hace que una oleada de lujuria recorra mi cuerpo. Para Bella. Es Jasper; solo repítelo ¡Es Jasper! ¡Es tu amigo! Estoy segura que no le gustaría que empezaras a flirtear con el- El ha sido un buen amigo y no lo vas a arruinar Bella. Cada hombre que ha estado conmigo eventualmente se ha ido y no quiero que pase lo mismo con Jasper. "Te ves bien vaquero. ¿Vas a algún lado?" Nos sentamos en la sala, a cada rato le doy una mirada de 'Que chingados estas planeando?'. Sin decir nada me entrega la bolsa.

Con 'la mirada' acepto la bolsa y la abro. Mi boca se abre. Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto "Ja... Jasper" Tomo otro respiro "¿Tu lo dibujaste?" Asiente con la cabeza y en su boca tiene dibujada una sonrisa. La pintura es impresionante. La pintura es sobre mí sonriendo y riendo y puedo ver mi chimenea en el fondo. El dibujo es tan detallando que puedo ver la comida china sobre la mesa; la dibujo en blanco y negro, obviamente con lápiz y luce hermosa. "La única cosa en que gasté dinero fue en el marco y... no fue mucho" Lo veo a los ojos, puedo sentir mis lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. " Gracias, Jasper. Esto es... esto es tan hermoso" Se acerca un poco " Feliz cumpleaños Bella" Mi voz se atora en mi garganta. El recordó mi cumpleaños. Siento una emoción inexplicable, unas cosq7uillas en mi pecho, en mi corazón. Jasper sonríe más. "estoy feliz de que te haya gustado. No estaba seguro de que te iba a regalar." Pongo el regalo sobre la mesa y le doy un abrazo. Los dos nos dimos un abrazo muy largo. Se siente tan bien estar en sus brazos. "Me siento igual cariño" Debió haber sentido mi felicidad. Finalmente lo alejo. "Seguro, seguro ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver una película?" Cuelgo la pintura arriba de mi chimenea.

"Tengo una mejor idea" suena poco improvisado "¿Si? ¿Qué es?" pongo de nuevo 'la mirada', Viendola de arriba para abajo "Deja de mirarme así. Es una idea que tuve si no quieres ir no iremos pero escúchame antes de negarte" Esto tenía que ser bueno. ¿Que tan caro y loco podría haber planeado? No tenía opciones tenía que hacerlo. ¿Por qué siempre me tratan así? Seguía dandole la mirada "Dios. ¿Que pensarías aventarte de un bongi?" Mi mente se congela. ¿Realmente esta sugiriendo que hagamos algo peligroso? Me he aventado de un acantilado, pero de un bongi suena mucho mejor. ¿Podía ir? ¿Podía aventarme? "Dios mío suena genial Jasper " Corro hacia el y le doy un enorme abrazo "¿es enserio?" No puedo parar de sonreír y el me la devuelve antes de hablar "Absolutamente, cariño.. Podemos aventarnos hoy mismo si tu quieres" "Carajo, claro. ¿A que hora nos vamos?"

Decido cambiarme y ponerme unos jeans y un suéter. Me pongo un poco de poco y brillo para los labios; cepillo mi cabello y estoy lista para irme. Jasper dice que la pista esta a unas dos horas. Realmente no me importa cuan lejos esté; especialmente cuando el maneja.

El viaje fue bueno. Jasper sigue riéndose de mi por que parece que no me puedo quedar callada más de dos segundos. Pienso que le he contagiado un poco de humor. Un par de veces rió como niña pequeña pero no lo mencioné. Parecía apenado. La estación no era lo que esperaba. Era un edificio imponente y solo la pista de aterrizaje a su alrededor. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa en cuanto me subía al avión. Era tan pequeño que no parecía seguro. Jasper me veía a cada rato de reojo, probablemente monitoreando mis emociones. Finalmente me calme y el giró hacia mí "¿Estas lista, preciosa?"

**J pov**

Estoy bastante satisfecho de mi mismo, El día de hoy ha salido tal y como lo planeé. Bella ha aceptado todo lo que he dado. La forma en que aceptó mi dibujo me tomo desprevenido. Las emociones que destilaba me hacían sentir genial. Cuando me abrazó me sentí completo por primera vez en mi vida. Amaba a Alice, pero nunca me había sentido así. Cuando estaba con Alice sentía que algo faltaba. En todo lo que dura el abrazo no puedo evitar sentirme lleno de amor. Tiene una sonrisa que hace que el corazón pare de latir y finalmente me llega otra ola de lujuria. "Yotambien siento lo mismo, cariño". Me aleja después de lo que le digo. No creo que ella este consiente de lo que siente por mí. Ese sentimiento hace que me de esperanza de que con el tiempo me verá más que un amigo.

Ella siempre me sorprende. Siempre reacciona de la forma contraria a la que uno espera. Cuando le dije que quería llevarla a saltar de bongi, casi salta hasta tocar el techo. Ella sonó como un niño en la mañana de Navidad cuando le dice que puede abrir sus regalos. Sube a su cuarto a cambiarse y en quince minutos estamos afuera.

Manejar hasta la estación ha sido el mejor viaje en coche que he hecho. La alegría y la excitación que irradiaba era contagiosa. No puedo evitar reír estúpidamente un par de veces lo cual hacía que ella riera más.

No puede parar de hablar lo que me sorprende aun más. Nos parecemos tanto; que ninguno de los dos tenemos que llenar todos los espacios de silencio. Disfrutamos bastante la presencia del otro. Como sea, el solo mencionar que vamos a saltar del bongi hace que su corazón salte, me sorprende que no haya hiperventilado aún. De repente Bella empezó a sentirse nerviosa e indecisa. Estaba tratando de darle espacio y que tomara su decisión. Cuando ella se calme me giro para verla "¿Estas lista cariño?"

Los instructores estaban enseñando lo que necesitábamos saber antes de aventarnos. Los nuevos tenían que brincar con instructor las primeras veces, pero hice que J. Jenks arreglara los papeles para que pudiera ir con Bella. Dos de loa instructores decidieron saltar con nosotros; ellos dijeron que tenían un día tranquilo. Uno de los instructores estaba cargando una cámara; paga extra y ellos te filman. Bella no sabía lo que por ella; ella pensó que era para algún comercial. Bella estaba poniendo bastante atención y se veía tan linda. No podía parar de verla. Nunca la había visto tan radiante. Ella estaba brillando. Su cara estaba contraída por la concentración que tenía y estaba recargada en mi brazo y su cuerpo calentaba mi alma.

Tomó un poco de tiempo entrar al hangar y alistar el avión. Antes de que el avión despegara los instructores se encargaron de ver si Bella y yo estábamos asegurados. Su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el mío. Al tiempo que el avión alcanzaba altura sentía los nervios de Bella incrementar. La estreché contra mí y le envié olas de calma. "Gracias Jasper pero no lo necesito. ¡Quiero sentir todo!" Los instructores nos dijeron que nos acercáramos a la puerta para saltar. Cada centímetro que nos acercábamos a la puerta los nervios de Bella eran enormes junto con la euforia en el momento que saltamos.

**B pov**

Aquí estaba, Jasper atado a mi espalda, y los instructores en el avión estaban locos. Lucían más excitados de lo que yo estaba; chocaban las palmas haciendo que me pusiera mas excitada. Mi adrenalina tenía un nivel alarmante y era imposible quedarme quieta. No podía creer que Jasper era quien había sugerido hacer esto. Esta iba ser una de las experiencias más grandes de mi vida. Nunca había tenido un novio o amigo que sugiriera hacer algo tan radical. Jacob me ayudo a hacer un par de cosas inusuales, pero nunca había sugerido algo tan divertido y loco. Me hace amar cada vez mas a Jasper ¿Amar? Si lo amo; siempre amé a todos los Cullen, incluso Rosalie. Pero este sentimiento era diferente. Estaba por conocer a Jasper Withlock, mi mejor amigo. Parecía que estábamos compartiendo las emociones porque la misma sonrisa que estaba en mi cara también estaba en la de él. Cuando el sonríe, sus ojos se iluminan y me siento bien por dentro.

Jasper y yo empezamos acercarnos a la puerta y finalmente mis nervios hacen de las suyas. Jasper me dice que todo va a estar bien. Me dicen que debo tomar del marco de la puerta y veo hacia abajo. La tierra casi luce falsa. Puedo ver los maíces sembrados y como hacen unas perfectas líneas en el suelo. El cielo está despejado con unas pequeñas nubes, el pasto y los árboles se ven verdes. ¡Espectacular!

Mi respiración empezó a ir más rápido y empecé a dudar de mis acciones. Sabes, tal vez brincar de un avión estando a tanta altura no era una buena idea. Mis nervios empezaron a acrecentar y me di cuenta de que estábamos a 20 000 pies del suelo. ¡No! ¡Debo de dejar de pensar así! Brincaré de este avión. Jasper me saca de mis pensamientos acercandome mas al filo de la puerta. Puedo sentir que empuja hacia afuera, grito "¡No!" y después me encuentro volando.

Esto es lo mejor que he sentido. Primero, sientes que tu estómago esta en el suelo sin ti. El aire sopla tan fuerte que es difícil respirar sin que te ahogues. Se siente como nunca pero realmente han pasado treinta segundos desde que brincamos cuando Jasper me habla "¿Quieres jalar el cordón?" Jalo el cordón y nos detenemos por pocos segundos hasta que siento que empezamos a flotar . Así es como se debe sentir el paraíso. "¿Piensas que así se siente el paraíso Jasper?"

Estar sintiendo el aire en tu cara hace que me sienta en paz y contenta; no puedo escuchar nada solo el aire. En algún momento durante mi descenso Jasper puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y si es posible su cuerpo frío me calentó. Su agarre fue más fuerte "Si, creo que así sería el paraíso" En cuanto continuamos con el trayecto a la tierra, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y su agarre se hace más fuerte "Gracias, Jasper" Giro mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos "Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. Gracias por hacerlo especial" Espero que sienta toda mi gratitud hacia el. Le beso la mejilla y me doy vuelta para ver el resto de la caída.

El aterrizaje fue genial. Después de haber puesto los pies como freno de mano. Jasper desconecta el paracaídas y brinco a sus brazos y le doy el abrazo mas fuerte que puedo dar. Empieza a reír en cuanto trato con más fuerza de sofocarlo "Eso fue jodidamente asombroso. ¡No puedo creer que lo hicimos! Ese fue uno de los mejores regalos que haya tenido" Estoy demasiado hiperactiva.

Finalmente me calmo un poco y nos regresamos a la casa. La mayoría del camino Jasper y yo discutimos la experiencia. Estaba sorprendida por saber que Jasper nunca había hecho eso. Es decir, con un demonio, no es como si fuera a resultar herido. Él dijo: "No fue tan emocionante, pero al ver a través de sus ojos y tus emociones me hizo sentir como un ser humano saltar de un avión". Ese pensamiento me calentó el corazón. Fui capaz de ayudarlo a sentirse humano, aunque sólo fuera por un minuto. Él sugirió que me llevara a cenar para celebrarlo por nuestra noche, pero me negué. Ha pasado bastante dinero en mí hoy. A saltar de un avión es de doscientos dólares y luego se nos había grabado en video que fue un centenar de extras. No, yo iba a comprar mi propia cena. Recogimos algo de camino a casa.

Después del día que tuvimos, decidí que 'Point Break' sería una película digna de ver. Termino mi burrito de carne y lavo mis trastes. Hago un poco de palomitas caseras, tomo una coca y me siento en el sillón cerca de Jasper. Jasper se extraño por la película que escogí, pero considerando el día que tuve era apropiado. Además, ¡Patrick Swayze esta buenísimo en la película! Jasper parece que no quiere discutir esa parte de la película conmigo.

La película casi finaliza, probablemente le sobra media hora más y empiezo a sentirme somnolienta. Jalo la colcha que esta encima del sofá y me acerco al brazo de Jasper. Pone su brazo alrededor de mí. No me había sentido así desde que estaba con Jake. Estaba tan cómoda a su lado. Cuando Jake y yo éramos amigos, podíamos tomarnos de las manos sin sentirnos incómodos, incluso cuando sabía que el quería ser algo más y yo no, estaba bien con eso. ¿Es justo comparar a Jasper con mis pasadas relaciones? ... Creo que si... Es natural ¿verdad?

Eventualmente mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse; la película casi acababa y quería ver el final. Lo logré. Termine de ver la película, pero ni Jasper ni yo nos movimos. Estaba tan cómoda, lo cual era sorprendente pues Jasper es duro como una roca. Cuando Jasper no se movió para pararse, solo me hundí mas en el. El frío era familiar pero diferente. Su cuerpo se sentía como el de un hombre no como el de un niño. El no alejó mi cuerpo del suyo, cada pulgada de nuestros cuerpos de tocaban. El no estaba huyendo como Edward lo hacía. Yo hice 'mmm' mi apreciación y eso debió de haber roto el trance en que nos encontrábamos, "¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto, cariño?" Sería inapropiado que le pidiera que se quedara? Quería ser atrevida. Volteé hacia arriba para responderle y nuestras caras estaban tan juntas que podía oler su aliento y me congelé. Yo lo caché viendo hacia mis labios y mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse.

¿Porqué esta viendo mis labios? ¿Me quiere besar? ¿Lo quiero besar? No puedo besar a Jasper. ¡Que estas pensando Isabella! El te ve como tu familia, ¡ hermana por dios! ¡No claro que no! ¡Se suponía que el sería tu hermano en tu vida pasada! El solo es mi amigo y me gusta nuestra amistad. ¿Que dirían los Cullen? Que los jodan, no me importa lo que piensen, pero sigo sin quererlo besar. ¿Es malo, verdad? Si. Y mi conclusión fue... No besar a Jasper ni hoy ni nunca. Veo sus ojos y veo determinación y los veo ligeramente mas oscuros. Soy tan desconsiderada, el está tratando con su sed de sangre y yo estoy pensando en si lo beso o no. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros y su teléfono empezó a sonar.

El luce en shock y me aparta para poder contestar su teléfono. Inmediatamente me paro y empiezo a doblar la colcha y a limpiar el desorden de la película. Jasper me mira y dice "Emmett" Mi hermano favorito, Emmett. Yo estoy increíblemente enojada con los Cullen por dejarme y volverme un poco más amargada, pero extrañaba a mi hermano mayor. El siempre veía la alegría en la vida; es tan divertido estar a su lado. "¿Que pasa hermano?" Jasper dice al teléfono mientras camina hacia el patio. Yo recojo mis cosas y voy a la cocina para darle más privacidad, incluso cuando pienso que quiere que escuche. Puedo escuchar murmullos viniendo del sótano y después mucho silencio.

Por primera vez me pregunto si Jasper le ha dicho a los Cullen que somos amigos. Claro que lo hizo ¿Por que no lo habría de hacer? No hay ninguna razón para no decirles. Esto me hace enojar aun más. Jasper le ha dicho a su familia y ellos siguen sin querer contactarme. ¡Claro que no! Yo solo soy su maldita mascota. Me pregunto por que Jasper sigue aquí conmigo, ¿necesita algo con que jugar?. ¿Estará el usandome como una distracción? Me tengo que calmar o si no sabrá que algo anda mal

**J Pov**

"¿Que pasa hermano?" Bella sale de la sala, estoy asumiendo para darme privacidad. Sus emociones me dicen otra cosa. Siento un poco de ira pero el extrañar a alguien es mas fuerte. Ella extraña a Emmett. Estoy seguro que los extraña a todos. ¿Es egoísta no querer decirle a nadie y mucho menos compartirla? No quiero compartir. Me gusta que sea solo parte de mi vida y de nadie más.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Siempre Emmett ha sido mi favorito por que siempre esta lleno de alegría y lleno de vida. Puedo imaginar lo que está sintiendo.

Estando cerca de él siempre ha sido fácil. Probablemente debería ir a visitar a los Cullen. Tal vez después de Navidad. Yo quiero pasar la Navidad con Bella. Ya tengo su regalo listo y se que probablemente se enojará por el precio, pero le quiero demostrar mi afecto sin decirle lo que realmente siento por ella. "he sido comisionado para traerte a pasar la Navidad con nosotros." Maldita sea. Tal vez no sea tan fácil de evitarlo como lo había pensado. ¿Por que están presionado tanto? No los he visitado desde hace años y ahora que soy feliz, deciden presionar más. "Si, he hablado con Alice hace tiempo y dijo que tal vez lo lograra" Necesito empezar a pensar una buena excusa para no ir con los Cullen en Navidad. Siempre puedo decir que no me siento muy cómodo con Alice y Elijah cerca. No, no puedo hacer eso la haría sentir mal y responsable de mi ausencia "¿Tratar? ¿Que pasa que lo hace tan importante?" Emmett 'hump'fea en el teléfono. Yo dudo, tengo que pensar algo. "Yo... um... yo no pienso que estoy lista para ir a casa" Es verdad, pero no es lo suficiente para hacerla una buena excusa. "Hermano, ¿que pasa?" ¿Por que siempre Emmett escoge ser perspicaz en los peores momentos "Nada Emmett. Siento que será pronto cuando nos veamos" Dije con más confianza "Oh,¡Ya se lo que pasa!" ¡El no lo podía saber! ¡Alice no me podía ver! "¿Has conocido a una chica, verdad?" Estoy empezandome a irritar un poco. No quiero mentirle a Emmett pero no quería que supiera nada de Bella. Creo que puedo decir la verdad pero muy escaso en detalles. "Algo así. No estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos. Ella no tiene ningún lugar a donde ir en Navidad y estamos planeandola pasarla juntos." Eso es bueno "Traela a casa" Tan jodidamente insistente "Emmett no le puedo presentarle a mi familia cuando ni siquiera se si le gusto" Emmett finalmente se calma, suena como si se fuera a dar por vencido. Por favor dejalo ir "¿Por que no hermano? ¡Espera! Ella es humana ¿Cierto?" Dudo de nuevo. Maldición ¡Cuando me volví tan estúpido. No debí de haber contestado el teléfono "Tu pequeño perro. Al parecer sigues los pasos de nuestro pequeño hermano ¿huh? ¿Sabes lo que somos?" Eso es lo más honesto que puedo ser. "Emmett lo siento, pero realmente no quiero hablar de esto. No estamos saliendo, solo disfruto de su compañía ok" Lo digo con un poco de más convicción "'¡Ok! No lo mencionaré de nuevo. Le diré a la familia lo que pasa. Ellos lo comprenderán" ¡No! "No Emmett, apreciaría que se mantuviera entre nosotros dos por el momento. No pienso mantener el secreto por siempre. De todas maneras no creo que pase algo porque" ella es la ex-novia de Edward y el amor de su vida. "ella es humana" Eso fue lo último que hablamos de la única chica humana en la que estoy interesada.

Pongo el celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo y siento enojo viniendo de la cocina. Bella estaba terminando de limpiar cuando entré a la cocina. Ella cierra la puerta de las alacenas demasiado fuerte antes de que se de la vuelta para verme "¿Los Cullen saben que tu estas conmigo?" Rabia e ira es lo único que ella siente, es tan fuerte que un gruñido sale de mí y Bella da un paso atrás "Lo siento Bella pero ¿por que estás tan enojada?" Ella ve al suelo y vuelve a preguntarme lo mismo. La tristeza empieza a aflorar mientras formula la pregunta. Veo al piso también. No quería que pasara esta discusión. "No, Bella. No lo saben" Esto lo toma de sorpresa y me ve con autentico escepticismo."¿Por que no les has dicho?" ¿Como le explico a ella sin que se entere de la atracción que siento por ella? Su ira comienza a desaparecer en este punto. "¿Quieres que les diga?" No puedo evitar pensar que lo que quería ella era que Edward lo supiera. "No lo creo. Solo estoy sorprendida de que no les hayas dicho nada aun. Quiero decir, Alice no lo sabe. Ya se debió de haber dado cuenta que algo anda mal." Puedo decir que está escondiendo algo. Ella sabe que Alice no me puede ver. ¿Cómo es que pudo saber eso? "Bella no le he dicho nada a los Cullen de nuestra amistad por que me gusta tener algo más aparte de ellos." Suspiro profundamente. "Me gusta que seas mi amiga y solo estés conmigo" Una vez más luce sorprendida "Oh" Su ira y enojo desaparece y la vergüenza y amor empieza a aumentar. Sonrío un poco y la miro a los ojos.

"Lo siento. Me enoje un poco. No se por que" Ella miente. Me pregunto por que se enojó "Esta bien, cariño" Me acerco un poco a ella y ella se da la vuelta u toma de la alacena un vaso. Lo tomo como un signo para irme. "Creo que debería dejarte para que descanses. Buenas noches Bella" Camino hacia la puerta y ella me detiene. "¿Jasper?" No digo nada "Gracias por el día de hoy. No había tenido un buen cumpleaños en años" Estoy tan feliz de que fui yo el que la hizo feliz. "De nada. Estoy feliz de que lo hayas disfrutado" Ahora esto en su puerta y ella mostrandome el exterior. Tomo su mano y la beso. Ese asombroso calor que sentí hace poco tiempo regresa y sonrío. "Feliz cumpleaños Bella" El calor de Bella desaparece tan pronto como pasa el tiempo y me subo a mi camioneta.

El día de hoy fue increíble. Aunque al final dió un final inesperado, cuando ella sienta lista hablará de ello. Espero que mas pronto que tarde. Llego a mi casa y decido ir a cazar algo rápido y simple. Mientras cazo los recuerdos del día de hoy se reproducen en mi cabeza.

_En cuanto empujo mi cuerpo hacia afuera escucho a Bella gritar "¡No!" Su respiración es rápida y entrecortada. La esencia de ella tan cerca de mí hace que me excite. ¡Dios mío! ¡Soy un mal tipo! Ella está excitada por saltar de un avión y eso me excita. Mi dios. ¡Tranquilizate Withlock!_

_Las emociones que vienen de ella son asombrosas. Las siento diez veces más de lo normal por que estamos piel contra piel. En algún momento durante la caída mi camisa se subió y la puedo sentir contra mi pecho. No creo que ni siquiera lo haya notado "¿Quieres jalar el cordón?" Su excitación se dispara de nuevo y jala el cordón parando nuestro rápido descenso al suelo. La excitación es rápidamente reemplazada por la euforia, de repente nos encontramos flotando como los pájaros en el aire. Incluso cuando se que no puedo salir herido, eso sigue siendo emocionante o tal vez solo es Bella. Bien, la vista es hermosa. En cuanto empiezo a fijarme con más detalle Bella habla "¿Piensas que así se siente el paraíso Jasper?" Puedo sentir su paz y felicidad pongo mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura y pienso que en el lugar que este ella ahí se encuentra el paraíso. Me siento en una burbuja donde nadie puede entrar, solo ella y yo. La tranquilidad de aquí, su belleza, mis brazos enredados en su cintura... aprieto mis brazo un poco mas antes de que tenga que soltarla "Si, creo que así sería el paraíso" Unos segundos después ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y mi agarre se hace más fuerte. No la quiero dejar ir nunca. Quiero que sea mía . Su voz angelical es tan suave que casi no alcanzo a escuchar todo lo que dice, "Gracias, Jasper" Giró su cabeza para verme los ojos y tengo mi propio momento de euforia "Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. Gracias por hacerlo especial" Siento toda su gratitud que me envía. Y no pienso que sea posible ser más feliz en este momento después me besa la mejilla y se da la vuelta. Esta chica es peligrosa. Sin siquiera enterarse me pone a sus pies._

Terminé de drenar a dos alces y después conduzco a casa, no a la velocidad vampírica, pero sigue siendo rápida. Decido recordar otro momento muy feliz.

_Estamos sentados viendo una película y aun seguía shockeado por que decidiera sentarse junto a mí. Eventualmente se pone cómoda con su colcha y se acerca más a mí. Yo no puedo resistir y pongo mi brazo alrededor de ella y la acerca aún más._

_Puedo escuchar su corazón empezando a latir más lento. Se estaba quedando dormida en mis brazos. Podía sentir su lucha; estaba tratando de permanecer despierta. Soñaba con que se quedara dormida en mis brazos. La película termina y yo estuve decepcionado por un segundo por que nos separaríamos y yo me tendría que ir. Pero era inevitable; os créditos ya habían empezado a salir y aun así nadie se movió. Ella se acomodo mejor junto a mí, era afortunado de que no fuera capaz de ver mi estúpida cara que tenía en ese momento. No podía entender como podía ser tan cómodo estar recostado en mi piel de mármol. Mis pantalones de nuevo se empezaron a estrechar, tal vez no era una buena idea. Nuestros cuerpos se estaban tocando por donde quiera y yo quería más._

_Quería correr mis manos por su cabello. Quería delinear cada rasgo de su cara y disfrutar durante horas sus lindos ojos. Su cuerpo era tan suave que quería tocarlo por donde fuera. Quería ganarme el derecho de su cuerpo. Quería presionar mis labios a sus cálidos y rojos labios, morderle un poco su labio inferior. Quería escucharla gemir "mmm" era como si hubiera leído mi mente y casi hago algo estúpido. Quería poseerla ahí mismo pero mi cordura ganó. "¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto cariño?" Sentí su anhelo y esperanza, esperaba que fuera por mí, para la suerte que tenía seguramente era por su cama. La vi a los ojos y después nos quedamos enganchados. Nuestras caras estaban tan cerca de nuevo, podía sentir su aliento y era intoxicante. Me estaba perdiendo en mí, mirando sus labios y preguntandome como sabrían. Si era posible que su cuerpo se amoldara más a mí, lo logró. Dios ¿la quiero besar? Ligeramente sentí como sus sentimientos cambiaban a confusión. Mis esperanzas empezaron a decaer: ella no estaba lista o no me quería. ¿Sería tan horrible besarla? ¿Finalizaría nuestra amistad por tratarlo? Finalmente decido que quiero besarla, claro, después tendría que explicar. Pero quiero que sepa cuanto la quiero y demostrarlo. En cuanto lo voy a hacer el maldito celular suena..._

Creo que fue bueno que Emmett llamara. No quería hacer algo que arruinara mi amistad con Bella, pero en el momento era tan fuerte que quería besarla. Recuerdo sus emociones que peleaban unas contra otras. Creo que también se estaba debatiendo si me besaba o no. ¿Podría ser tan afortunado?. No lo mencionó después de haber hablado con Emmett así que lo deje por la paz. Tal vez piensa... No sé lo que piensa; ojalá lo supiera. Esta era la primera vez que desearía tener la habilidad de Edward. Las emociones te pueden decir mucho pero yo quiero saber exactamente lo que piensa

* * *

**Ya mas k listo está este cap**

**como dije en la nota trataré d actualizar todos los lunes o domingos espero**

**k sigan leyendola**

**bno**

**grax a uds**

**disculpen por la tardanza y ojala**

**dejen un review **

**a la creadora de la historia**

**k no tiene la culpa k la traductora**

**se tarde tanto **

**pd si algun beta lee esta historia **

**¿le importaria betearla?**

**plis **


	6. Navidad

**Navidad**

**B Pov**

Decidí renunciar a mi trabajo de medio tiempo por muchas razones. Primero, quería disfrutar el resto de mi experiencia universitarias preocuparme por el trabajo, segundo por que simplemente no quería trabajar más. Lo último fue lo que le dije a Jasper. Para ser sincera quería pasar más tiempo con Jasper. Constantemente estaba pensado el, mucho, demasiado, tanto que incluso aparecía en mis sueños. Era casi imposible concentrarme en la escuela. Mis calificaciones empezaron a bajar un poco a mitad de semestre y decidí que una vez a la semana estaría completamente sola. Extrañamente esos días eran en los que más me costaba trabajo concentrarme. No podía decirle a Jasper que tan dependiente me había vuelto de su amistad. Me mataría cuando se fuera. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Desarrollé fuertes sentimientos por Jasper. Sigo en un gran aprieto. No puedo permitirme tener ningún tipo de sentimientos por él. No siento nada por el; solo amistad.

El día después de mi cumpleaños, distancié un poco nuestra relación física. No podía permitirme enamorarme de alguien más. Simplemente era incapaz de entregarme completamente a alguien nunca más. Edward destruyó toda la inocencia que había en mí. Como sea, encontré la fuerza para salir adelante. Ardía como el infierno y no era fácil. La primera mitad de mi relación con Jacob seguía enamorada de Edward, pero sabía que tenía que olvidarlo pues el nunca regresaría. Tiempo después me desenamoré de Edward, lo que causo que entre Jacob y yo fuera más físico. El amor que sentía por Edward dejó un sentimiento constante dentro de mi alma, era como una sombra pero Jacob me ayudó a sentirme amada y especial. Finalmente lo superé y me sentí realizada al haberlo logrado. Enamorarme de Jacob fue aun más fácil. Con Edward todo era complicado y con Jacob no, era fácil; demasiado. Jacob me enseñó como amar de nuevo. Antes de que nos separáramos estaba dispuesta a darle todo lo que tenía. El tenía mi cuerpo y mi corazón, pero no podía tocar mi alma. Para Jacob, lo haría, le daría todo. El sueño americano: buen trabajo, la casa de sus sueños e hijos, todo lo bueno del mundo. Después Jacob procedió a destruir todo lo que quedaba de mí. Imprimando con una chica cualquiera que nunca había visto; recordarlo hace que me enoje. No podía creer que el me tratar así después de todo. Me trató como si no valiera nada; como si no me hubiera enamorado de el, el no era mi primer amor y por eso estuviera contaminada. Edward y Jacob contribuyeron a crear a una mujer amargada. Ya no creo en el amor ni en los cuentos de hadas.

Tuve dos novios después de Jacob. El primero se suponía que era un 'rebote', pero ni siquiera podía dormir con él. El chico trató durante los primeros tres meses antes de darse por vencido de meterse entre mis piernas. Después con Tim lo traté de nuevo. El era un buen chico y salíamos a divertirnos, pero no me entregaba por completo por que no quería salir lastimada. Lo corté antes de que el me cortara a mí. Se que suena egoísta pero no era justo para Tim, simplemente no quería que durara más. He estado sola desde el inicio del segundo año. No me importa estar sola. Antes de conocer a los Cullen era hogareña. Su familia era lo que todos querían en una vida. Una familia, amigos, un mejor amigo, un confidente, etc... así que para mi fue muy sencillo quitarlo de mi vida.

No quiero ser injusta con Jasper. Incluso si estuviera interesado en mí, no creo que me sea posible amar de nuevo. Jasper merece todo, merece que le entreguen todo.

Estaba a pocos días de navidad y estaba comprando los regalos para Jasper. No estaba segura que comprarle. La primera cosa que me vino a la mente fueron unas botas vaqueras y un sombrero, pero también quería darle algo con más significado. Así que empecé a darle vueltas al mall hasta que algo me llamara la atención. Cuando ese algo me llamo la atención supe que era perfecto; tal vez algo que no recibes de un amigo, pero el no lo pensará así. El no se enamoraría de alguien como yo. Compré los regalos y me fui a la casa.

No decoro mucho en las festividades. Navidad no era mucho para mí por que no tenía a nadie con quien celebrarlo. Así como mi cumpleaños, no lo había celebrado desde que había estado con Jacob. Como sea, seguía disfrutando la atmósfera de la Navidad. Algunas veces solo caminaría en los malls durante las vísperas y tratar de disfrutar la felicidad que destilaban. ME encantaba ver a las personas felices riendo con su familia. La única cosa que tenía en mi casa era un mini-árbol de Navidad. Siempre lo ponía en mi mesa de centro. Es un hermoso árbol. Claro que es artificial y las luces están pegadas a él. Tengo dos cajas pequeñas con decoraciones que le pongo al árbol y es todo lo que hago.

Envuelvo todos los regalos que le daré a Jasper y los pongo debajo de mi árbol.

Hago algo de chocolate caliente y me dedico a ver mi árbol. En la noche, me encanta apagar todas las luces de la casa y ver las luces del árbol o la chimenea. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Negarse a algo es tan difícil cuando se ve tan bien. Digo ola y me muevo para que Jasper pueda pasar. "Bella ¿Por quéestan todas tus luces apagadas? Si no hubiera escuchado tu latido, me hubiera dado la vuelta he ido" Creo que es tiempo de enseñarle mis rituales navideños. Le indico con una mano que me siga. Nos sentamos en el sillón, generalmente el se sienta en el otro sillón pero hoy se sentó conmigo. "Es un bonito árbol, Bella" Rodé los ojos. ¡Si claro! "Esta bien Jasper, no hay necesidad de que mientas. Es algo pequeño que me hace feliz." El tiene el ceño fruncido cuando acabo de hablar. "En serio" Dijo un poco severo. Me preocupo por su tono. Es frío y duro. "Lo siento, Bella. No quería ofenderte" Lo veo "¿Pasa algo malo Jasper?" Me acerco más y le pongo mi mano en su rodilla tratando de reconfortarlo. En mi mente, me doy cuenta de que estoy rompiendo las reglas de no contacto físico, pero el es mí amigo y obviamente algo anda mal. El pone sus duras y suaves manos sobre la mía y me mira.

"Bella, hay algo que necesitamos hablar. Hay algo que deberías saber" Puedo sentir mi sangre huyendo de mi cara. ¡Estaba bien! El se ira. Puedo sentir muchas emociones en mi cuerpo y no las puedo distinguir."Bella tranquila" Siento una ola de tranquilidad pero no me toca "Bella no dejes que tu imaginación te juegue una mala pasada. Es algo de mi pasado y creo que es tiempo que lo sepas." Eso me calma un poco. Pero sigo sin poder hablar por el miedo de que suene mi voz mal. "Esta bien, pero primerodejame hacerte una pregunta" Jasper asiente con la cabeza "¿Me vas a dejar?" En cuanto las palabras abandonan mis labios, mi pecho se aprieta y tengo dificultad para respirar. La pregunta sonó como si perteneciera a una conversación de novios, pero no puedo disimular mis sentimientos y lo que me aterra es que el es capaz de sentir todo eso. Jasper se da totalmente la vuelta y me toma la cara con las dos manos y me forza a mirarlo a los ojos. "No, Bella no me voy. Cuando te diga mi historia puede que tu no me quieras a mí cerca" Dice con un tono de defensa. Trato de calmarme para que sepa que pueda continuar.

"Bella... necesito contarte mi historia. Sabes la de Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice y Esme; y ahora es tiempo de que te cuente la mía" El quita sus manos de mi cara y vuelve a su lugar original en el sillón. Su movimiento duele mas de lo que quisiera, pero puedo ver que necesita espacio para continuar. "Tengo una educación muy diferente a la de los Cullen. Carlisle fue capaz de contenerse a la sangre humana y el resto ha sido educado conforme a su creencia, con excepción de Alice y yo. Como sea, Alice sigue teniendo su guía incluso su el físicamente no se la da. Tu sabes que 'lo vio' y su forma de alimentarse" Hace una pausa y sus ojos parecen lejanos, Parece que esta tratando de decirme algo pero no puede. "Jasper, puedes decirme cualquier cosa" Trato de mandarle todos mis sentimientos excepto la lujuria. El no necesita saber de eso. Una pequeña sonrisa y me mira de nuevo.

"Tuve una buena vida humana de lo que puedo recordar; bueno, padres trabajadores, un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Nosotros éramos felices. Cuando la guerra llegó quería ayudar y pelear lo que hizo enorgulleció a mi familia. Mi madre no estaba tan contenta por que mi hermano ya se había ido a la guerra. Mentí acerca de mi edad. Era buen soldado y buen hombre." Deseé poder hablar en ese momento. Nunca debió haber dicho que era buen hombre, todos lo sabíamos "Me promovieron rapidamente y en el momento que cumplí 20fui promovido a Mayor Jasper Withlock" El primer pensamiento en mi cabeza fue de Jasper en uniforme militar y mis regiones bajas se retorcieron placenteramente. El para y me da una sonrisa, yo evito su mirada. "Yo estaba orgulloso de mi mismo por mis logros. Una noche estaba viajando de regreso a la base cuando vi tres mujeres caminando a lado del camino Me bajé del caballo y me les acerqué. Ellas eran vampiresa y dos de ellas me querían como cena, pero su líder María decidió guardarme y me convirtieron esa noche. Después de que me mordió lo último que recuerdo es que estaba solo en un cuarto" No quiero escuchar nada más. No puedo detener las lágrimas en mis ojos en cuanto pienso en Jasper pasando por tanto dolor solo. El pone su mano en mi cara y con su pulgar retira las lágrimas de mi cara.

El continua diciendo las cosas terribles que hizo y vio. El haciendo y controlando neófitos para ganar territorio es monstruoso para mí. El me dice como su don lo afectó y cuando mató a los pobres humanos. El mencionó rapidamente las 'recompensas' que María le daba a sus logros. Jasper se veía tan asustado, triste e indefenso cuando me contó su historia. Tomo la palabra cuando el para hablar. "Jasper, ¿por que dejaste esa vida?" Tal vez, era una pregunta incorrecta por que se veía enojado cuando le pregunté ¡¿Porque?! Bella no podía más. Cada persona que maté o torturé, podía sentir lo que ellas y me dolía. Eventualmente cambié a Peter y se convirtió en mi único amigo desde hace años que no tenía uno. No era fácil para él hacer amigos. Honestamente no sé por que se molestó. Le tomó bastante tiempo pero lo logré y luego María me obligó a matar a los neófitos. Cuando yo lo iba a hacer, una vampiro llamada Charlotte y Peter, le rogaron a María para que los dejara vivir. Ellos dijeron que querían irse y ver lo que la nueva existencia les ofrecía y quería que fuera con ellos. Los dejé ir pero yo me quedé" Jasper me vio probablemente tratando de saber por medio de mis emociones si debía continuar o no.

"Yo estaba harto y decidí buscar a Peter y Charlotte. Ellos estuvieron contentos de verme. Aún cazaba humanos, pero me mataba lentamente el tener que hacerlo. Me quedé con ellos por unos años hasta que decidí que era tiempo que experimentar el mundo. Procedió a contarme de su encuentro con Alice y la esperanza y la alegría que sentía de ella y él nunca cuestionó a ella porque se sentía a gusto con ella. Después de vivir un siglo por fin sentía lo que era la esperanza. Continué llorando aún después de haber terminado su historia. La primera vez que mencionó a Alice me sentí celosa. Ellos estuvieron cerca de 50 años juntos y eso me hacía sentir pequeña. El obviamente sintió mis celos por que me apretó la mano. "Se que somos amigos Bella, pero pienso que estas en lo correcto al sentir que soy un monstruo"

El finalmente termina de contarme su historia y no hace contacto visual conmigo. No tengo idea de que decir después de escuchar algo como eso. "Jasper, ¡No eres un monstruo! ¿¡Por que ese odio a si mismo!? ?Acaso es una rutina vampiresca que todos aman tanto? ¡Estas poniendo atención a las cosas equivocadas! ¡Te estas enfocando en el odio y la muerte que le llevaste a muchos! No estás pensando en la persona que te convertiste. Si tú fueras realmente un mounstro seguirías con María, hubieras vuelto por mi sangre en mi cumpleaños, ¡simplemente porque alguien te paró que me tuvieras como cena!" La mirada de Jasper es dura y puedo jurar que esta viendo mi alma. Lo amo a pesar de todo eso. "Jasper amo lo que eres. Eres amable, considerado, y un hombre apasionado. Es cierto que tu pasado es oscuro y peligroso e inimaginable, pero esos acontecimientos han hecho de ti la persona que eres hoy en día. Me gustaría que nunca tuvieras que haber pasado por eso, pero ¿cómo puedo odiar su pasado, cuando se trata de una parte de ti?. " Casi empiezo a hiperventilar; maldita respiración. Tomo un momento para ordenar mis pensamientos. Estaba hablando tan rápido que no sé si algo de lo que dije tenía sentido. Pongo mis manos en su cara y tomo un respiro., "Jasper, te amo. Eres mi mejor amigo. Y no me importa tu pasado por que es pasado" El finalmente me da su encanto sureño y sonríe. "Gracias Bella. Eres una mujer fascinante"

El me da un abrazo y lo permito. Lo dejo que me sostenga. Pienso que necesita más la comodidad que yo y haría lo que fuera, incluso si significa romper mis reglas. Jasper empieza a recargarse y me lleva con él. Estoy acurrucada y mi cabeza esta en su cuello, se siente tan bien. Me gustaría no tener que dejar sus brazos. El resto de la noche no decimos nada. Vimos las luces de mi árbol de Navidad.

Continuamos viendo las luces y puedo sentir como el cansancio se apodera de mi cuerpo. Estuve procesando la misma información una y otra vez. En ese momento es cuando me dí cuenta que le dije a Jasper que lo amaba.

**Jasper Pov**

Bella se durmió en mis brazos y me siento como en el paraíso. Yo me asombré cuando ella comenzó a gritarme después de que le dije que mi historia. Yo esperaba tantas cosas: disgusto, odio, repugnancia, pero nunca sentí ninguna de esas cosas. Era como si ella fue capaz de utilizar mi don contra mí, me sentí un flujo constante de amor, respeto, simpatía y añoranza. Yo no podía dejar de centrarse en la nostalgia. ¿Estaba tratando de decirme algo sin palabras?

Decirle mi pasado ha sido difícil para mí. No me gusta revivir mis memorias, pero por Bella, lo tengo que hacer. Tal vez ella estaba en lo correcto; tal vez no soy un mounstro. No importa si lo soy o no, estar con Bella me hace sentir menos como un monstruo y más como un hombre.

Pienso que tal vez es hora de decirle a Bella lo que siento por ella. Mientras le estaba contando mi historia habían dos emociones que no estaba esperando y por la mirada de Bella podía saber que ella tampoco las esperaba. Cuando estaba contandole acerca de mis días como militar, cuando fuí ascendido a Mayor, sentí una oleada de lujuria y no pude ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se formó en mi cara. Yo ya sabía que me encontraba atractivo, pero se sentía bien sentir la lujuria sin ninguna otra emoción que me confundiera. Pura lujuria era intoxicante. Cuando empecé a contarle acerca de mi relación con Alice y como nos conocimos, pude sentir una oleada de celos. Traté de ignorar a Bella cuando eso pasó. No quería que se sintiera avergonzada. Eso me hizo preguntarme ¿eso significa que no quiere verme con ninguna otra mujer? Solo puede significar una cosas ¿verdad? Si pienso que es momento de discutir nuestra relación.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada Bella empezó a titiritar. La puse en su cama y me fui a casa. Estoy impactado de que me siga aceptando incluso cuando sabe mi historia. No, tengo que decidirme antes de Navidad. Incluso ya le he comprado mi regalo de Navidad para ella. Dejaré la casa lista y luego la llamaré en la tarde. Estoy decidido a poner claras las cosas para Navidad. Tengo muchos planes para ella. Algunos de ellos no son tan 'amigables', pero no creo que me pueda contener más tiempo. Me gusta y quiero llevar nuestra relación a un nuevo nivel.

Horas después, he terminado con todas mis preparaciones para Navidad y he decidido cazar extensivamente. No he tenido problemas cerca de Bella y probablemente es por que he sido muy cuidadoso y he cazado cada vez que puedo. Tal vez vaya a Canadá y tenga una buena caza. En cuanto estoy cerrando mi puerta, en mi celular empieza a sonar _Iris_ de los _Goo Goo Dolls_.

"Hey Jaz, quería agradecerte una vez más por ponerme en mi cama la noche pasada. No he descansado tan bien en años" Me encanta escuchar su voz. "Bien, señorita, fue un placer." Tal vez no sea capaz de admitir sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero se que ama mi acento sureño "Bella, ¿Pasarías la Navidad conmigo?" Ella se queda en silencio, probablemente le dije todo tan rápido que tal vez no oyó bien. " Si claro, ¿A que hora quieres...." Necesito interrumpirla " En realidad estaba invitandote a mi casa" ella se queda de nuevo en silencio. No quiero forzarla, pero necesito saber cual es la razón por la cuál ella no quiere venir a mi casa. Hemos salido todo el semestre y no ha venido ni una sola vez "OK Jasper" Susurra tan bajo que apenas la escucho.

Bella se niega a que la recoja. Ella dice que puede encontrar mi casa sola. Estaba pensando en cocinar para ella pero, no puedo probar la comida, así que pensé que sería mejor comprar comida hecha para Navidad.

Tengo su comida en el horno para mantenerla caliente y estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Di un paso atrás para que entrara y le ayudé a quitarse su chamarra. Es bueno que no sea humano, por que la manera en que viene vestida hace que le de a uno un paro cardiaco. Ella vestía un vestido de Navidad rojo. El vestido era sin tirantes con un escote maravilloso y con algodón bordado en el vestido. El vestido era a las rodillas y traía unas zapatillas de ballet rojas. Su cabello estaba amarrado en un "nudo francés" y muy poco maquillaje; sus orejas eran adornadas por unos diamantes en forma de copos de nieve y su perforación de la nariz con un diamante rojo. Mi parte favorita de su atuendo era el cinturón estila Santa Claus. "Lo tomo como un visto bueno a mi atuendo" Dijo con una sonrisa tímida y con un sonrojo maravilloso. "Si. Luces hermosa" Su sonrojo se vuelve más intenso y tengo que tragar un la ponzoña que se ha acumulado en mi boca. El ver su atuendo me hace más difícil la tarea. ¡Maldición!

Caminamos adentro de la casa y le digo que se la enseñaré después, pero primero va la cena y ella concuerda conmigo. Ella se detiene a ver las decoraciones, pienso que me excedí un poco, pero no hay nada como lo mejor para _mi Bella. _Ya la he reclamado y ni siquiera es mía. Regreso a mis sentidos y ella sigue observando todo. "¡Jasper! Este árbol es hermoso" El cuarto es hermoso; el árbol de Navidad tiene luces multicolores con arreglos de cristal. "¿Bastones de dulce Jasper?" Su dulce risa calienta mi cuerpo. "Cuando accediste a venir los puse. Es una de las cosas que recuerdo de mi otra vida; recuerdo que eran mis preferidos" Ella sonríe y continua mirando en el cuarto. La chimenea y todos los rincones están decorados de luces multicolores. Hay velas de Navidad por doquier; de nuevo el olor no es algo que me atraiga, pero las vendedoras me dijeron que eran las mejores.

"¿Tienes hambre? Traje comida para ti" Ella asiente y me sigue al comedor "Toma asiento y en seguida te la traigo" Me apuro a la cocina y tengo todo preparado en menos de un minuto "Wow ¡Jasper! Esto luce delicioso; realmente no tuviste que haberte molestado" Empieza a comer el jamón. Luce tan grotesco y huele terrible, pero lo vale. Durante la cena hablamos de la escuela, su libro, y lo que quiere hacer después de la escuela.

No he pensado en eso. ¿Que estaba planeando antes de encontrármela? Después de ir de nuevo a la universidad, iría a Texas a visitar a Peter y Charlotte. Me preguntaba si ella estaría interesada en ir a un viaje de carretera. Pienso que se divertiría como cuando nos aventamos del paracaídas. Por como habla ella, no se ve que tenga un plan determinado. Después le preguntaré di iría conmigo. Me pregunto si le molestará que Peter y Charlotte tomen sangre de humano.

Después de que termina de comer continuamos en la mesa y hablamos por un rato. Se termina una botella de vino y parece que tiene un sonrojo permanente, lo cual es adorable. Empiezo a limpiar y ella me ayuda. Le digo que yo lo puedo hacer más rápido y que vaya a la sala y se relaje. Cuando regreso ella ya ha puesto sus regalos debajo del árbol y esta sacando un CD de su estuche "¿Podemos ponerlo Jasper? Es otra tradición que empecé desde la escuela" El CD es de Elvis Presley Clásicos de Navidad. Buena elección. ¿Quién no ama a Elvis? El CD empieza con _If Every Day Was Like Christmas._

Después de que la música empieza le pregunto si quiere que le de un tour por la casa. Mi casa tiene un estilo vaquero tejano. ¿Que puedo decir? Soy un sureño de corazón. Ella se asombra de cada cuarto. Se detuvo en dos cuartos : en el estudio y en mi recámara. Estoy seguro de que ella estaba fascinada del estudio por la cantidad de libros que había; la mayoría de ellos de la Guerra Civil. Cuando llegó a mi cuarto pude sentir mi inexistente corazón latir rapidamente en mi pecho. Me hubiera gustado verla en mi cama, acostada para mí, esperandome a mí. ¡CONCENTRATE! Le gustó el cuarto y sorprendentemente también los muebles. Ella dijo "¡Esto esta hermoso Jasper Whitlock!" Y realmente lo era. Mientras ella camina a la sala, yo corro a poner su maleta en el cuarto de los invitados.

Nos sentamos es el sofá sin hablar; estabamos disfrutando la música navideña. Estabamos sentados cerca del otro, centímetros para tocarla. Por veinte minutos estuve pensando excusas para tocarla. No es como en el cine que te estiras y puedes rodear sus hombros con tu brazo. Es difícil para mi quitar estos pensamientos placenteros de mi cabeza, pero me arreglo para preguntarle " ¿Quieres abrir los regalos?" Ella empieza a reír y niega con la cabeza " Se supone que tienes que abrir los presentes el día de navidad" ¡Eso es ridículo! "¿Quién lo dice? Yo digo que seamos ridículos y los abramos esta noche" Ella seguía riendo " Spongo que ¡Lo haremos! Creo que cuando este durmiendo irás a revisar los regalos"

Ella junto sus regalos y yo los míos; regresamos al sillón y pregunto si podía abrir los míos primero. Ella tenía varias cajas y yo me sentí mal por que solo tenía una "Jasper estas demasiado pensativo" Su voz angelical me saco de mis pensamientos. Sonreí y abrí el primer regalo. Era un hermoso par de botas de piel para vaqueros. El diseño de ellas era intrincado y hermoso. Ella no tenía idea de lo mucho que significaba para mí. Alice nunca me regalo algo como esto; realmente se nota que Bella me conoce mejor que nadie de los Cullen. "¡Gracias Bella! El diseño es hermoso" Me entrega otra caja y me pone feliz el pensar que otra cosa me podrá regalar Bella. Sus ojos se desenfocan en cuanto rompo la envoltura. No pude hacerlo en velocidad humana y eso la toma un poco desprevenida

Realentizo mis movimientos y lentamente abro la caja. Dentro hay varias sombreros de vaquero: uno es negro y el otro es marrón y con los lados mas doblados de lo normal, también tiene una banda de cuero alrededor del sombrero , y el último era un sombrero de vaquero original. Ese era mi favorito, me hizo recordar mis años como humano jugando con mis hermanos en el patio. Siento un dolor punzante detrás de mis ojos y veo a Bella. Ella tiene la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez le haya visto, "Estoy contenta de que te guste Jasper" Dice ella con una voz cortada. "¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Ella gime "¡Pienso que te estas proyectando Jaz!" Ah, maldición "Lo siento Bella" Ella pone su mano sobre la mia y la aprieta "¡Esta bien! Estoy fuera de onda que te haya gustado tanto. Te compré muchos sombreros porque no estaba segura cual te gustaría más" Ella siempre tan considerada ¡Finalmente! Una excusa para tocarla; le doy un abrazo y le proyecto toda mi gratitud hacia ella "Un momento, vaquero. Te falta un regalo más" Me da la última caja, que es más pequeña que las otras; parece una caja de joyería y no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ella me podría regalar. En cuanto abro la caja, ella proyecta amor, excitación y nerviosismo que son abrumadoras. Bella me ha regalado un anillo. "¿Sabes que clase de anillo es ese?" Pregunta calmada. Niego con la cabeza y espero a que ella continúe. Se llama el anillo de Claddagh. Es una tradición irlandesa que se le da a los amigos o... al amante." Dice la última parte quedamente y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Es extremadamente hermoso y los detalles son increíbles. Es un anillo de oro blanco con un corazón en medio; hay una corona arriba del corazón y dos manos sosteniendo al corazón. "Era una tradición creado hace una cientos de años en Irlanda, La corona representa lealtad, el corazón representa el... amor" ella ve sus manos y después siento los nervios emanando de ella " y las manos representan la amistad. Si eres soltero lo tienes que usar en la mano derecha. Lo usas con la corona apuntandote e informa a la gente que tu corazón esta libre. Cuando empiezas a salir con alguien le das la vuelta al anillo con la corona apuntando hacia afuera." Ella duda un momento diciendo la última parte "Y cuando te cases tendrás que usarlo en la mano izquierda con la corona apuntando hacia afuera." Me pierdo en sus palabras. ¿Como era capaz de decirme tantas cosas con solo abrir un regalo? Lealtad, amistad, y amor... que hermosa combinación, "¡Gracias Isabella!" digo con tanta sinceridad que las lagrimas se empiezan a formar en sus ojos o tal vez me estoy proyectando de nuevo. Me inclino para darle otro abrazo. "No tienes idea cuanto significa para mí" En cuanto la alejo decido probar algo. La beso en la mejilla y siento un cosquilleo; cuando mis labios hacen contacto con su mejilla su lujuria y el deseo incrementan demasiado lo que causa que el beso sea demasiado largo. Había un debate interno en; si la besaba en la boca o no. Antes de que decidiera, ella ríe y me aleja "De nada Jasper"

¡Mi turno ahora! Le doy a bella un pequeño regalo y su sonrisa crece. Veo ansiosamente en cuanto empieza a abrir la caja

* * *

**¡¡¡si ya porfin regrese y llegué para quedarme!!!!**

**Me costó bastante trabajo regresar y siento la enorme espera que tomo este capítulo y ahora que estoy de vacaciones hasta agosto tendré la oportunidad de (talvez) acabar la historia. **

**Prometo cuando vaya a traducir un cap. No ponerme a divagar en ff y mejor traducir. Ya esta a la mitad la continuación del cap. Es que de hecho son como 14 hojas de este cap y pues es muy largo así que lo corté a la mitad y proximamente pondré la continuación.**

**Ahora si ya me voy niña/os. Nos vemos pronto**

**Ah, se me olvida. Pasar por mi perfil por que ahí esta el link del anillo por si lo quieren ver. **


	7. Navidad II

**Bpov**

"De nada Jasper" La forma en que Jasper reaccionó a mis regalos fue inesperada. Esperaba que le gustaran, pero parece que le gustaron bastante.

Ahora era tiempo de mi regalo, el se veía nervioso acerca del regalo y muy excitado. Le quité la tapa y mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta; el collar era la mas bonita pieza de joyería que alguna vez haya visto. El collar era de oro blanco, la cadena era italiana y el dije es un círculo con diamantes alrededor. ¡Es hermosa! "Dios mío Jasper. ¡Es encantador!" Mi mirada deja el collar y se posa en su sonrisa, que ilumina todo el cuarto, pero sus ojos son los que me congelan. Están ardiendo con un sentimiento desconocido. "Es un collar de la eternidad" Dice quedamente "Pienso que los dos tenemos la misma idea con nuestros regalos. Quería mostrarte que siempre estaré contigo y que siempre quiero ser tu... ser tu _amigo_" Su mandíbula se tensa en la palabra amigo y no estoy segura de haber comprendido "Jasper, me encantó, es magnífico, pero por favor dime que no gastaste mucho" Para de respirar y con una voz neutra dice "No sé por que no te gusta que la gente gaste en ti. He respetado eso por algún tiempo, ¿verdad?" Yo asiento, sintiendome un poco tonta. "Bella, si quiero gastar dinero en ti, déjame. No es algo tan importante; es solo otra manera de demostrarte cuanto te quiero" Rio pensando en el collar. Realmente me gustaba. "Además,si me fijé en el precio. El collar que realmente quería darte era de seiscientos dólares" Mi boca se abre al escuchar el precio. ¡Madre mía! Creo que si mostró un poco de control. Trato de mandarle olas de gratitud. Bajo la caja y me acerco a abrazarlo. Me siento completa en sus brazos y de nuevo no quiero moverme. Nos quedamos en esa posición por unos minutos. Me alejo y le doy un beso en la mejilla, después pongo mi mejilla contra la suya y cierro mis ojos. Sus brazos se posan en mi cintura y me aprieta contra el, mi respiración se agita.

La naturaleza decide hacer su llamado en el momento menos oportuno; alejo a Jasper y voy al baño. Trato de equilibrar mi respiración. Quería besar a Jasper; realmente lo quería besar- He estado negando mis sentimientos demasiado tiempo. ¡Realmente me gusta Jasper! ¿Cuándo pasó? El se suponía que solo sería mi amigo nada más; ¿Por que dejé que esto pasara? ¡Con Jasper! No puedo tener algo con él. Primero que nada, el es vampiro y un humano y un vampiro no pueden estar juntos a menos que el me convirtiera. Segundo, salí con su hermano. Se que está mal. El es el ex-esposo de mi mejor amiga. Tercero, si el quisiera salir conmigo tendría que ver a los Cullen todo el tiempo y eso es inaceptable

Tengo buenas razones para no tener nada con Jasper, pero esa es la parte larga que no me interesa. No he sentido esto por un hombre hace tanto tiempo e incluso estando confundida como lo estoy ahora ¡Se siente genial! Empiezo a sentir mariposas en mi estómago en cuanto pienso que tengo que regresar a la sala. ¿Qué le voy a decir? No le puedo decir como me siento. El no piensa en mí como algo más que una amiga. Me dió un regalo que simboliza nuestra amistad. ¡Aguantate, Swan y manten la boca cerrada! No puedes arruinar la amistad que Jasper te ha dado gustosamente. Y en el caso de que el sintiera lo mismo por ti, él te lo diría. Tendrás que esperar hasta entonces; sin duda esperaré por el eternamente.

Las luces de Navidad son bonitas. Bajando los escalones, me da una buena vista de toda la sala y es perfecta. Estoy agradecida por todo lo que Jasper me ha dado esta noche. Había olvidado cuanta diversión había celebrando la Navidad.

"Hey, preciosura, ¿quieres ver películas navideñas?" Le digo que sí y escojo '_The Santa Clause'_ amo esa película "Solo dame un minuto humano antes de empezar a verla. Ahora regreso" Subo las escaleras para cambiarme y ponerme mi pijama navideña y cepillar mi cabello y mis dientes

Para el momento que bajo las escaleras, la película esta lista para ponerle reproducir; hay una manta para mí cerca de Jasper. Me siento junto a Jasper y me pongo la cobija. Me pongo cómoda acurrucada en su brazo. Diez minutos después, me rindo de tratar de ver la película por que en lo único que puedo pensar es en Jasper, Mi pequeña revelación en el baño me ha distraído toda la noche y en lo único que puedo pensar es en besarlo y pasar mis manos por su cabello y su espalda y su estómago y su creciente pen.... "¿Estas bien Bella?" El me mira "No sabía que sentías algo por Tim Allen" ¡Mierda! Ahora tengo que controlar mis emociones frente a él. "Bien ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los hombre mayores" Digo mientras lo veo a el por la esquina del ojo. Luce estático por un segundo y rapidamente se compone. Se que dije que no haría nada hasta que el lo intentara, pero eso no significa que no podía mandar señales ¿verdad? ¿Como algo tan malo se puede sentir tan bien?

_'Home alone'_ está cerca del final y me siento cansada. En algún punto durante de la segunda película Jasper decide masajear mis pies; pensé que había muerto y estaba en el cielo. Sus dedos son mágicos. ¡Maldición Bella! ¡Deja de pensar de esa manera! Jasper voltea y me ve con una sonrisa tonta en su cara

"Pienso que debería ir a dormir" Digo con un acento de sueño en mi voz, pero no podía moverme, dolo cerré los ojos y me relajé. No pensé que me movería aunque lo quisiera. Jasper rió y quito mis pies de su regazo, se para delante de mí "Te gustaría que te llevara al cuarto de invitados" Le doy mi mejor mirada tierna y digo "¿Por favor?" Me levanta al estilo nupcial y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro. Pone sus manos en mi cabeza y me da un beso en la frente. No puedo dejar de imaginar besandome en otras partes del cuerpo. El me da las buenas noches y empieza a alejarme, pero antes de que me aleje por completo yo me aferro de su cintura "Jasper, ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?" digo tímidamente. He querido que alguien me acompañe en la noche desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que Jasper está crece no he podido evitarlo. Aunque probablemente me diga que no... "Claro que sí" Quito las sábanas para que se acueste. Terminamos con nuestras caras casi pegadas y viendonos fijamente a los ojos. Este ha sido el acto más íntimo que he vivido y no puedo apartar la mirada de la de él.

_Estoy acostada en la mitad de _nuestra_ pradera disfrutando el sol de verano. Me siento querida; viendo las caras de todos los que me quieren, me siento completa y llena. Estoy impresionada de que tengo una familia con quien compartir mi vida. Todas las personas que alguna vez he amado está aquí; Charlie y Renée, los Cullen, la Manda, y Edward, Jacob, y Jasper están aquí en grupos, platicando entre ellos. Es un hermoso atardecer para estar juntos._

_Las nubes empiezan a decorar el cielo, el cielo se empieza a pintar de un color azul grisáceo. Mis padres empiezan a retroceder "¿A dónde van?" Pregunto. No responde, ellos continúan caminando lejos de mí, de la pradera. Uno por uno los Cullen y la Manada empiezan a desaparecer en el oscuro bosque. Me paro y empiezo a gritarle a todo el mundo "¿Por que todo mundo se va?" Empiezo a jadear, el aire me falta "¡No se vayan! ¡Por favor! ¡Quedense!" Edward, Jacob y Jasper son los únicos que quedan y empiezan a verme con tanto odio que no puedo verlos a la cara_

"_¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!" Edward es el primero en darme la espalda completamente y se va. Empiezo a jadear _"¡Bella!" _Mi mirada ve a Jasper y a Jacob de nuevo y ellos sigue mirandome con odio, solo que esta vez Jacob esta convulsionando tanto que el pelaje empieza a parecer "¡No te vayas!" Jacob termina de cambiar y corre, yo grito. Cuando mis ojos se abren Jacob ya se ha ido _

_Jasper es el único que queda, excepto que sus ojos ahora son rojo sangre "¡No Jasper!" Jasper se agazapa, yo corro y el me persigue, estoy atascada, no puedo moverme. Jasper esta a menos de dos metro de distancia cuando el para se endereza. Sus ojos rojos miran a los míos profundamente y grita "¡No te quiero!" Mis sollozos se hacen más fuertes "¡No Jasper! ¡Por favor!" El corre y se va en el momento que empezaba a hablar. Desaparece en el bosque y empiezo a correr detrás de él. Corro tres metros y algo me pega que hace que me caiga de sentón. __Busco algo con lo que me pude haber pegado y no veo nada excepto el bosque. Estoy confundida así que me paro y de nuevo intento correr. Hay como una barrera invisible que no permite que alcance a Jasper. Mi llanto es incontrolable y empiezo a necesitar oxígeno "¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡Jasper regresa!" Escucho a alguien llamarme de nuevo..._

Mis ojos se abren y lo único que veo es oscuridad. Parpadeo y escucho a Jasper llamarme. Estoy acostada y mi cuerpo esta en posición fetal. Puedo sentir que mi respiración se empieza a regular. ¿Por que Jasper está aquí? Cuando me doy cuenta de que pase la noche en su casa, empiezo a buscar a Jasper; el esta abrazandome protectivamente, sus brazos enroscados en mi cuerpo y seguía llamandome.

"¡Bella!" Regreso a mis sentidos y me volteo para acostarme sobre mi espalda cuando veo los ojos de Jasper "Lo siento Jasper, debí de haber tenido un mal sueño" Trato de decirlo lo más ligeramente posible "Me asustaste demasiado, cariño. Tus emociones estaban por el cielo y sonaba como si hubieras estado hablando con alguien" ¡Maldición! Sigo hablando dormida. Recuerdo vagamente mi sueño y espero que no haya dicho nada incriminante. "¿Que fue lo que dije?" Ve mis ojos esperando encontrar 'algo' y cuando lo encuentra el continua "Estabas gritando a alguien que se quedara; estabas rogando. Tú.. tú me pedías que regresara"

¡Bien! Estaba demasiado confundida por mis sentimientos hacia Jasper. No necesitaba que el supiera lo dependiente que me habia vuelto. "Oh" Dije si convicción "¿De qué trataba el sueño?" Vi mis manos inquietas tratando de evitar su mirra "No recuerdo mucho" El resopló y mis ojos encontraron sus ojos "Empatico aquí, cariño. Se que estas mintiendo ¿Por que mientes? Me puedes decir lo que sea" El fuego en sus ojos me da esperanza de que el puede sentir lo mismo por mí "Um...yo solo.. el sueño" Respiro "Tu te ibas y me dejabas en mi sueño. Decías que no me querías." Me siento tan avergonzada que no puedo verlo a la cara y agrego rapidamente "Como amigo"

No pienso que Jasper se haya dado cuenta de que el seguía abrazando. La posición en la que el se encontraba hacía que sintiera cosas en mi cuerpo que había reprimido desde Dios sabe cuanto. "¿Bella? ¿Por que te enojaste conmigo en tu cumpleaños?"

Bueno ¡No esperaba eso! Creo que debería decirle; no le he mentido nada acerca de nosotros hasta ahora. "No estoy segura Jasper; mi reacción me tomó desprevenida. Además sabes que tengo mucha ira acumulada con los Cullen y escucharte hablar de ellos fue algo que me enojó" Espero que le me entienda "Primero pensé que le habías dicho a los Cullen que estabas conmigo y que ellos no querían contactarme. Eso me confirmó que nunca les importé y eso me enojó.. des.. después empecé a pensar en ti" Jasper me interrumpió "¿Que pasa conmigo?" El control de mis emociones estaba fallando y no quería tener esta conversación ahora "En mi subconsciente empecé a cuestionar tus intenciones. Estaba en el proceso de convencerme a mi misma que me estabas usando como una distracción antes de que te fueras; como si yo fuera una mascota" Me sentí mas y mas avergonzada conforme cada palabra salía de mi boca. Podía ver que lo había herido, sus ojos lo demostraban y yo no quería que se sintiera así "Me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Lo siento; era solo mi inseguridad gritandome que no merecía tener amigos y que alguien me quisiera" Ups, no quería decir la última palabra. Jasper me miró enojado y finalmente el habló "¿Por que tu alguna vez pensaría que no mereces nada? ¿Mascota? ¿Distracción? ¿Dónde escuchaste esa idea absurda?" Su voz aumentaba el volumen conforme hablaba. Edward surgió de mi cabeza y no lo quería allí pero no lo podía evitar "Jasper, ¿Alguna vez te dijo Edward como termino lo nuestro?"

**JPOV**

¡Dios mío! Sus emociones prácticamente me están llevando a la depresión. No se de quiero saber; presiento que esto irá mal. Después de la emocionante velada no quiero echarla a perder. Probablemente necesitamos abrirnos uno con el otro "No"

Ella cambia de posición recargandose en la cabecera. Me doy cuenta de que ha estado temblando todo el tiempo y me hago para atrás para que pueda sentirse bien. Mi cuerpo sigue estando cerca del de ella; quiero que esté cómoda así que recargo mi cabeza sobre mi mano y así pueda ver esos maravillosos ojos chocolates

Las emociones de Bella me empiezan a sofocarme y empiezo a respirar pesadamente. Sus ojos empiezan a llorar y mi corazón se rompe "Después de mi cumpleaños Edward empezó a actuar distante. No se quedaba en las noches como usualmente lo hacia y casi no me hablaba. Sabía que había algo estaba pasando. Pensé que solo necesitaba tiempo para que se normalizara todo y lo amaba tanto que estaba mas que dispuesta a darle espacio" Ella ve hacia la pared, su mirada fija "Después de la escuela un día me pidió que fuera por que el quería hablar. Estaba feliz; pensé que se disculparía, se desahogaría y seríamos felices. Después acordamos ir a mi casa. Cuando llegué a casa el me preguntó si quería caminar por el bosque que esta detrás de mi casa" Había tantas emociones flotando en el ambiente. El dolor es solo el comienzo, la soledad, el desprecio a si misma y la poca autoestima; solo no puedo entender muchos de los sentimientos de ella. Su historia continua y sus lágrimas aparecen, pero aun así hace esfuerzo por no derramarlas. "El me dijo que todos se iban, solo el u su familia. Le dije que estaba lista para irme con ustedes y el dijo que no podía ir. Su mundo no era para mí; no era lo suficientemente buena para él. El dijo que todos se habían ido y que yo merecía estar con humanos. Dijo que me quería de alguna manera pero estaba harto de ser algo que no era." Las lágrimas finalmente caen de sus ojos y recorren sus mejillas. Siento como mi corazón se rompe una vez más "El dijo que solo era una distracción que los vampiros fácilmente se distraen y... y dijo.." Siento como si mi corazón muerto fuera apuñalado no se como Bella pudo sobrevivir a esto "El dijo que no me quería. Dijo que sería como si nunca hubiera existido, después me besó la frente y me dejó en el bosque. Empecé a correr detrás de él, gritandole. Me tropecé contra algo y me quede tirada esperando que alguien me encontrara" ¡Edward la dejo en el bosque sola! ¡¿Que fregados esta mal con él?! El podría al menos haberle dicho en su casa y dejarla allí sana y salva. Maldito estúpido siempre tan dramático; ahora la entiendo cuando me dijo del 'odio a si mismo que se tienen los vampiros.

"Sam Uley de la manada me encontró y me llevó a casa. Luego busqué las cosas que el me había regalado y no las pude encontrar. El CD que me dió, las fotos que tomé, y los boletos de avión que Esme y Carlisle me dieron. Cuando paré de buscar, me sumergí en un pozo sin fondo por unos cuatro o cinco meses" Su corazón empieza a calmarse y sus lágrimas dejan de brotar. Los dos nos callamos. No se que decir o hacer y ella ha dicho todo lo posible.

Veo su cara y sus ojos están inyectados de sangre por las lágrimas y sus mejillas están enrojecidas y sus labio inferior está hinchado de tanto morderlo. Aún así pienso que es la más hermosa criatura que he visto. Tengo que mirarla detenidamente para asegurarme de no perderme ningún detalle y poder recordarla cuando no esté aquí.

"Bella, lo que hizo Edward fue demasiado cruel. Nunca debió de haberte dejado como lo hizo. Si el hubiera sido un hombre el te hubiera dicho la verdad y fue infantil el haber tomado todas tus cosas." En algún momento durante mi discurso Bella se acercó y me acarició los labios. La miré expectante. "¿Te das cuenta que eres la segunda persona a la que le cuento esto?" No habla para que pueda procesar. En cuatro años solo ha contado la historia dos veces; debe ser una gran carga. "Sabes que no es algo que le pueda contar acerca de mi ex-novio vampiro" Se ríe "Estoy bien ahora. No te enojes. Me desenamoré de Edward hace mucho. Seguro que todavía duele la forma en que me dejó, pero lo he aceptado. Solo que por que ya no me guste Edward no significa que duela para la eternidad" ¡Ella no sabe que todavía Edward la sigue queriendo! ¡Maldición! ¿Que hará cuando se entere? ¿Significa que debo decirle? "Edward subestimó mis sentimientos hacia el; lo quería demasiado. Pero las cosas cambian y he tenido que enseñarme a pasar de página" Sus dedos siguen en mi boca "y realmente pasé página"

¡Maldición! ¿Esta diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo? La mirada en sus ojos es quemante, sus emociones son pura pasión, deseo y lujuria. He querido besarla desde hace tiempo. Decido ir por ella; empiezo a inclinarme y sus ojos miran directamente a mis labios y de repente estoy duro como una roca. Puedo sentir algo creciendo dentro de mí; mis sentimientos se están esclareciendo. No importa que este a centímetros de besarla, me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan

* * *

**Rapido actualizé. Espero poder seguir así y que le den de nuevo pido una oportunidad a la historia. Por favor. **

**¿Los dos tortolitos serán a partir de ahora felices por siempre? No lo creo**

**Pobrecillos les toca un poco más de friega, por cierto, la historia no es de las que al 2do capítulo tienen sexo y se juran amor eterno. Es como dijo la autora "Slow burning" fuego lento.**

**bueno en el siguiente cap les puedo decir que viene algo importante. Muy bueno. **

**Bye**


	8. Victoria

**La historia pertenece a sweetness4683 yo solo la traduzco**

**

* * *

**

**? POV**

Casi toda la familia estaríamos reunidos en Navidad. Jasper era el único que faltaba. No puedo entender por que no podía venir a casa para las festividades. Nunca le habíamos pedido que viniera a la casa en ninguna ocasión. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. Toda la familia lo quería aquí; especialmente yo.

Hablé con la familia. Decidí visitar a Jasper. Por lo que ha dicho él, obviamente no quiere que toda la familia vaya. Y si el no quiere venir yo iré por él.

Finalmente llego a la casa de Jasper y las decoraciones del frente son ridículas. Cuando voy a tocar la puerta, escucho un palpitar de un corazón acelerarse. Escucho un respiro pesado... ¡Ese perro! Finalmente esta la pequeña humano en su casa; Dios, no puedo esperar para conocerla. Esa chica debe ser especial para que haya conquistado al Señor Whitlock. Toco el timbre y... espera; ya no escucho nada de adentro.

Toco el timbre de nuevo. Finalmente escucho ruidos en la casa. Me acerco a la ventana para ver que ... ¡Maldición! ¿Lo que huelo es fresias?

**JPOV**

Ding dong…

Me congelo y continuo viendo los ojos de Bella

Ding dong…

¿Que fregados es eso? Voy a matar a quien quiera que esté tocando la puerta. Dios mio... solo hay dos personas que saben en donde estoy. ¡Dios los bendiga!

Ding dong…

Toma toda mi fuerza para separarme de Bella. En cuanto salgo de la cama puedo sentir la frustración y decepción de Bella. Esta debe ser la primera vez que los sentimientos negativos de Bella causan sentimientos positivos en mi. Este es el signo de que ella me quiere tanto como yo a ella. Me pierdo en sus ojos de nuevo y el sonrojo en sus mejilla no tarda en aparecer

Knock…knock…knock…

¡Maldición! ¿¡Quien fregados toca la puerta!

Puedo sentir enojo viniendo de la persona que está tocando. Dios... dime por favor que es Edward que vino a hablar conmigo para ir a casa. Abro la puerta y ahí está mi hermano que me recibe con un gruñido, "¿Que hay hermano?"

¿Que fregados está haciendo aquí? " Emmett, ¿Que haces aquí?" Pregunto groseramente

"También me da gusto verte_ hermano"_ El está tan molesto, debío haber olido a Bella. Maldición. No estaba listo para discutir esto con nadie. Ahora, tendré que compartirla con Emmett el tiempo que el decida quedarse.

Invito a Emmett a que pase, trat de actuar como si Bella no estuviera aquí o su olor. "¡Estoy sorprendido de verte Emmett! No deberías de pasar las navidades con Rose"

El niega. "No me voltees la tortilla ¹ ¿Que diablos hace Isabella Swan aquí? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo está aquí?" Segundos después de haber hablado siento como le cae el veinte ² "¡Santa mierda! ¿Es la humana de la que me habías hablado? ¿Estás enamorado de _Isabella Swan_?" ¡Mierda!

"¡Emmett baja la voz! ¡Bella no sabe que me gusta! ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos besado, si no hubiera sido por ti y tu impertinencia con la puerta tal vez nos hubieramos besado!"

"¡Tu maldito perro! No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de Bella! ¿Como fregados pasó? Edward te va a matar" Las pisadas nos alertan y nos damos cuenta de que Bella viene bajando las escaleras. Empiezo a sentir pánico; Bello no creo que espere que un Cullen este visitandome. Tal vez se entristezca si ve a Emmett aquí.

"¿Jasper?" Finalmente vemos a Bella y no necesito usar mi empatía para saber como se siente; su cara es como un libro abierto. El shock finalmente disminuye y es reemplazada por el enojo. Creo que eso significa que no está lista para ver a los Cullen "Oh, um... creo que regresaré a la cama. Te veo mañana Jaz" Con eso se da la vuelta y regresa al cuarto.

El enojo de Bella iba aumentando con cada paso que daba. Le presté atención a Emmett. "Dame un minuto Emmett. Esperame y después iremos a cazar" Me dio una mirada de incredulidad; se sentía herido y confundido, pero aceptó

Bella esta acostada con su cabeza debajo de la almohada. "¿Bella?" Se quita la almohada de la cara y me miró con tristeza "¿Estas bien cariño?"

Ella se voltea y me ve de frente, toma una de mis manos "Lo siento por haber sido tan grosera. "No estaba esperando que un Cullen se apareciera" Se ve avergonzada "Solo que no estoy lista para ver a ninguno de ellos. No se ve como si me viniera a visitar a mi; vino para visitarte. Sigo sin importarles" Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y honestamente no puedo defender a mi familia. Efectivamente, nadie se ha interesado por saber algo de ella

"Emmett y yo iremos a cazar mientras tu duermes. Regresare en la mañana de Navidad" Le doy un beso en la mejilla más largo que el apropiado entre amigos y le doy las buenas noches. Ahora tengo que lidiar con Emmett

Realmente no necesito cazar, pero es la unica forma que se me ocurre para sacar a Emmett de la casa. Bebo a dos renos y busco a Emmett. Lo encuentro luchando con un oso, como siempre. Encuentro un lugar en donde sentarme y espero a que Emmett termine

Tal vez sea necesario ser honesto con Emmett. La única cosa que me preocupa es que Edward le lea la mente. ¡Dios, Edward! No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme como reaccionará cuando se entere de que me enmore del 'amor de su vida'

Emmett empieza a acercarse una vez que ha terminado de beber "Esta bien, escúpelo"

Dios, no sé por donde empezar "Emmett, por donde empezar" Me quedo callado por un momento. Realmente no sé por donde empezar. ¿Como me enamorñe de Isabella Swan?

Emmett ha estado bastante callado mientras ordeno mis pensamiento; lo agradezco, pero sus emociones me distraen. La curiosidad que emana me distrae "El plan era terminar la escuela aquí y después me iba a ir a Texas para pasar un tiempo con Peter y Charlotte. Al principio del año escolar me encontré a Bella." Tomo un respiro "Obviamente, lo primero que noté era lo bonita que se puso" Emmett asintió en acuerdo. "Ella no es más la pequeña niña que Edward conoció. Ella es una mujer independiente que no soporta las tonterías de nadie. Amigo, no significa que me enamoré. Quiero decir, Dios, Edward sigue enamorado de ella" Tomo otro minuto para calmarme. "Ninguno de los dos tiene amigos aquí y solo empezamos a salir; honestamente no te puedo decir como se dieron las cosas." Veo a Emmett por un segundo " Pero estoy enamorado de ella. No hay duda de que me casaría con ella y pasaría la eternidad con ella, si ella quisiera"

Emmett mira al cielo procesando todo lo que le acabo de decir "¿Realmente la amas?" Asiento con la cabeza y espero a que continue "¿Ella te ama?" Esa es la pregunta del millón

"Todavía ella no me lo ha dicho, pero sus emociones me lo dicen. Además mira el regalo que me dió" Extiendo mi mano para que el pueda ver el anillo. Le explico el significado del anillo de Claddagh.

Emmett empieza a mover la cabeza "Amigo, esto acabará mal. ¿Cuando se lo diras a la familia?"

"No estba planeando en decirle a la familia. Lo siento Emmett pero si no me hubieras visitado tampoco te lo hubiera dicho. No quiero compartir a Bella por ahora. Todavía nos estamos conociendo. Por amor a Dios, ni siquiera nos hemos besado" Como hubiera querido haber acortado toda la distancia que nos separaba y haberla besado antes de que Emmett tocara el timbre.

Vergüenza es lo que Emmet despide y eso me causa confusión. "¿Por que Bella no me habló? Con trabajo y me miró" Emmett realmente ama a Bella. Puedo sentir amor fraternal saliendo de él, pero también dolor por su rechazo. Le dolió mucho dejarla, pero pensó igual que los demás. Que ella se recuperaría facilmente y que lo superaría. Ellos no se dieron cuenta cuanto los amaba Bella.

"Ella está dolida con todos ustedes, especialmente con Edward, claro, pero esta es una conversación que deberías de tener con ella."

El sol empieza a asomarse y regresamos a la casa. Le pregunto a Emmett si se puede quedar abajo en lo que yo despierto a Bella. Emmett decide hacerle el desayuno para congraciarse con ella. Entro a la habitación y ella se encuentra en posición fetal; me meto a la cama y la abrazo. Ella suspira y se da vuelta quedando cara a cara. Nos quedamos en esa posición durante una hora antes de que ella empiece a despertar.

"Buenos días" susurra tan bajo que casi no la oigo

Mis brazos la aprietan mas, "Buenos días, hermosa. Feliz Navidad. ¿Dormiste bien?" Ella gime y lo interpreto como un sí.

"Feliz Navidad, vaquero" La miro toda y no puedo evitar que se forme una sonrisa en mi rostro. Su cabello es un desastre; es realmente encantadora

"¿De qué te ríes?" Su mano se va directamente a su cabeza y se ríe de si misma. "Dios mío, debe parecer que un animal se ha muerto en mi cabello." Se ríe y sale de la cama para tener un 'momento humano'. Le informo que Emmett sigue aquí y le esta haciendo su desayuno. Parece estar luchando entre el enojo y la tristeza

**BPOV**

Maldito Emmett, por todo los tiempos por interrumpir a Jasper; de acuerdo a Jasper el no ha visto a los Cullen en años. De todos los añon que lo habían podido visitar, escogen este preciso momento. ¡¿Cuales eran las posibilidades de que escogieran estos momentos? Me alisto para el día en el enorme cuarto al que Jasper le llama baño. Puedo escuchar a Emmett hasta acá. Suena como si hubiera una guerra y las armas fueran los sartenes.

Estoy nerviosa de hablar con Emmett. Hay un conflicto interno de mis sentimientos y no sé como sentirme. Estoy tan enojada con todos los Cullen, especialmente con Alice y Emmett. Eran los mas cercanos y me dolió mucho cuando se fueron. Las personas decentes al menos dicen un adios, escriben una carta o algo; pero ellos solo dejaron de amarme como Edward lo hizo. Por el otro lado quiero ir corriendo a sus brazos y darle la bienvenida a mi hermano mayor. Me hace sentir mal pensar así. Ni creo que alguna vez entienda por que no me buscaron. Bien, preparada para el show.

"Feliz Navidad Bella" Dice Emmett

"Buenos días Emmett" Mi tono suena más frío de lo que quería. Quería al menos ser civilizada, pero aparentemente mi mente tenía otros planes. Emmett baja la vista hacia el desayuno.

"Te hice el desayuno. Huevos revueltos, tocino, y pan tostado. Espero que te guste" Jasper se sienta junto a mí y le hace caras a mi comida. Esto empieza a ponerse extraño. No sé como hablar con Emmett. No sé que decir. Termino mi desayuno en silencio. Ante de que tenga la oportunidad de recoger mis platos, Emmett ya lo ha hecho.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la sala y por la esquina de mi ojo puedo ver los labios de Jasper moverse; bien más conversaciones donde Bella no sabe lo que pasa. Bien, este fue el último intento de ser civilizada. ¡Que se jodan! ¿Por qué no pueden preguntarme directamente lo que piensan o sienten?. Prendo el estereo y pongo el mismo disco de la noche anterior.

"Bella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento?" No puedo evitar un suspiro que se escapa de mi garganta; no me gustaría hacer esto con ninguno de los Cullen. Creo que es inevitable que hablemos y más si tengo una relación con Jasper... de amistad. No puedo pensar en algo cortés para decir así que mejor me callo.

"OK. Hmmm.." Es inusual para un vampiro que tartamudee o tenga que pensr lo que va a decir. Esto debe significar que se siente mal. Hay una parte de mí que quiere seguir enojada con el. Dolió tanto cuando se fueron que me perdí en mí. "¡Maldición!" Susurra tan bajo que no creo que el quería que alguien escuchara. "Te extraño Bella. Siento que nos hayamos ido pero Edward nos pidió que te dejaramos en paz. Desearía no haberle hecho caso" Puedo sentir mi furia crecer. ¡Maldito Edward! ¿Por que todo el mundo tenía que irse? Esta es la pregunta que mas me hago. Es algo que parezco no entender. Como una pieza de un puzzle que no encuentro.

Alzo una mano para que pare. "También te extrañé Emmett" hago una pausa por que que se que lo que sigue le dolerá "pero tu me dejaste Emmett. Te fuiste sin decir adiós. Duele más de lo que te imaginas ser abandonada por siete personas diferentes. Te perdono Emmett" La sonrisa que se dibuja en su cara es ... indescriptible. Casi hace que no termine mi oración... casi. "Pero no creo olvidar facilmente" Después de mi pequeño discurso Emmett luce con el corazón roto. Me siento mal por hacerlo sentir así pero no me mentire a mi misma solo para que otros no se sientan mal. Ellos me trataron mal y se merecen saber lo que se siente.

Emmett decide quedarse un par de semanas más, creo que el espera ganar 'mi completo perdón' como el lo llama y tambien para que Edward se vaya. Ha sido genial tenerlo de nuevo en mi vida. Creo que Rosalie ha llamado un par de veces queriendo unirse a la visita, pero Jasper le ha dicho que no.

Emmett esta empezando a ganarse de nuevo mi confianza. Es imposible estar enojada con el. Jasper y yo hemos continuado nuestra amistad, incluso voy a su casa mas seguido. Me gusta quedarme por la noche por que el se queda conmigo mientras duermo. No le he pedido que se quede en mi casa. No sé por que.

Estabamos en la segunda semana de mi último semestre en la escuela. Emmett ha decidido ir cazar y probablamente hablarle a Rosalie. Jasper y yo dejamos la casa para ir a ver unas películas. Desde la Navidad Jasper y yo hemos tenido más contacto físico; nos abrazamos más y por más tiempo, besa mi mano y mis mejillas, nos acurrucamos en el sofá y en la cama de los invitados. Nuestra relación cambió en la Nochevieja. Es algo que no hemos hablado pero que lo sabemos.

Mis pensamientos de la Navidad me recuerda el beso interrumpido por Emmett. Estaba decepcionada, claro, cuando el beso fue interrumpido pero al mismo tiempo aliviada. Aliviada por que todavía no quería cruzar esa línea con Jasper; quiero decir lo que el futuro nos depararía depués de eso. El me dejaría igual que Edward. Sé que se preocupa por mí, pero es el momento de que el me supere. Igual que los demás Cullen lo hicieron

Este último pensamiento solo me provocó dolor. No puedo imaginar lo que pasará cuando el finalmente decida dejarme. No puedo entender por que duele tanto. Es solo un amigo; estoy segura de que así seguiremos. Puedo con eso ¿Cierto?

"Bella ¿Qué pasa?" Jasper y yo estamos sentados en el sofá; estoy entre sus piernas, con mi espalda contra su pecho y su estómago. Una mano de él esta en su cabeza como si la estuviera sosteniendo y la otra está ligeramente apoyada en mi muslo exterior. Cambio mi mirada hacia sus ojos y todo toma sentido. Viendo esos ojos dorado-miel me doy cuanta de todo lo que me he estado negando a mi misma. Estoy enamorada de Jasper Withlock. Debo ser bastante buena reprimiendo cosas por que sé que he estado enamorada de él desde hace tiempo. Mierda... ¡Empatía! Beisbol...beisbol... árboles... piensa en otra cosa.

"Estoy bien. Estaba pensando en la película." Puedo ver por el rabillo del mi ojo que no cree lo que digo pero no hay modo de que yo confiese de que estoy enamorada del hermano de mi ex-novio. Jasper apaga la TV y me voltea para que lo vea frente a frente, estoy confundida. "Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte" Tomo un respiro y abre su boca para hablar.

Ring…ring…ring

Jasper luce frustrado por la interrupción. Mi primer pensamiento en ¡A la mierda el teléfono! Decido ignorarñp por que la cara de Jasper luce seria- No puedo imaginar quien estaría llamando. No tengo amigos ni familia. La única persona que me puede llamar es... ¡Dios! Algo tiene que estar mal.

"Hola" contesto frenética

"Bella" ¡Bendito dios! No he oido su maldita voz en años. Mi enojo empieza a crecer y un gruñido escapa de Jasper. Tengo la sensación de que esta conversación iba a cambiar la relación entre Jasper y yo. Claro que Jacob tenía que interrumpir a Jasper. No quiero hablar con ese idiota.

"¿Que quieres Jacob?" Hay una pausa en el otro lado de la línea. Jacob probablemente no estaba esperando esta respuesta. Siempre tan delirante; el era selecto con lo que escuchaba y decía. ¿Que espera realmente? Me echa, actua como si fuera una puta plaga en su universo y luego nunca me llama.

"Bella, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un minuto?"

Yo resoplo en el teléfono: "Por supuesto, tengo un _minuto_". Oigo un suspiro de frustración en la otra línea y espero que continúe.

"¿Cómo has estado Bella?" Esto es más incómodo que el día que Emmett hizo el desayuno

"¿En serio? No hemos hablado en casi cuatro años y me preguntas como he estado" ¡WOW! Mi enojo está comenzando a tomar cimiento en mí y no cede. Estaba tan increíblemente herido por Jacob. Yo lo pondría a la altura de Edward.

"Bien, de acuerdo. Me saltare las bromas. ¡Victoria ha muerto! "Mi mundo se detiene como si se congelara. Toda mi ira la olvido, puedo oír Jasper gruñir a mi lado, pero realmente no puedo procesarlo.

"Victoria esta muerta" Trato de decirlo en voz alta para que sea más creíble.

"¿De quién es ese gruñido" Jacob levanta la voz con cada palabra. Mi mente todavía está atascado estupidamente. "¡Bella!" Jacob me grita en el teléfono.

"Lo siento. Sigo aquí. ¿Estas seguro Jake? ¿Se ha ido? ¡Se acabó!" Escucho las palabras que acaban de abandonar mi boca y sigo sin creerlo.

"Si. Estaba atrapada por... uhmm... se dirigía a tu casa. La arrinconamos en el bosque detrás de tu casa. Me quede hasta que el fuego se extiguió" Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos y no puedo parar el llanto que rompe por mi boca. Ella siempre estaba en el fondo de mi mente, nunca está lejos de mis pensamientos más importantes.

El primer año que me mudé aquí pensé que al final me encontraría y me mataría. Después de un año sin señales de Victoria empecé a sentrime cómoda en mi vida y más segura. No puedo evitarme preguntar en donde ha estado los últimos cuatro años. ¿Que fue lo que la hizo regresar a Forks?

Me mata ser amable con el estúpido que Jacob se convirtió pero... "Gracias Jacob" Dijo entre sorbidos

"Dea nada Bella" Jasper gruñe; Jake y yo nos quedamos quietos por unos minutos. Es tanto lo que le quiero decir paro no puedo. "Lo siento Bella" Cierro los ojos y mi corazón se derrite antes de que pueda responder el cuelga. Cuelgo el teléfono pero no lo dejo de mirar. No puedo creer que esto se haya acabado.

Le explico todo a Emmett y a Jasper. La conversación se vuelve más larga de lo necesario por las pausas que tuve que tomar dado que ellos gruñeron mucho. Jasper estaba triste por mí, por no haberle contado, pero honestamente una vez que Jasper entro de nuevo a mi vida se me olvidó. Me siento segura después de todos los años que no estuve en contacto con los vampiros. La solución de Emmett era que fueramos a celebrar mi seguridad. Accedí. Jasper y Emmett iban a cazar y después irían a mi casa. Tenía que ir a mi casa para prepararme.

Dos horas después estaba lista y esperando a Jasper y Emmett. Planeamos ir al ber que frecuentabamos. Estaba entusiasmada por salir. Me sentía tan libre, fuera de mi caparazón.

Emmett y Jasper me recogieron en el Jeep. Olvide lo mounstroso que era esa cosa. Estabamos charlando amenamente. Los chicos me dijeron como fue su viaje de caza y Emmett seguía contandome acerca de un oso que despedazó. ¡Estúpidos vampiros! Jasper luce extra delicioso esta noche. Esta usando unas botas de vaquero y el sombrero y el anillo que le regalé en Navidad. No lo he visto sin el desde que se lo regalé. Estaba usando sus clásicos jeans y una playera de manga corta sin los primeros botones. Tal vez debí de apodarlo a él bestia sexy. Emmett luce bien con mangas. Decidí vestirme un poco mas atrevida. Estoy usando una falda negra con una blusa color lavanda y el collar que Jasper me dió en Navidad. El único momento en el que me lo quito es cuando me baño. Me pongo un poco de maquillaje y me enrulo el cabello.

Ordeno una hamburguesa y papas, los niños un aperitivo que pueden 'compartir'. Los dos ordenan una cerveza y yo un te long island y un tequila. Me sentía libre además, hay conductores designados.

Hoy era la primera vez que me sentía cómoda con Emmett desde que llegó. La conversación fluyó, reíamos y estaba ahogandome por reirme con la comida en la boca. La comida llegó y después de tomar mi té continue con los tequilas. Cuando Emmett me vio tomando no pudo evitar decir.

"¡Esto es malditamente grandioso! Seré bendecido y vere a Bella borracha" Rodé mi ojos

"No estoy borracha Emmett!" No todavía "Me toma mas de tres shots antes de estar borracha" Me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando; podré no estar borracha pero si mareada.

Emmett eventualmente me pide bailar. Mis piernas estan empezando a temblar, pero llegué a la pista de baile sin problemas. Estoy sorprenida de que Emmett no ha intentado hacer algún movimiento para que pierda el equilibrio yo. El baile es lento y yo descanso mi cabeza en su pecho y el inclina su mejilla a mi cabeza. " te extrañé Emmett" Puedo sentir que el esta sonriendo

"Te quiero Bella. Eres la mejor hermana menor y nunca más te dejaré ir! Puedo sentir la lágrimas amenazando mis ojos así que no hablo.

Voy al baño para calmarme un poco y en cuanto seco mis manos puedo sentir el baño dando vueltas. ¡Maldición! ¡Estoy borracha! No quería estar así de borracha. Puedo sentir la pesadez en mi cabeza y estoy empezando a pensar cosas extrañas.

Me pego con la mesa, para el momento en el que me siento Emmett y Jasper estan riendo de mi "¿De que chingados se están riendo?"

Jasper luce tímido y no estoy segura por que "Jasper estaba diciendome lo que has hecho con el inocente Jazzy" Emmett dijo en un tono inocente

Mi boca se abre lo que causa que Emmett ría más fuerte "Nunca ha pasado o sentido nada de lo que estés tratando de insinuar" **(NT Emmett trata de insinuar que ellos han tenido un coqueteo intenso y se han exitado con ello)**

Los ojos de Jasper se vuelven de un dorado mas fuerte "Oh mi hermosa chica, pero me has excitado" Trato de protestar de nuevo pero el habla primero " La primera vez que me trajiste aquí, te emborrachaste un poco y nos fuimos en tu motocicleta a tu casa. Tocaste todo mi cuerpo" No recuerdo eso. Pero puede que haya pasado eso. El sonríe mientras siente mi lujuria

Mi boca sigue abierta lo cual tiene que ser atractivo, pero no puedo pensar en algo para poder defenderme. "¡Jodanse!" ¿Qué les puedo decir para que dejen de pensar en mí? "¡Vayamos a algun lado! ¡Encontremos un bar con un toro mecánico!" Esto causa que Jasper se ría más.

"Lo siento, cariño, no importa lo mucho que quidiera verte montando _algo_ no hay bares que tengan toros mecánicos; pero me encantaría bailar contigo antes de irnos" ¡Maldición! No creo que me pueda sostener solo para bailar.

Jasper me tiende su mano y la tomo. Los que estan tocando son una banda local y Jasper y yo empezamos a movernos. Pongo mis manos en sus hombros y el, sus manos en mis caderas. Una de sus piernas se desliza entre las mias y sus manos empiezan a subir por mi cuerpo hasta que llegan a mi cabello. Lo que hace, hace que me empiece a excitar y no alcanzo a callar el gemido que sale de mi boca. Puedo sentir su aliento frío contrastar con mi piel, empiezo a temblar. Pongo mi cabeza sobre su cuello y finalmente logro que el tambien gima. Con el alcohol y lo excitada que estoy, me pierdo y muerdo el cuello de Jasper...duro.

Jasper gruñe y me aprieta más. Sus ojos son cada vez más oscuros y miran directamente a mi alma. "¡Bella! Tu... ¡tu acabas de morderme!" No estaba segura si me estaba reclamando o preguntando. Su mirada y su cara eran impagables y de nuevo me pierdo y comienzo a reirme histericamente "No puedo creer que me mordieras"

No creo que el que el quisiera que escuchara lo que acababa de decir **(N/T se que suena un poco extraño pero así es: **_I don't think he meant for me to hear that_**) **"Lo siento Jasper. Pense que no tenías permitido morderme así que lo hice por tí" No puedo creer que lo dijera en voz alta. ¡No más alcohol para Bella! Necesito empezar a tomar agua "¡Necesito agua!" Gritó fuerte, incluso más de lo necesario. Me alejo de Jasper, que sigue congelado y miro a Emmett. Emmett rie tan fuerte que se agarra las costillas y me mira "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Ordeno agua a la mesera

"¡Tu pequeña zorra! No puedo creer que hayas mordido a Jasper y tu explicación fuera una basura" Su propia declaración hace que se ria de nuevo . Puedo sentir como el sonrojo se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Jasper finalmente se repone y regresa a la mesa

"¡Jasper necesito agua!" No puedo recordar si ya la pedí o no

**JPOV**

"¡Jasper necesito agua!" Me pregunto si se da cuenta que ya la ha ordenado hace poco menos de un minuto

"No hay problema preciosa" Sigo un poco mareado. Estaba asombrado cuando Bella me mordió. Me excito tanto que inmediato mi pantalón se estrecho. Bella es una salvaje.

Nunca estuve mucho tiempo alrededor de los humanos, pero nunca pensé que sería capaz de sentir los efectos del alcohol. Bella esta en su mundo cantando la canción que la banda esta tocando; ella no nos esta poniendo mucha atención. Le informo a Emmett que si yo quiero puedo dejar que los efectos del alcohol me afecten, haciendo que actue como una persona borracha. Emmett piensa que es la cosa más graciosa y pide una ración de la "emoción borracha" Le mando los sentimientos que me llegan de Bella y toma como un minuto para Emmett las sienta. Emmett empieza a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Eso llama la atención de Bella. "¿Que chingados esta mal con Emmett?" Le explico a ella como es que Emmett esta en ese estado "¡Emmett esta borracho! ¡Tan borracho como yo!" Se rie tan fuerte que se le forman lágrimas en los ojos "Aw, hombre. ¡Desearía tener una cámara de video!" Todo el tiempo Emmett se la paso hablando de Rosalie y otras incoherencias. Bella tenía razón, desearía tener una cámara de video. Bella ha empezado a jugar con Emmett "¡Emmett! ¡Cuidado! Los renacuajos están atacando" Bella grita tan fuerte que unas personas la voltean a verla. Renacuajos ¿Que le ocurre a ella?

"¡¿Dónde?" Emmett empieza a observar el piso lo que causa que Bella ria. Las lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas y no puedo evitar sonreir. Ella esta teniendo una buena noche.

Lentamente empiezo a detener las ondas de borrachez a Emmett y Bella sigue riendo incontrolablemente. Emmett esta un poco avergonzado, pero finje estar enojado y se va a buscar el carro.

Pago la cuenta y ayudo a Bella a salir del bar. Nos sentamos en una banca; después de hablar de cosas insignificantes Bella finalmente se calla y su lujuria empieza a aumentar. La miro y con sus ojos me penetra n. Dejo que Bella ponga su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Empieza a dibujar círculos en mi pecho cn su mano "Apuesto a que luces jodidamente bien en uniforme Jasper. ¿Crees que podamos encontrar un uniforme de la guerra civil?" ¡Joder! Ella inconcientemente ha mencionado una de mis fantasías. Sigo teniendo mi uniforme de cuando era humano. Era una de las muchas cosas que deje con Peter y Charlotte por que a Alice no le gustaban muchas de mis cosas

"Cariño, no hay necesidad de buscar uno, sigo conservando el mío" Dijo acentuando mi acento. Si es posibe su lujuria aumenta y también lo hace mi sonrisa.

"No probablemente no deberías ponertelo cuando este cerca de tí" dijo

"¿Por que no cariño?"

"Por que seguramente te lo arrancaría " ¡Dios mío! Esta chica me va a arruinar

Ella continua dibujando círculos en mi pecho y me pregunto que es lo que pasa con Emmet que no puede conseguir el carro, cuando siento una calidez en mi cuello. Bella esta besando mi cuello y se siente como el paraíso. El veneno se empieza a acumular en mi boca; tuve que tragarme tres veces el veneno para que pueda abrir la boca, "Bella, mi vida ¿Que haces?" Me lame donde me ha besado " Quería saber a que sabías. Me lo he estado preguntando por mucho tiempo y ahora parecía una buena oportunidad para descubrirlo" Empieza de nuevo a besarme y ahora se mueve hacia mi oreja. Dios, como algo tan malo puede sentirse tan bien. Ella esta borracha y no debería dejarla que me bese así, pero se sienten tan bien sus labios.

"Bella, ¡Debes de parar! Cariño has bebido demasiado y no puedes hacer esto ahora. Cuando estes sobria, habla conmigo" Alejo su cara de mi cuello y hace un puchero. Es tan adorable. Quiero poner su labio inferior en mi boca.

Me ve y por unos momentos siento su determinacion corriendo y empiezo a preocuparme. Se mueve y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi. ¡Bendito Dios! Esta chica me va a matar antes de que acabe la noche. Ella me envia su calor y empieza a morder mi oreja, ¡Dios la bendiga! "¡Bella! ¡Maldición! ¡Para ya!" Ella empieza a morder más fuerte mientras gime y mi pequeño general empieza a retorcerse de anticipación "Bella por amor a dios, si no paras te tomaré aquí mismo"

Puedo sentir su sonrisa en mi cuello "¡Dios si!" Ella susurra en mi oído. ¡Joder! Tengo salir de aquí. Necesito que se ponga en sus pies antes de que ella se de cuenta de lo que pasa. Emmett dobla la esquina.

Han pasado semanas desde esa noche. Ni Bella o yo hemos mencionado esa noche. Se que recuerda porque la mañana siguiente continuamente se sonrojaba y se sentía avergonzada. Pero nunca mencionamos nada. Emmett se fue el día siguiente con los Cullen. El prometió que mantendría su boca cerrada y me dijo que avisaría cuando Edward estuviera cerca. Emmett y Bella arreglaron su relación. Emmett seguía triste por que las cosas entre ellos no estaban cien por ciento bien, pero le dije que tomaría mas de una disculpa para que volviera a ser lo mismo. También le dije que le diera tiempo y siguiera en contacto con ella y ella volvería a ser la de antes.

Tenemos dos meses antes de que el semestre acabe. Bella esta tratando de no hablar acerca de la graduación, pero no puedes burlar a un empático; puedo sentir su excitación. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella. Ella ha acabado con la experiencia de la universidad.

Era viernes por la noche y estabamos viendo películas. Ella ordeno comida china y estabamos esperando por la comida. Estamos acurrucados en el sillón cuando el teléfono suena. "¿Hola?"

"Hola. Señorita Swan. Es Pamela de la compañía de publicidad y quería informarle que su libro ha sido escogido" Las emociones de Bella parecen haber tenido un corto circuito. Hay demasiadas cosas corriendo alrededor de ella que es muy difícil seguirla.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Es en serio?"

Se escucha un pequeña risa al otro lado " Si señorita Swan. Me gustaría programar una cita con usted, para que podamos empezar con la edición"

Estaba tan orgulloso de Bella. Ella estaba haciendo su sueño realidad. Pamela y Bella siguieron platicando hasta que finalmente colgaron. "¡Dios mío! ¿Puedes creerlo Jasper?" Corre hacia mis brazos y me aprieta tan fuerte como puede.

"Estoy tan feliz por ti y estoy muy orgulloso de ti" Digo con toda la sinceridad que puedo.

Ella deshace el abrazo y empieza a hablar acerca del libro y la edición "Estoy tan feliz Jasper ¡Gracias!" Toma mi cara y me besa

Puedo sentir como se tensa y yo solo la veo a los ojos. Empieza a disculparse "Lo siento mucho Jass..." Mis labios estan en ella antes de que pueda acabar. Este beso es todo lo que he soñado todo el año pasado. Sus labios son suaves y de un sabor delicioso. Sus dos manos se enlazan en mi cabello; muevo una mano a su espalda baja y la acerco cada vez más, lo que causa que Bella gima en mi boca. Mi otra mano se mueve hacia su cabello; con su lengua recorre mi labio inferior y abro mi boca para darle acceso y luego una batalla de lenguas comienza. Nos separamos, nos vemos a los ojos "¡Wow!"

* * *

**Hi! Alo! Ciao! Hola! Si sigo viva y andaba de parranda (^-^)

**H**_e aquí otro capítulo de TWOL_**. **Se que me trade un mes en actualizar y en realidad no era justo por que me faltaban como dos hojas y no las terminaba de traducir. S_iento tanto la espera_. En serio que le pondré mas ganas para traducir el siguiente. Palabra de girl scout.Como agradecimiento por su espera un preview "La clasificación M es por algo y ... de quién será ese lemmon?" Haganme feliz a mi y a la autora. Por favor. Al **globito** P.D. Alguien por ahí que quiera ser mi _beta_ de cualquiera de mis historias. Les agradeceria un montón que me ayudaran por que a mi parecer esta bien pero hay veces que doy cosas por sentado pero resulta que están en mi cabeza no escritas lo que puede causar cierta confusión.


	9. Graduación I

**He aquí otro cap. Como no he podido esperarme he cortado el cap a la mitad y he puesto esta parte. La proxima semana vendrá la otra parte. Así no me tardo tanto**

**Atención esto tiene escenas gráficas (lemmon) así que personas que sean sensibles favor abstenerse hasta los 2 siguientes capitulos..**

**

* * *

BPOV**

_Mi cabeza esta nublada; todas las emociones y sensaciones corriendo a través de mi son abrumadoras. Jasper esta poniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras sus labios están en mi cuello; cada que su lengua sale de mi boca, alcanza mi oreja y la chupa._

_Quiero correr mis manos por todas partes de su cuerpo, pero mi cuerpo esta pasmado. Mis ojos se abren y ven la casa de Jasper y el sol su máximo esplendor en el cielo. Las manos de Jasper estan en mi trasero y me acercan a el. Puedo sentirlo todo; el es duro, sedoso y hábil para que nuestro cuerpos esten en contacto._

_Lo alejo y Jasper gruñe en mi cuello y manda vibraciones hacia mi cuerpo causando que lo mire. Nunca me acostumbrare a verlo a el bajo la luz del sol; la luz de diamante que refleja su cuerpo es cegadora y al mismo tiempo hermosa. Me pregunto por que no se quitara su playera. Ahora usa una playera de manga larga y cuello de tortuga; al principio sus gemido son secos pero después se hacen más pasionales y no puedo evitar gemir "¡Oh dios, Jasper!"_

_Los dos estamos jadeando y finalmente encuentro mis brazos y piernas; corro mis manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cabello y lo jalo hasta que su boca encuentra la mía. Inmediatamente el profundiza el beso y gimo en su boca y cierro mas mis manos en torno a sus cabellos._

_Nuestros cuerpos se tocan en de cualquier manera posible cuando Jasper se pone de rodillas y me toma. El jadeo que sale de mi boca es imparable. La forma en que su pene se ve con el sol es algo impresionante. No puedo para de mirar la luz que proviene de su pene. Mi lujuria crece mucho mas y me imagino su pene brillante entrando y saliendo de mi._

_Subo mi mirada y ahora lo veo a los ojos. Tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su rostro; no se da cuenta de que esta proyectando suficiencia. Una persona normal estaría un poco irritada por su actitud pero yo no; me excita mucho mas. Me levanto más sobre mis codos y tomo su miembro "¡Eres tan caliente!" Jasper empieza a gruñir _

_Me subo a mis rodillas delante de él y corro mis manos sobre sus muslos, todo el tiempo mirando a su polla. Lamo mis labios pensando en cómo saben los suyos. Comienzo a descender a su palpitante miembro. Puedo ver el pre-semen en toda la punta de su miembro y me pongo a frotar mi pulgar en la punta se propague. En cuanto empiezo a bombear la cabeza de Jasper cae hacia atrás y le gruñe._

Lamo la punta para probarlo y el silba. El sabor de él es delicioso. Un lame poco más y lo meto en mi boca y gime una vez que esté totalmente en mi boca. Sus manos se mueven a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y dejo que marque el ritmo que quier_e._

_Sus manos comenzar a acariciar mi cabeza mientras mantiene el ritmo. De repente, siento otra mano moverse alrededor de mi cuerpo. Parece que a Jasper le ha crecido un tercer brazo, yo lo libero, miro alrededor y no veo a nadie, así que continúo mi tarea con su miembro. Después de unos segundos siento su mano acariciar mi cuerpo otra vez, aunque puedo sentir sus dos manos sobre mi cabeza. Mientras siguo, el sigue en mi boca yo lo miro y escucho como gime mi nombre ruidosamente ... gimo alrededor de el y sus ojos ruedan de placer. Cierro los ojos mientras comienza a venir en mi boca; Jasper empieza a temblar y abro los ojos..._

La primera cosa que veo es mi mesa de noche y el libro que estaba leyendo cuando me fui a dormir. Me siento desorientada y como si hubiera corrido un maratón. "Buenos días preciosa" Maldita sea estaba teniendo un buen sueño; era la primera vez que explorábamos nuestros cuerpos si penetración "Desearía poder soñar contigo"

Sonrío y respondo "Estabas soñando conmigo. Tu siempre estas en mis sueños" Su mano se para y va hacia mi cadera donde me empuja hacia él. "Estaba soñando acerca de la otra noche" Jasper gime cuando empieza a pensar en nuestro primer encuentro. Fue mágico; estabamos sentados en el jardín leyendo y fue la experiencia mas sensual que he tenido.

"Y ¡que lindos sueños debes de haber tenido!" Dice con una sonrisa "La lujuria que desprendías hace que casi te tome dormida" Se acerca a mi cabello y lo hala un poco lo que hace que mi lujuria vuelva a crecer

"Hmmm. Suena una hermosa manera de despertar"

Estoy a una semana de graduarme y no podría estar más excitada. Jasper y yo nos hemos vuelto más cercanos físicamente hablando. El primer beso fue asombroso. Fue genial como respondimos a ese beso. Al inicio fue un accidente. Estaba tan emocionada con el libro y estábamos tan cerca y solo lo besé. Después de esa noche hemos pasado la noche juntos; en su cuarto o en el mío, siempre está a mi lado cuando me duermo o me despierto en la mañana. Estoy tan feliz con el nuevo nivel en el que está nuestra relación.

No hemos tenido sexo; pero nos lo apañamos bastante bien. Algo nos ha mantenido a raya y pienso que se lo que es. Los Cullen; mas específicamente Edward, y creo que la idea de Edward ha mantenido a Jasper más a raya que a mí. El barco de Edward zarpó mucho tiempo atrás. Los Cullen me retienen; no quiero estar enmedio de Jasper y su familia. Tengo que para de pensar de esa manera. Jasper me ha escogido a mí; los Cullen obviamente no se preocupan por mi de otra manera ellos seguirían en mi vida. Esto es por lo que paramos de besarnos Jasper y yo la primera vez o que yo admitiera mis sentimientos por el. Pienso que es tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel. No voy a permitir que nadie se interponga en lo que yo quiero.

Pienso que debería de decirle a Jasper todo lo que paso entre Jacob y yo. Cuando le dije todo lo de Edward me sentí tan libre después. Espero que pase lo mismo con lo de Jacob. Aunque se que Jasper estará asqueado después de saber que anduve con un lobo. Antes de que hagamos el amor quiero que el sepa todos mis secretos. Estoy muriendo por mover nuestra relación al siguiente nivel.

Me empujo contra Jasper de espaldas y el gruñe. Quita mi cabello de mi cuello y empieza a jugar con mi oreja. Su mano regresa a mi estomago solo que ahora va por dentro y comienza a hacer círculos ligeros. Sus manos llegan a mis pechos , toma un pezón e inmediatamente se pone duro. Alterna sus movimientos unas veces masajea mis pechos y otras aprieta y tira de mis pezones; un apretón más a mis pezones hace que gima y comience a mover de manera circular mi trasero contra sus caderas.

Estoy consiente de que Jasper ha empezado a gemir en mi oído y ha empezado a presionarse contra mí. Entre más presión ejerce puedo sentir como su miembro palpita tratando de eliminar el pantalón que lo retiene. "Dios te sientes tan bien" Le digo a Jasper entre gemidos. Esto causa que Jasper gruña; puedo decir que empieza a perderse en si mismo cuando siento sus dientes morder mi cuello. Tal vez debería de estar asustada; sabiendo de lo que sus dientes son capaces pero todo esta hace que mi deseo incremente. Ahora su mano ha bajado a mis pantalones jugueteando con mi pretina. Parece que esta cuestionandose que tan lejos puede llegar. No puedo soportarlo:la anticipación de todo el placer que sentiré hace que pierda la razón "¿Por favor?" Ruego en un susurro

Es todo lo que Jasper necesita; baja mi ropa, mete sus manos en mi ropa interior y corre sus dedos en mis pliegues. "Cuando estas excitada hueles como a jazmín" Gruño y me acerco más a su cadera en respuesta a su declaración. El frío de sus dedos es una nueva sensación y es muy placentera. Desliza su dedo corazón en mi entrada; gimo más alto de lo necesario. Empieza a bombear adentro-afuera lentamente. Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y me doy cuenta de que la manera en que respiro es embarazosa. Mi cuerpo se empieza a impacientar y empiezo a mover su mano con la mía.

Desliza un segundo dedo adentro, y aumenta el ritmo. Empiezo a perder mi autocontrol y mis manos toman sus caderas en un esfuerzo por que su pene se acerque mas a mi. Después de algún tiempo el con su dedo pulgar empieza a frotar mi clítoris en círculos lentos.

Todo mi cuerpo empieza a sacudirse y de pronto mi orgasmo es en lo único que puedo pensar; deja libre mi clítoris, pero continua bombeandome cuando llego a la cima. Jasper saca su mano de mis bragas y lleva sus dedos a su boca mientras hace sonidos como 'mmm'. Empiezo a reirme tontamente por la ridiculez de la situación.

Ha pasado algun tiempo desde que no tengo ese tipo de acción y ¡Es mucho mejor que el conejo! Jasper empieza a reír "De nada querida" Probablemente he mandado algunas ondas de agradecimiento.

Decido salir de la cama y alistarme para las clases. Tengo mi último final hoy y estoy ansiosa de pasarlo. Jasper ya ha acabado con sus exámenes, pero decide ir a dejarme y esperarme. Le dije que era innecesario, pero dijo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Mientras camino para hacer mi examen, no puedo evitar pensar en el año pasado. Este año fue de muchos cambios per el más grande no ha pasado. Jasper llegó revolucionando mi vida y he desarrollado la relación mas sana de toda mi vida. Emmett nos encontró, solo espero que pueda mantener su boca cerrada. No tengo deseos de ver a la familia Cullen; Jasper es todo lo que necesito. A pesar de que la pasé bien con Emmett hay cicatrices que son bastante profundas y no estoy lista para perdonarlo; necesito más tiempo. Victoria finalmente esta muerta, es una carga menos en mi conciencia. La disculpa de Jacob fue alucinante. Es bueno que se haya dado cuenta del idiota que había sido, pero de nuevo no estoy lista para perdonarlo. El siempre pensó que era mejor que los Cullen pero al final resulto ser igual de malo que ellos.

Ahora Jasper y yo estamos trabajando en tomar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel. Puedo tener sexo cuando quiera y viceversa, pero una parte de mi quiere que sea especial. No es mi primera vez, pero por alguna razón siento que será tan difícil como mi primera vez. Hay algo especial con Jasper que causa reacciones en mi. Siendo honesta conmigo, tengo problemas de abandono lo que hace que no me permite comprometerme demasiado. ¡Pero eso cambiara!

Mi último final lo he hecho y se que lo aprobé. La sonrisa mas tonta esta en mi cara y no se ira en algún tiempo. Alcanzo a las dos de mis bestias sexys y todos los pensamientos sucios empiezan a aparecer en mi mente . Me encantaría montar a Jasper y a la moto al mismo tiempo o que Jasper me lo hiciera en... "Bien amor, estoy feliz que terminar tus exámenes te excite tanto" Dice sabiendo la verdadera razón de mis emociones lururiosas.

Quiero jugar un poco con el "Si piensas que los finales me excitan, creo que no quieres escuchar todas las maneras que te quiero tomar en mi bestia sexy" Digo tan inocentemente como puedo. Los ojos de Jasper instantáneamente se vuelven negros y traga un gruñido que sale desde su pecho

"Eres una chica mala; creo que necesitas una lección" Oh bondage. No sabía que a Jasper le gustaban esas cosas.

Jasper me quiere llevar a almorzar fuera para celebrar que terminé la carrera y no pongo ninguna objeción. Es tiempo de celebrar. Y honestamente estoy feliz de poder celebrar con alguien. Sigo hablando con Billy, pero el no planeaba venir para mi graduación. Estoy tan agradecida con Jasper por ser mi amigo, compañero y ahora como amante. Bueno proximo-a-ser-amante.

Unos dios más pasan sin que me de cuenta. Cuando paso tiempo con Jasper, este pasa volando y amo eso. Nuestros días llenos de conversaciones con contenido y nuestras noches llenas de apasionado... tonteo. Odio comparar a Jasper con mis relaciones pasadas, pero afrontémoslo; es inevitable. El es lo mejor de los dos mundos. Es como si hubieran tomado a Edward y Jacob y los hubieran mezclado. Jasper es protector pero te deja cometer errores y caer; el es apasionado y deja que yo tome la iniciativa. Nunca me aleja y me hace sentir amada y deseada. Es como si lo mejor de los hombres personificara a Jasper Lo puedo sentir hasta mis huesos y el es _mío_

_

* * *

_

····Aloha···!

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si chika/os ¿Que les pareció? La proxima parte tambien tiene lemmon, y no acercamos a un capitulo importante Jajajaja ¿Que será? La proxima semana lo sabran mientras tanto muestren un poco de amor y dejen un review ¿Vale?**

**Nos vemos la prox semana con la conti del capitulo**


	10. Graduación II

**JPOV**

El pasado semestre ha sido de los mejores de mi existencia. Cuando Bella me besó mi mundo colisionó y todo tuvo sentido. Todo parecía genial y más brillante. Sus besos son como el crack; cualquier momento que estoy cerca de ella necesito besarla. Siempre quiero tocarla o estar cerca de ella. Es como si mi cuerpo orbitara alrededor suyo.

Cualquier momento en el que empezamos a tontear instantáneamente quiero reclamarla como mía, pero algo la retiene. Necesito hablar con ella acerca de eso. No me importa tomarme las cosas mas despacio y esperar que esté lista, pero quiero ser honesto con ella y quiero que ella sea honesta conmigo. Antes de que la haga mía le necesito decir la verdad acerca de Edward. Sé que Edward sigue enamorado de ella; sé que Bella ha dicho que ella ya no ama a Edward, pero eso cambiará una vez que descubra la verdad.

No puedo imaginar mi existencia sin ella y una parte de mí no le quiere decir, pero no quiero mentirle. Nunca me comportaré como Edward lo hizo. El siempre le ocultaba cosas y tomaba decisiones por ella. Nunca haría eso. Ella es mi igual no importa que sea mas fuerte que ella; ella es mi igual.

Bella tuvo su último final hace días y se alegría es contagiosa; incluso si no fuera un empático, puedes sentir la alegría de ella. Esta tan orgullosa de si misma como yo.

Hay unas cosas que tiene que hacer cuando se gradue. He decidido permanecer en el público para poderle tomar fotos. Al principio estaba un poco triste pero después lo aceptó. Sin embargo, la graduación hoy estaba en segundo plano. Ella ha logrado más que graduarse de la universidad. Hoy es la firma de su libro _Entrevista con un vampiro_. Se está alistando para ir a firmar a 'Brorders' en el campus. El libro empezó a ser vendido hace un mes y ha llegado a la cima de los best-sellers.

Estoy muy orgulloso, pero hay una parte que hace que no la quiera compartir. Esa pequeña parte no quiere que vaya ella, solo quiero quedarme aquí y hablar, tontear un poco y hablar un poco más. La voz de Bella me saca de mis pensamientos egoístas "¿Que piensas de este atuendo?" Se ha probado cerca de cuatro vestidos; lo que es sorprendente en ella. No podía creer que Bella tuviera tantos vestidos. Se ve hermosa con todo lo que se pone, pero esta nerviosa por su libro y la forma en que la gente va a reaccionar.

Después de decirle múltiples veces que todos los vestidos se le veían bien a ella; se quedó con un vestido de negocios. Era un vestido sencillo;de color morado con un cuello en V y con una mangas pequeñas que caían en los hombros. Tiene un cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Su joyería es sencilla; unos diamantes en sus orejas, cartílago y en su nariz; y por supuesto el collar que le regalé en Navidad. Me encanta que nunca se lo quite; me gusta que una parte de mi siempre esté con ella.

Debo haber estado haciendo un mohín porque ella me pregunta lo que está mal. Traté de restarle importancia, pero ella es una mujer muy persistente. "No es nada Bella. Estoy siendo egoísta."

Sus cejas se juntan "¿De que estás siendo egoísta?" Dice desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras termina de arreglarse el cabello.

"Creo que ya te lo explique antes, Bella. ¡Quiero que pasemos tiempo juntos!" Continuo mientras mi pena aumenta más "Quiero que solo seas mia" Termino en un suspiro. Ella espera para dar su respuesta mas de lo que yo quería

Puedo ver por el espejo que esta viendo el closet "Lo soy, lo sabes"

Me confundo con su declaración y digo "¿Qué?"

Bella me ve sobre su hombro para verme a los ojos "Tuya"

Compartir este día con Bella ha sido una bendición. Las emociones viniendo de ella están en un círculo hermoso; felicidad, gusto, excitación. Estoy tan honrado de pasar este día juntos. Incluso siendo tan hermética, es demasiado fácil de descifrarla

Empiezo a cavilar para decidir si comprar o no varios libros a los Cullen. Yo se que le tengo que mandar uno a Emmett el estará muy orgulloso de Bella y sé que estará feliz por ella. De nuevo mis tendencias egoístas aparecen y me pregunto si no será un error. Aún no quiero compartir a mi _Bella_ y me pone nervioso que si les mando los libros a los Cullen quieran venir a visitarla. Les mandaré el libro a los Cullen; les quiero mandar la primera pista de que Bella es parte de mi vida. Claro, Emmett será el único que entienda

Compro una copia para cada miembro de la familia y los mando por correo. Le escribo una nota a Emmett en el sobre.

Después de este loco día finalmente estoy acostado en la cama hablando de los eventos ocurridos el día de hoy. Bella se quedó dormida en el camino y la cargué para llevarla a acostar pero en el camino se despertó. Se hizo su cena e hizo su ritual 'momento humano'.

Los dos estamos bajo las cobijas y Bella está acostada sobre mi hombro haciendo círculos en mi pecho. Su pierna esta encima de las mías. Es un momento bastante pacífico y desearía podernos quedar así para siempre.

Bella empieza a recorrer los círculos más abajo hasta mi región baja y mi general empieza a palpitar por la anticipación cuando detiene su descenso. Ella trata de pasar su mano debajo de mi camisa pero yo la agarro de la cintura y la pego a mí. La frustración empieza a emanar de ella. "¿Jasper? ¿Por que nunca te quitas tu camisa? Nunca me dejas tocar tu pecho desnudo" "Quiero sentirte, piel contra piel"

¿Que le puedo decir a ella? Es un tema muy delicado. Ella conoce mi historia, pero no ha visto las marcas que ese periodo dejo en mi. Las veces que hemos intimado siempre me quedo con mi playera por que no la quiero disgustar. Se que ella es una persona y que no la puedo compara con Alice se que es injusto compararlas, pero es la única que puedo tener como referencia. Alice no reaccionaba bien cuando veía mis cicatrices y siento que todas las mujeres van a reaccionar igual.

"Bella" empiezo, pero no puedo continuar, no sé como iniciar esta conversación.

"Esta bien Jasper. Si tu no quieres hablar de eso, no tienes por que. Solo pensé que querías que te tocara." Dice y la última parte baja el volumen

"Ok" Me tomo mi tiempo pues será la última vez que lo haga y me arrastre hacia la reacción inevitable "Te conté sobre la Guerra de los Vampiros Sureños ¿Verdad?" asiente con la cabeza y espera pacientemente "Para no hacerte el cuento largo, tengo muchas cicatrices de batallas. Tengo cientos de ellas y no es atractivo" Incluso Alice no podía verlas. Su mirada se vuelve profunda y puedo sentir su determinación.

Pone una mano sobre mi corazón "Jasper, eres hermoso por dentro y fuera. No hay manera de que las cicatrices te quiten tu belleza." Dice con toda la confianza del mundo, pero no lo sabe que no quiero enseñarlas. Puede ver que sigo reacio y continua "¡Eres hermoso Jasper!" Un ligero sonrojo cruza sus mejillas y no puedo imaginar lo que está pensando. Se sienta cerca de mi y se quita la blusa. No está usando bra y el pequeño general vuelve a despertar. No se que está tratando de lograr con quitarse su blusa, pero estoy empezando a perder el hilo de la conversación.

"Jasper quiero sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, sin nada en medio. Quiero ver tus músculos de tu pecho y tu estómago. Quiero correr mis dedos por tu pecho y lamer cada parte de tu cuerpo" ¡Mierda! Ok así que si sabía lo que quería cuando se quitó su blusa, por que ahora, lo único que quiero es quitarme la camisa y presionarla contra mi cuerpo.

"Bella" susurró en negación

Me ve y dice "Dejame ser la juez" Ella está en lo cierto; no la estoy dejando escoger. Me siento y lentamente me quito la playera y espero. Espero que vomite o le disguste. La primera vez que Alice vio mis cicatrices se afligió tanto que aunque no hubiera sido empatico lo hubiera sentido. Mis ojos están cerrados y estoy esperando que llegue la compasión o repulsión de ella.

Siento como se para de la cama y asumo que Bella está tan disgustada que dejó el cuarto. Sabía que no debía de haberme quitado la camisa. Cuando los otros vampiros ven mis cicatrices ven que no soy alguien que soy alguien con quien no vas a pelear; solo puedo imaginar como asustará a Bella.

Siento el calor de las manos de Bella en mi pecho y mi cuello. Está trazando mis cicatrices. Por haber estado sintiendo mi propio odio me olvido de sentir las de Bella. Lo que siento de ella es como ver la luz al final del túnel. Todo lo que puedo sentir es amor, acepatación, deseo y pura lujuria. Decido abrir mis ojos y verla. Abro mis ojos y Bella me mira a los ojos. Puedo ver el fuego detrás de sus ojos.

Sus ojos se quedan viendo a los míos y acerca su mano a mi pecho y empieza a besar y a chupar mis cicatrices. Este es el momento más emocional de mi vida. Nunca nadie había aceptado mis cicatrices, mucho menos las habían tocado. A Alice le gustaba que me quedara con mi camisa y así, si las tocaba. Ella quita su mirada de la mía y sube su boca a mi cuelo y las sigue chupando y besando. No tengo palabras para describir este sentimiento. Si fuera humano estaría llorando. Me quedo inhumanamente quieto mientras Bella sigue poniendole atención a mis cicatrices. Baja a mi estómago y cuando termina ella pone su mano sobre mi no-latente corazón y susurra " ¡Eres hermoso Jasper Whitlock! Las cosas que pasaste demuestran que tienes una fuerza increíble, a cualquier humano lo hubiera matado pero tu sobreviviste"

Puedo sentir que mis ojos pican y no puedo hablar. Esta impresionante mujer está conmigo; diciendome que soy hermoso y que soy de ella. Abro mi boca para hablar pero las palabras no salen. Todo el amor que siento por ella se lo mando. Ella carraspea y empieza a llorar, lelimpio las lágrimas con mis pulgares. La beso tan delicada y dulcemente posible amoldando mis labios a los suyos. Sigo mandandole esa corriente de amor pero su lujuria aparece y me toma desprevenido haciendo que el gruñido mas salvaje salga de garganta; lo que causa que su lujuria incremente a límites insospechados y profundice ella, el beso. Mi lujuria desenfrenada y mi amor se mezclan lo que hace que sus movimientos sean fuertes y frenéticos. Ella jadea entre beso y beso y sus manos se mueven a mis antebrazos y sus uñas se clavan en mis brazos.

En este punto recuerdo que no tiene la blusa puesta, así que le doy lo que originalmente quería. La acuesto en la cama y me pongo entre sus piernas. Pongo mis brazos debajo de sus hombros para trabar su cuerpo con el mío pero sin poner mi peso sobre ella. Cuando presiono su pecho contra el suyo, ella suspira de satisfacción y sonrío con satisfacción mientras la beso. Rompo el beso y empiezo a dejar un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su oreja, hasta su cuello "Dios Jasper, te am..."

Ella para a mitad del enunciado y la alejó para poder verla a los ojos. Ella iba a decir que me amaba, pero paró ¿Porqué? Se que ella sabe que siento el amor que tiene por mi cada vez que estamos juntos. Su amor es diferente del que sentçis de Alice o de alguna otra pareja. El amor de Bella hace que sienta mariposas en mi pecho y que mi corazón muerto, viva. "Bella ¡Te amo! Te he amado desde que perdiste 'el spaghetti en los arbustos' ¡Tu eres mi todo"

Esa noche fue la más memorable de toda mi existencia. Bella me enseño lo que es el amor y estaré por siempre agradecido con ella, Nunca hubiera sabido que esto era el amor. Tan libre e inesperado; amaba a Alice, pero sus visiones hacían más difícil vivir el presente pero su personalidad era fabulosa, aunque a veces era abrumadora. Amaba no saber lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Esa noche las cosas cambiaron y podía estar feliz conmigo.

La graduación de Bella ocurrió sin ningún percance. No se cayó del escenario o algo así de loco. Ella estaba maldiciendose pensando que debía que caminar para obtener su diploma. Verla caminar a través de ese escenario fue fantástico. Ella estaba brillando cuando recibía su diploma.

**He aquí la continuación del cap anterior. Perdon por la tardanza trataré de apurarme más pero debo dos materias y ya he hecho mi primer examen extraordinario y no lo he pasado y si no me apuro a estudiar tendre que recursar las materias y no podre inscribirme a las que me tocas ¡Menudo lío! pero no las agobio con mis problemas personales que yo sola me he metido en este lío.  
**

**¿Es mi imaginación o FF esta teniendo problemas en todas las paginas de FF, no aparecen las actualizaciones a menos que las tenga en alerta? Bueno pasen por mi one-shot**

**Nos vemos pronto (espero) **

**Bye**


End file.
